Hurricane
by Liooness
Summary: Sequel to Lava. What happens when air and water mix? Sure you get calm things like clouds, but what about waterspouts and hurricanes? Kataang! also Toko and Sukka, please R
1. A New Direction

A/N: Here it is, the sequel to Lava! If you haven't read that story, go and read it! This starts right after that one ends, and please, please, R&R. If anyone is OOC, please let me know, and thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Katara watched the new couple from her seat next to Aang. Zuko and Toph looked so at ease with one another as they drifted off to sleep at the rear of Appa's saddle. The morning light reflected off their faces and she almost didn't see Zuko's scarred eye as it lay in the shadow of his face, covered by his hair.

Toph shifted further into Zuko's shoulder and sighed as Katara watched them. She envied the closeness the two shared after only knowing each other a little over a week. She still didn't trust Zuko after all he had done, but she was starting to forgive him, or at least speak reasonably with him.

Zuko still wore his black ninja suit from when they had infiltrated the balloon in their spirit personas, though she could see several holes where he had been burned while fighting his sister. Toph was in her usual green and white garb, with her healthy layer of dirt, though she seemed more disheveled than usual, with black hairs sticking out of her bun here and there. They looked so happy and content as they lay there, resting on each other.

Katara was interrupted from her observation by a touch on her elbow. She glanced to her right and saw Aang looking intently at her. His grey eyes held compassion and understanding as he smiled slightly at her.

"Let them sleep," he whispered. "They've had a long night."

She nodded and smiled back. She was about to turn back to watching the two when Aangs' hand slipped into hers. She stared at their joined hands. His was larger than hers now and had several calluses where almost a year ago was none.

The difference in shades was also less distinct than when they had first met. The time they had spent traveling the world had darkened Aang's light skin and changed them both.

"You ok?" he asked her.

Katara felt a blush come across her cheeks and ducked her head, trying to hide it. He squeezed her hand slightly and separated his hand from hers when she didn't answer. She felt sad and shame rose up within her as he turned to whisper to Sokka.

She felt a wave of weariness come upon her as the boys whispered to each other and lay her head on her arms as she turned to watch the clouds pass them.

Katara woke abruptly as Appa started descending. She glanced around and saw Zuko and Aang talking in low tones, Sokka still at the reins. Toph sat next to the firebender, but kept her misty gaze on Katara. The sun had moved and by the light, Katara could tell it was afternoon.

"Where are we?" she asked her brother.

Sokka turned his head and shot a quick smile to his sister.

"We're close to Omashu"

Katara sat upright. "But doesn't the fire nation control that?"

Sokka didn't turn his head to her, but she could hear a smile in his voice.

"They used to, but the word on Kyoshi Island is that King Bumi finally did whatever he was waiting to do, and he retook Omashu. We're going to check it out."

"That's why we're heading down now," Aang said from the rear. "We'll check it out tonight."

Katara turned and saw Aang grinning and Zuko and Toph smiling at the Avatar's excitement.

"So who is this King Bumi?" Zuko asked Aang.

"He's an old friend of mine, from when we were kids. He became the strongest earthbender in Omashu and therefore their king."

Zuko's eyebrow rose and Katara thought he looked impressed. "Then he must be at least a hundred years old."

"Yep," Aang replied, grinning. "A hundred and nine."

"So what's the plan?" Katara asked them.

Aang turned back to Katara and she made out a hint of a blush on his cheeks before he answered her.

"We'll make camp, and then Zuko and I will check out the gates tonight. If it's all clear, we'll head in tomorrow morning. If it's not, well, we can go in the same way we did last time."

"No way! I am NOT going in through that way again!" Sokka said angrily from behind Katara.

She smirked as she thought of the last time they had entered the city through the sewers. Toph and Zuko glanced from Sokka to her and finally to Aang.

"So, what is this other way that Sokka hates so much?" Toph asked as she kept her gaze on Aang. A smile tugged at the edge of her mouth.

Katara's smirk grew. "The sewer," she said.

Zuko and Toph turned to stare at her, shock on their faces.

"The sewer?" Toph asked as she stuck out her tongue in a look of disgust.

Zuko had a look of controlled disgust on his face before he glanced at Toph and started laughing.

"What?!" she said as she turned to face him, punching him in his shoulder.

Zuko's laugh ended abruptly, though Katara could tell he was barely holding it in as he grinned at the earthbender.

"Your face," he told her.

Toph smiled at him with a wry grin and punched him again. Katara could tell it was softer than her initial punch and smiled as Zuko rubbed his shoulder while he smiled along with Toph.

Appa landed with Zuko and Toph still smiling at each other, and Aang trying unsuccessfully to hold back giggles. Katara smiled at them before she turned to jump off Appa. She surveyed her surroundings and saw that they were in a familiar place.

"What made you pick this place?" she asked Sokka as she turned to the exit of the cave of two lovers.

Sokka shrugged after he landed beside her. "I dunno. It seemed the best place to stay out of the way."

"What is this place?" Toph asked once her feet were planted firmly on the ground. She smiled at Katara as Aang and Zuko jumped down behind her. "There's a huge network of caves. And Badgermoles!"

"This," Sokka stated dramatically, "is the exit to the Cave of Two Lovers."

Katara let Sokka tell of what happened as she turned back to Appa. Aang turned with her and airbended the saddle off of the bison and to the side. She smiled at him and went to get her bag. She started frowning as she rummaged through the bag and saw only a handful of fruit left. They would have to get into Omashu by the next morning if they were going to get any more food.

When she turned back to the group, Zuko had already started a fire, Sokka was bringing an armful of wood and Toph was creating a second earth tent. She got up and started passing around the small amount of fruit. Toph smiled at her and Zuko thanked her as she handed them some fruit. Sokka immediately bit into his apple as soon as it was in his hand.

Katara shook her head as her brother continued to eat and handed the last melon to Aang before sitting down next to him with the smallest apple. Aang looked at his melon and then at Katara.

"Here," he said as he tried to hand her the melon. "You need this more than I do."

"No," she said, feeling the heat of a small blush coming onto her cheeks as Zuko and Toph turned towards them. "You need it more."

Aang grinned and brought his hand down over the melon, splitting it in half with a wave of air. He then split one of the halves again and handed Katara a quarter.

"Then at least take this."

She smiled her thanks to him as she took the quarter and bit into its' soft, sweet flesh. She noticed Zuko and Toph exchange a look as Aang smiled, starting to eat the other quarter.

"If you don't want that, I'll take it," Sokka said as he chewed his apple.

Katara frowned at him.

"What?" he asked as he swallowed. "I'm a growing warrior. I don't want to see food wasted."

"Yeah, you're growing all right. If you don't slow down, you'll grow out more than up," Zuko said with a smirk.

"That's a good one," Toph said as she started laughing.

"Hey, I am NOT growing out!" Sokka yelled at the two as they both burst into laughter. He glanced at Katara and Aang. "Am I?"

Aang appeared to be studying the warrior for a minute. "I don't know Sokka. You do seem to be getting a little bigger around the middle."

Sokka looked dejected and turned a puppy dog face to Katara as Toph and Zuko fell onto their backs laughing harder than before. Aang started laughing and Katara finally couldn't keep it in any longer. She started laughing along with everyone else as Sokka stared at her, indignant.

"No," she said between laughs as she tried to breathe. "You're fine, Sokka."

He growled and turned away from the fire, but not before he mouthed a thank you to Katara. She smiled at how hurt he looked as the others' laughter started subsiding.

"Well, we should get going," Aang said as he stood up, looking towards the setting sun.

Zuko nodded and started to get up as well. Katara saw him squeeze Toph's hand once before he rose and walked over to Aang. The Avatar turned to face Katara.

"We'll be back as soon as we know. Don't worry, we'll be ok."

He gave her a small smile before he turned to walk with Zuko down the path that led to Omashu. Katara tried to smile back, but it wouldn't come to her face. Sokka got up once the two were out of sight and headed into the larger of the two tents. Snoring soon came to Katara and she knew her brother was fast asleep. Toph got up and walked over to sit next to her as she stared at the fire.

"Sooo, what's going on with you and Twinkle toes anyways?" the earthbender asked after they had sat in silence for a while.

Katara felt a blush come onto her cheeks again, and was glad Toph couldn't see it.

"I don't know. Just before the invasion, Aang…well, he kissed me."

She felt her blush intensify and was sure her face was red. But once she had started, it felt easier to continue.

"After that, we've been closer. I feel odd whenever I'm around him now, all fluttery. When we were on the run from Azula, we would fall asleep feet apart, but wake up next to each other. And I know it wasn't just him moving, because I was always farther from my bag. I even woke to find his hand in mine once, and it felt…right.'

She saw a smile tugging at Toph's mouth.

"You knew, didn't you."

Toph turned her gaze to the waterbender and smiled.

"Relax Katara. You two have always had a thing for each other. Now it's more open. What's wrong?"

"It's different, that's what. I've always seen Aang as like a brother, but now…now it's something else, something more. I just don't know what to do."

She sighed and leaned back onto her elbows. She sent a sharp glance at Toph when she started giggling.

"Let it flow then," Toph said. "Just let things happen and take it one step at a time. Has he told you anything?"

Katara felt her blush return full force.

"Yeah, that he cared for me, a lot. But if I wasn't sure, we could wait and see."

She sighed again before she started studying Toph.

"What happened between you and Zuko, anyways? I didn't see that coming."

Toph started blushing, and her pale cheeks turned crimson.

"I don't know. He was there for me when I needed someone, and I think I was there for him too. We became friends quickly, probably cause we're so alike. We understand each other. When I was captured, I realized I liked him. I mean _really_ like him. I'm glad he's ok with it."

Katara smiled at her friend. "You asked him about Mai. What about Sokka?"

Toph turned and stared at Katara with her mouth open.

"How did you know?" she whispered.

The snores inside the earth tent ended, and the girls held their breaths until the sound of a snort followed by louder snores made them relax.

"I saw how you acted around him. I may have been blind to Aang, but I could see how flustered you got around my brother. Now, what about Sokka?"

Toph lowered her head, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"He doesn't care about me the way I did about him. I realized that when Suki and Iroh arrived at the air temple. I was hurt, but Zuko was there, and he helped me get over it."

Katara remembered when Aang and Iroh were telling each other what had happened in the few months since they had seen each other. She did remember seeing Sokka with Suki, and Toph then Zuko leave. She had wondered about that, but had still been tending to one of the Kyoshi warriors at the time and couldn't investigate.

"I also realized that I like Zuko more than I had ever liked Sokka," Toph continued. She looked up into Katara's eyes, and Katara felt sorry for the small earthbender as she saw the turmoil and beginnings of tears in her milky green eyes. "I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara sat up and wrapped Toph in a hug. Toph was stiff for a moment before she hugged her back, and Katara could feel wetness on her shoulder from Toph's tears.

"Shh, it's ok," she said as she held onto her friend. "I'm not mad at you, and I don't think Sokka ever had a clue."

Toph sat up and separated herself from the hug. Katara was glad she could see a smile forming on Toph's face as the earthbender wiped her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it seems we're all blind to those who care for us, but can see everyone else's troubles."

Toph punched her lightly in the arm, smiling at Katara.

"I like Suki, and would never wish them any harm."

"I know," Katara sighed. "But we'll have to keep an eye on them when they get together again, or who knows what will happen."

Toph giggled. "Ok. Are you going to tell Aang how you feel?"

Katara blushed again. "I guess. But when's a good time?"

"Whenever you find it," Toph said as she smiled. "I found mine just before we got onto Appa."

Katara stared in shock at Toph as realization hit her. "That's why you were so flustered?! What happened? How did you do it?"

Toph blushed again. "I, um…I kissed him. He told me he was going to be fine, but I knew he was lying. He was going to wipe a tear away, and I couldn't leave him without letting him know, in some way, so, I…kissed him."

Katara relaxed and thought for a minute. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

Toph started giggling and Katara joined her. Sokka let out a loud snort, causing the girls to giggle even more. Toph stopped abruptly and frowned.

"What is it?" Katara asked, worried.

Toph turned and Katara saw worry on Toph's face.

"Aang and Zuko are coming back. They're running, and they're being followed."


	2. A New Weapon?

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and put alerts on! But remember, if you see something I could use work on, I don't know unless you review, and ideas are always welcome. Hope you enjoy and R&R!

Also, if you haven't read Lava yet, go read it! It's crucial to this story! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 2

"They're what?!" Katara asked as she jumped to her feet.

Toph followed her example and also stamped her foot down. A cry of pain came out from the tent Sokka was in.

"They're running back, and being followed. And it doesn't feel like they want company."

Katara saw the look of worry on Toph's face change to one of determination before the earthbender turned to face the path to Omashu in a fighting stance.

"Snoozles! We've got company, and it's not the good kind!" Toph shouted over her shoulder.

Katara turned and saw Sokka staggering out of the earth tent, looking angry, but as soon as Toph's comment reached his ears, he turned back inside and came out with his black sword strapped to his back. Katara ran to the saddle and picked up her water pouch, tying it to her waist as she hurried back to Toph's side. She secretly wished for a river or creek close by when she saw Aang and Zuko crest the peak.

Zuko was running full tilt and Aang was easily keeping stride with him. Before they disappeared as the path dipped down into a gully, Katara saw Aang turn and stomp his foot down before he turned to catch up with Zuko. The sound of cries of surprise and what sounded like a landslide reached Katara's ears long before she saw a sign of the pursuers.

She gasped as fire nation troops crested over the peak. There must have been nearly a hundred in the waxing moon light. Toph held out her hands, concentrating before she raised them. It looked like she was bringing up a great weight as Aang and Zuko came back into view about a hundred yards from where they stood.

Katara saw a series of walls come up abruptly in the path, and she saw a smile appear on Toph's face as the sounds of frustration came from the path behind the first wall. Aang and Zuko reached them moments later. Zuko looked out of breath and worried as he halted just in front of them. Aang continued past and to the saddle, quickly airbending it onto the flying bison.

"C'mon guys, we need to go!" Aang said as he gracefully flew onto Appa's head.

Katara followed Sokka and jumped up to the saddle, grabbing the rail with both hands and pulling herself up onto the saddle. Zuko landed next to her on his knee as Toph landed on her other side. Dirt sprayed her as they landed, telling her that Toph had earthbended the two onto the saddle.

She held onto the rail as Appa took off. She almost smiled as Zuko looked pale for a moment as they took off, but couldn't as she struggled to hold on as they shot straight up. Appa dodged as a fireball came from below on his right.

"Katara, I need some help," Aang said as he stood and started moving his arms in a circular motion.

Katara nodded and moved so that she was kneeling before she started to copy Aang's movements. She felt the water in the air coalesce around them and change into visible vapor as dense clouds formed around them. She felt Aang start to push the water vapor down and followed his example, creating a thick fog that fell to the ground.

She shifted her weight as Appa dodged another fireball, but kept the motions going until a sea of thick fog obscured the soldiers from their view. Aang stopped and turned to smile at her. She smiled back at him as she felt her stomach fluttering again.

"So what was that all about?" Sokka asked as Appa leveled out.

Zuko sent a stern look at the warrior before Aang jumped back onto the saddle and landed in a sitting position next to Zuko. He laid a hand on Zuko's arm and smiled at the firebender. Zuko nodded and his face turned expressionless as Aang started speaking. Katara was curious about what was said between the two, but wanted information as well.

"We went to investigate and saw that the city is indeed under earth kingdom control again. However, it's being besieged by the fire nation. We tried to see who was in control, but were spotted by a pair of soldiers. Zuko was able to knock them out, but not before one had called out. We hurried back and now we have to get to Omashu."

Aang bowed his head as his face fell into a frown.

"We overheard several soldiers," Zuko said when Aang remained silent. "They're planning to attack Omashu with a new weapon at dawn. We need to warn them."

"What type of weapon?" Sokka asked, worry in his voice.

"An army of gliders and a large war balloon. Along with a new type of bomb. It's supposed to arrive tonight," Aang whispered.

Katara felt her heart break as she heard the pain in Aang's voice. She wanted to wrap him up in a hug to ease away the sorrow that no child should ever have to endure. He brought his head up and his gaze met hers. Their eyes locked and she felt a jolt as if electricity had passed between them. He smiled at her and she felt a small smile cross her face.

Somehow she knew that he knew what she had wanted to do. And that it wasn't his fault that the fire nation was now using air nomad technology.

"Oh, please," Sokka sighed. "I said no funny stuff."

Katara broke her gaze away from Aangs' and scowled at her brother. He had his head tilted back as he stared straight up. He lowered his head and turned his gaze to Katara.

"What I'd do now?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Nothing you haven't done before."

Toph smiled at Katara and the waterbender felt better that Toph understood her. She turned her gaze back to Aang and Zuko.

"So what now?" she asked them.

"We're almost to Omashu. We need to see King Bumi right away and try and find a way to help," Aang replied.

Katara smiled as she saw his strength return to his eyes.

"Is that it?" Zuko asked as he pointed ahead of them.

"Yep," Sokka said as all except Toph turned to follow Zuko's direction. "That's Omashu."

Katara remembered both times she had seen the city in the past, once with wonder and excitement, the other with dread and despair. So much had changed in the near year since she had met Aang. She glanced at him and saw hope and excitement in his face. So much had changed, and yet so little.

Appa started to descend as they neared the palace. Katara made out a figure standing in a courtyard of the palace, waiting for them.

"Bumi!" Aang shouted as he snapped out his glider and flew down ahead of Appa.

Appa landed moments later and Katara smiled as Bumi wrapped Aang in a hug. Toph and Zuko jumped down first. Sokka followed and Katara surveyed the scene before following her brother. The old king was standing tall in simple pants and a clean linen shirt, none of his usual flamboyant robes or frills in sight

"King Bumi," Aang said as he turned to Toph and Zuko, "this is my earthbending teach, Toph Bei Fong. And my firebending teacher..."

"Prince Zuko," Bumi stated.

Katara turned as Bumi stated Zuko's title with a cold, flat tone. Zuko was meeting Bumi's gaze, and it looked like they were having a contest of wills, and that Bumi was winning. Zuko broke the connection and stared at his feet as Toph walked up beside him and slid her hand into his.

"Ha! He's better than his sister. Good choice, Aang," Bumi said, laughing with several snorts intermixed.

Katara smiled and sighed as Zuko stared at Bumi, shock on his face. Sokka laughed and Katara saw him roll his eyes at the old king's sense of humor. Bumi turned to Toph and bowed his head.

"And it is an honor to meet you, Toph Bei Fong, daughter and heir of House Bei Fong, and the Blind Bandit. I am glad Aang took my advice and found you."

Katara saw Toph smile and duck her head as she blushed before she bowed her head back to the king. Bumi turned to her and Sokka.

"And my two favorite water tribe people!" He hurried to them and wrapped them in a bone crushing hug.

"As long as he doesn't have any more of that creeping crystal," Sokka whispered to his sister after Bumi had released them and turned back to Aang.

"I agree," Katara whispered, trying to hold back a giggle as they followed the king to the Avatar.

"Now, what brings you and your friends to my doorstep this late hour?" Bumi asked Aang.

Aang's face fell before it hardened as he turned serious.

"A war balloon is coming," Aang told Bumi. "And an army of gliders and smaller balloons with a new type of bomb. We faced the balloons after the eclipse and this past week. They're planning to attack at dawn. We heard and we're here to help."

Bumi brought his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Hmm, I've heard rumors of these balloons." Bumi studied Aang. "Do you know what type of bomb?"

Aang shook his head. "No, but we're here to help and stop them."

Bumi nodded. "Please follow me then," he said as he started walking inside, gesturing them to follow.

Katara followed the others behind Bumi as they entered the palace. Aang stopped abruptly and Katara almost walked into him before she saw what had stopped him. The sight of the people before her stopped her as well as everyone else.

The king of Ba Sing Sae stood up next to his bear as the group entered the room. Beside him were the former governor of Omashu from the fire nation along with his wife and son. Also the leader of the resistance from Omashu and the earth kingdom general who had tried to induce Aang into the Avatar state, along with a handful of others that were unfamiliar to Katara.

"What…? How…?" Aang started as he stared at everyone.

"Welcome to the White Lotus Society of Omashu," Bumi said, grinning. He turned to the group that continued to stand. "My friends, Avatar Aang has brought grave news."

He waited until all of their attention was on him before he continued.

"The fire nation army is bringing a war balloon and an army of gliders, much similar to the Avatar's to invade at dawn. As well as word of a new type of bomb."

"What does this balloon look like? And how can we stop it?" one of the men asked.

"And what are you doing here, your highness?" the former governor asked, keeping his gaze on Zuko.

Bumi turned to Zuko as everyone's' attention shifted to the prince. Katara saw Aang give him an encouraging smile and Zuko nodded.

"I guess I'm the best to explain the balloon," he said as he stepped forward. He turned to face the former governor first.

"I am the Avatar's firebending teacher now, Governor Hu. I see a different path for the fire nation than my father, and the Avatar was gracious enough to give me another chance."

Zuko turned to bow to Aang and Katara felt a smile appear as Aang bowed back. She moved closer to Aang as Zuko asked Bumi for some paper. Bumi obliged and called for some paper and ink. They waited, everyone taking their seats, several chairs appearing for the newcomers. Katara sat between Aang and Toph as paper arrived and Zuko started making sketches.

"Did word really spread that fast?" Aang whispered to her as he surveyed the near twenty people in the room. "There's so many, from so many different areas."

Katara shrugged. "I think so. Iroh did have a head start since we were running from Azula. You really think we can trust the general, or the governor?"

Aang reached out and took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before he let it go.

"You heard Iroh. They come from all walks, all nations, and they all want the war to end. If Bumi and Iroh trusted them, I'm willing to give them a chance."

"I'm sorry my drawing isn't the best," Zuko said from the middle of the room as he laid down his sketches.

Katara turned her attention from Aang to Zuko and saw that the sketches were good, better than most she had seen. There were several detailed sketches of the balloon from several angles, as well as a detailed sketch of a glider that was like the one Azula and her friends had ridden on.

"The balloon's power source is here," Zuko said as he pointed to the middle section. "There are six entrances, with the front port the main and the engineer door at the back the least used."

Katara thought to when they had infiltrated Azula's balloon and entered the engineer door. She also remembered that Zuko's redirected lighting had struck the middle. Her estimation of Zuko grew as she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing when they had rescued Toph and he had struck the balloon. Maybe she should give him another chance.

She shook her head slightly as she brought herself back to the conversation at hand. Several of the men, including a couple of generals were arguing about which way the best to attack a flying target was. Bumi shifted his gaze from Zuko to Aang and back several times before he saw Katara studying him. He gave her a wry smile before he spoke.

"The Avatar and his teachers have faced this weapon before," he said. He waited until everyone had quieted down and turned their attention to him once more before he continued. "Perhaps they have a suggestion."

He turned to them as everyone else followed suit. Aang looked uneasy and Zuko turned to Katara, a wry smile tugging at his mouth before he turned back to the group.

"The balloon itself is made of cloth, while the body is metal," Zuko said. "A well aimed rock, bolt of fire, air or water will pierce the cloth, but the people on the gliders are the problem. The gliders are made of wood and cloth. We also don't know what this new type of weapon is."

He turned back to Katara and she saw his smile spreading.

"Katara, Toph and I have been inside this type of balloon before. We may be able to get inside and find out what new weapon there is and also disable it."

Katara felt that she was going to strangle him as she saw a smirk appear on Toph's face. The generals started talking in excited tones, agreeing with the prince.

"We'd better get going then," Aang said as he stood up. He bowed to Bumi who stood and bowed back.

One of the unfamiliar generals rose as well.

"We'll be ready when they come, Avatar Aang," he said.

Aang bowed and started walking back to the courtyard where Appa was. Katara, Toph, and Zuko rose to follow him. Sokka jumped up and followed them as well. He caught up with them quickly and hurried to Aang.

"I should go too," he told the Avatar. "I helped perfect the balloon and may be the best one to figure out what to do."

Katara saw Toph and Zuko look skeptically at Sokka, but Aang nodded.

"I agree. No, he's right," Aang said when Toph opened her mouth to protest. "C'mon, let's get on Appa, and we'll talk once we're in the air."

Katara watched as Toph, Zuko and Sokka climbed onto the saddle before Aang turned to her. He gave her a smile and she realized she was still frowning.

"It'll be ok," he told her before airbending himself onto Appa's head.

Katara sighed and followed the others onto the saddle. Appa let out a low bellow before setting off again. Once Appa was level, Aang joined the others in the saddle, sitting next to her.

"Sokka did help make the balloon work in the Northern Air Temple with Teo's father. He's also great at ideas and can figure out what this new weapon is."

"Yep, Snoozles is our idea guy," Toph said, leaning back with a smirk. She turned to Aang. "So what are we gonna do?"

Aang smiled and glanced at Katara.

"Appa and I will take you to the engineer door. If they spot us, we'll keep them busy while you guys work. Just like the drill, find where you need to go, and disable or weaken the weapon before the balloon. I'll stay outside until you guys are ready."

"Drill?" Zuko asked.

"I'll explain later," Toph replied with a smirk.

"Aang, are you sure about this?" Katara asked the Avatar.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Scared of what they might find on the balloon and scared most of all for Aang. What if he was captured or hurt? He smiled at her, a reassuring smile.

"Yeah," he answered her. "C'mon, we need to make some cover."

He continued to smile at her as he stood up. She followed his lead and stood up as well, feeling the wind rush past her robe. She smiled as the thought of the Painted Lady striking another balloon crept into her head. Aang smiled back at her as they started the movements to create clouds.

She felt the same rush as when they had first moved together to create and move clouds over the fortune tellers' town as they moved in rhythm. The water came out of the air and surrounded them, swirling around them in the moonlight.

She spotted the balloon in the distance as she twirled, moving the clouds. She focused her will and moved the clouds steadily towards the balloon, and smiled as she felt Aang doing the same. The clouds soon obscured their view of the ground and the balloon except for occasional glimpses.

Appa soon slowed and Katara saw that the small platform at the engineer door entrance was a short four feet away from the saddle. Zuko jumped the distance and waited as Sokka jumped.

"C'mon Toph, it's not that far," the firebender said as Toph stood at the saddle edge.

She look worried, but smirked at Zuko as he spoke and jumped easily straight at him. He smiled as he grabbed her arms to steady her when she landed before turning to Katara. She was shocked by the emotions in his amber eyes, happiness, hope and worry. She had not seen those emotions in Zuko before.

She turned to Aang and he smiled at her. She walked up to him and wrapped him in a hug, holding onto him.

"Don't worry," he said. "You'll be ok."

Katara backed away from the hug and smiled at him. "I know. Be careful."

She turned to jump, before a thought occurred to her. She waved her arms around her and the clouds obscured her and Aang from the others for a minute. She turned quickly back to Aang and planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips before turning back to the others.

She moved the clouds away from between her and the engineer door and jumped the four feet easily, landing between Zuko and her brother. Katara glanced back at Aang and saw him blushing before he turned to Appa.

"C'mon," she told the boys as she quickly bent some water to freeze the lock. "We need to get moving."

She saw Sokka giving her a funny look out of the corner of her eye as the door opened. Zuko went in first, followed by Toph. Sokka followed the earthbender and Katara brought up the rear as she closed the door gently behind her.

"What was that about?" Sokka hissed back to her.

"You don't want any 'funny stuff', so I made sure you wouldn't see," she whispered back to her brother, smiling as they crept through the empty metal corridors.

Katara heard her brother sigh in frustration, but thankfully he didn't make any more retorts. They went in the opposite direction than when they had rescued Toph, and descended a level, hiding from several groups of guards before they came to a large steel door.

"This is the armory," Zuko whispered. "The new weapon should be in here."

Katara nodded and saw Sokka doing the same as Zuko eased the door open. He motioned the others to follow as he disappeared behind the door. Katara wondered how Toph read him, but remembered the earthbender saying that she and Zuko understood each other, and wondered if that had anything to do with it.

She was startled out of her musing by a soft thud from behind the door. She hurried around the door and saw Zuko and Sokka half carrying an unconscious soldier to the edge of a large room. She looked around and gasped as she saw nearly endless rows of large metal cylinders resting in racks in the large warehouse like room.

The cylinders were about three feet long and a foot in diameter. Each rack held ten cylinders and the room held two racks side by side, and Katara counted at least five racks deep before darkness obscured the rest.

"How can we stop all these?" she said quietly to herself.

"First, we need to find out what they are," Sokka said as he hurried to the closest one.

He started to inspect the three foot long cylinder as Zuko approached it before he found a hatch on the top. He gave a wry smile to the firebender as he started to open it. Katara suddenly felt a sense of dread and put her hand on Toph's shoulder when the earthbender went to follow Zuko.

"What…?" Toph started, glancing at Katara.

"Wait," she replied. "It doesn't feel right."

Sokka opened the hatch and a cloud of yellow dust rose up. Zuko abruptly shoved the hatch closed as Sokka started coughing.

"Toph! Katara! Get out of the room, now!" he shouted as he started to cough.


	3. Poison

A/N: Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and if there's any ooc-ness, please let me know, and keep those reviews coming! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 3

Katara pulled Toph outside the still open door and shut it behind her before the earthbender could protest.

"No!" Toph shouted as Katara closed the door.

"Shh!" Katara said as she glanced up and down the metal corridor. "We don't know if there's any soldiers around."

"We can't leave them in there!" Toph said in a heated whisper. "What happened?!"

"I don't know," Katara replied. "Sokka opened one of the bombs and a yellow dust came out and then Zuko told us to get out."

"And you listened to him? You?!"

"Yes!" Katara hissed. "I don't know what that thing is, but he might. Now, can you tell what's going on in there?"

Toph looked like she wanted to argue, but held her tongue as she concentrated. Katara waited as patiently as she could for Toph to answer.

"I can't 'see' that well in there," the earthbender said finally. "Sokka's on his knees, but Zuko's up and moving, though a bit sluggish."

Toph's face suddenly went pale as her features changed to worry and shock. Katara was also sure she saw fear in the earthbender's face.

"What? Toph, what?!"

"Zuko just fell. Katara, we need to get in there!"

Katara took a step back. They needed to get their friends out, but how could they if they could be knocked out by this dust like the boys. What if something else was knocking them out? And how could they get in and out if it was the dust. She brightened as an idea came to her and she opened her water bag.

"I've got an idea," she said.

Toph stopped looking frantic and turned her face to Katara.

"I'm going to create a bubble of water around our heads, so we don't breathe in whatever is in there," she continued. "Then we'll go in, grab the guys and get out. Got it?"

Toph looked unsure, but nodded.

"We'll have air from out here," Katara told the earthbender, trying to reassure her.

"Get it over with then," Toph said, clenching her fists.

Katara quickly bent out the water from her bag and made a thin bubble of water around her head first, then proceeded to do the same around Toph's head.

"Ok, you get Zuko, I'll get Sokka," she said once she was finished, and was surprised when her voice echoed slightly.

Toph nodded and Katara opened the door and saw the first rack of cylinders on fire. Sokka was slumped on the floor next to the first rack, struggling to move, and Zuko was next to the second rack, struggling to rise. Katara hurried to her brother and started pulling him up as she saw Toph rush to Zuko' side.

"Mmmm, don't…feel….good," Sokka said as she started pulling him upright.

She draped his arm around her neck as she moved herself under his shoulder and hoisted him up. She concentrated on her and Toph's bubbles as the boys bumped into them as they helped them rise. She struggled back to the door with Sokka's feet dragging behind them. He was mumbling, though she couldn't make out the words.

She finally made it out the door as she felt the oxygen in her bubble start to get stale. She glanced around and thanked the spirits that no guards had come yet as she dropped Sokka onto his back to the side of the door. She turned to help Toph and Zuko and saw them exiting the room behind her.

Katara shut the door as soon as they were through and released the bubbles, bending the water into a globe. The waterbender concentrated and a yellow solid formed in the middle of the globe

"Get it away from you," Zuko said between coughs as he fell into a sitting position.

Katara nodded and drew the globe of water close to her before pushing it away from her, in a throwing motion. The water stayed about an inch away from her hands as the yellow solid shot down the hallway and landed after a few skips about fifty feet away from them.

She turned back to the boys as she moved the water to cover both hands. She concentrated on Sokka as the water turned the bright blue of healing.

"This isn't good," she said to Toph and herself as she examined her brother as he started to cough. "He's been poisoned somehow. His muscles aren't responding, though his internal organs are still functioning normally."

Katara turned to Zuko. "What was that stuff?" she asked him.

He tried to answer her but fell into a fit of coughing. She waited as he slowly regained control and took a deep breath.

"It's called forkroot, or goldeneye for the flower." He coughed again and waited until it passed. "Its' power is not well known, but take the plant and crush it into a powder, and it will disable a person completely."

He fell into a fit of coughing again. Katara waited until it started to subside.

"Does it have to be inhaled? How can it be stopped?"

"No, as long as it can enter the body, it will affect them. Airborne is the best way. Fire burns away all trace of it." He coughed again and looked at Toph. "It stops bending too, just as effective as Ty Lee."

Katara sat back on her heels as she held the water in a globe on her palm. She thought of what she had seen.

"Will the fire spread enough to destroy it all?" she asked Zuko.

Zuko turned his gaze back to her and she saw he was unsure and worried.

"No," he replied.

"We can destroy balloon," Sokka said weakly from beside Katara.

They all turned to look at him as he tried to sit up.

"Don't move Sokka, not yet," Katara told her brother in a gentle voice before she turned to Zuko again.

"How long do the effects last?"

"A couple of hours to a whole day. I'd say he had a large enough dose for the whole day."

"And you?" Toph asked the firebender.

He smiled at her weakly. "A couple hours. I can move, though I won't be able to bend or fight well until morning."

"Sounds like the last time we were in a balloon," Katara said as she smirked at the two.

Zuko turned to her with surprise, but smiled back at her. Another idea came to Katara as she moved the globe of water around in her hands. She turned back to Sokka.

"Sokka, I want you to try and not breathe for a second, ok? I'm going to try something to make you better."

Sokka gave her an odd look but nodded slightly. He took several deep breaths as Katara moved the water around her hand and changed it into healing water as she moved her hand close to his mouth. He nodded again as he let out a deep breath and Katara moved the water into his mouth and down into his lungs.

She saw him clench his fist as she quickly concentrated and tried to draw the yellow powder in his lungs into the water before drawing the water out again. She moved the water back into a globe and formed the powder intermixed with the water into a solid as Sokka sat up coughing.

Katara watched the solid form into a small ball, larger than before and sent it flying down the corridor. She turned to her brother and smiled.

"I couldn't get it all, but it should be better. How do you feel?"

He coughed more and sat up, shaking his head. "Better, thanks," he croaked out between coughs.

Katara turned to Zuko as the water moved around her hand. "Zuko?"

He nodded and started taking several deep breaths as she walked over to him. He nodded as Sokka had done while releasing a breath and she slipped the water quickly in and out. She again formed the solid as Zuko started coughing.

"Katara, we've got trouble coming," Toph said before the dust had combined in the water globe. "From your right, two of them."

"Ok," she replied as she readied the globe and solid. "I'm going to hit them with this stuff, then take them out. Can you get the guys up?"

"I'm not helpless," Sokka whined.

Toph gave him a dirty look as Zuko started to rise unsteadily. Katara smiled at her brother. He was definitely feeling better.

"Yeah," the earthbender replied as she walked over to Sokka. She punched him in the shoulder before helping him up to his feet.

"We'll start heading to the engine room," Zuko said once he was standing. "Straight, then make the fourth left."

Katara nodded as she stood, readying the globe and small ball of powder. She heard two sets of boots coming towards her from around a corner thirty feet away. Two soldiers turned the corner, talking and stared in shock at the sight of a waterbender in a light robe and three others limping away.

Katara shot the ball of powder at them and followed the solid with two water whips. The two soldiers started coughing as the ball of powder burst when it hit the left soldier's chest. He fell to his knees as he inhaled the yellow powder as Katara struck the other with the water whips.

One hit the man's head and the other struck his hand as he brought it up. The soldier cried out and Katara smirked as she saw him breathe in some of yellow dust. She moved the whips to grasp one leg of each man and pulled them back, knocking the soldiers onto their backs.

She moved the water to their mouths and froze a small portion over each mouth as she brought the rest of the water back to her and into her bag. She then turned and hurried to follow the others. Katara didn't see them, so followed Zuko's direction, making the turn and came upon two more soldiers.

"Damn!" she said as she moved the water out of her bag and into two whips. She shot them out to the soldiers as she ducked a fireball. Her first whip grabbed the leg of the right soldier, and knocked him to the ground as her other whip reached out to the hand the fireball had come from.

"Sound the alarm!" the firebender said in a female voice from behind a white mask. "We have a wat…"

Katara stopped the call with a quick whip to the head which dislodged the mask from the helmet. She was shocked for a second to come face to face with a girl with bright green eyes and black hair, maybe only a year or two older than her.

She quickly recovered and sent a small amount of water to freeze over the girls' mouth as her water whips grabbed the girls' ankles. As soon as the whips were around her ankles, she lifted the water up and dissipated it once the girls' ankles were above her head.

The girl fell onto her shoulders and rolled backwards as the other soldier struggled to rise. Katara moved her arms, combining the water whips and brought down a large block of ice onto the other soldier's head. The soldier fell to the floor in an unconscious heap as the girl stood up and shot another fireball at Katara.

Katara ducked under the fire and swept her arms to the side, moving the ice to sweep at the girls' head. The firebender tried to duck, but the bottom edge caught her helmet and knocked her into the side wall. The girl slid to the floor, unconscious.

Katara knelt and examined her as she drew the water back to herself. The girl was out and would have a bump and a headache, but that was all. She rose and hurried to catch up with Toph and the others.

She found a door open and listened for a minute. She smiled as she heard Toph's voice from inside and went inside. She saw several large machines with fires inside several of them. Two workers in sooty clothes were imprisoned and unconscious, bound by metal pipes wound around their arms and torsos.

Sokka was inspecting several of the machines, and was turning cranks while Toph leaned back against the wall, looking impatient. Zuko was sitting next to her, looking tired. He glanced up when Katara entered the room and Toph glanced her way as well. The earthbender sighed and smiled at her.

"Finally! Did they really take you that long?" Toph asked.

Katara smiled at Toph's impatience. "No," she said, "I met two more just down the hall. One was a girl about Zuko's age. They're unconscious now."

Zuko sat up when she mentioned the girl.

"What did this girl look like?"

"Black hair, bright green eyes, my height, and she was a firebender. That's funny, I've never seen a firebender with green eyes."

He stood up quickly.

"Sokka, hurry up!"

"I'm trying," Sokka called. "Why?"

"We're in trouble. Toph, can you close those pipes at the top? That should cause plenty of trouble."

Katara studied Zuko as Toph hurried to the furnaces. He took charge easily, and was worried.

"She's unconscious Zuko. What's wrong?"

Zuko locked his gaze with hers for a minute.

"I've heard of her. She's like Azula and Ty Lee combined. She won't be out for long."

"Done," Toph said as she hurried back to them with Sokka on her tail.

"Let's go then," Zuko said as he peeked out of the door. "All clear, let's leave."

Toph followed Zuko with Sokka still on her tail. Katara took up the rear again. They walked past where Katara had faced the girl and found the man still unconscious, but every trace of the girl was gone, including the mask. Zuko picked up the pace as they ascended the stairs, and turned into another corridor. Katara saw Sokka start to falter, and came up beside him.

"Here," she whispered to her brother. "Lean on me."

He smiled weakly at her as he draped his arm around her shoulder, leaning on her as they walked quickly. Toph grabbed Zuko's hand before he turned another corner and pulled him back.

"Five standing in the corridor," she whispered as Katara and Sokka stopped behind them. "I think they're waiting for us."

Katara saw Zuko frown and his brow furrow as he started thinking.

"Is there another way to the door?" Katara asked him.

Zuko shook his head. "No, we need a distraction. Any ideas?"

Toph and Sokka frowned as they tried to think. Sokka's face lit up after a few seconds.

"Toph, you can bend the floor, right?" he asked.

She nodded, but continued to frown. "We still have to get by them."

"Yeah, but how about some yellow dust to slow them down too?"

"From where, Sokka?" Katara asked him. "We can't go back."

Sokka lifted his free arm and Katara saw a yellow gleam on his clothes. He smiled at her.

"From our clothes. You can take the powder out of us, so you can take it off our clothes and send it at them. Then give us a bubble to breathe as we pass like when you got us out of that room. Then Toph can shake the floor under their feet before we pass."

Katara felt a smile start to tug at her mouth as Sokka grinned. She withdrew from under him and opened her water bag as he leaned against the wall. She took off as much powder as she could and created a ball the size of her fist of the powder inside the globe of water.

"I can't create the bubbles until I throw this at them," she told her brother. He nodded. "Ready Toph?"

Toph grinned at her and kneeled so that her hands were on the floor. "Ready."

Katara turned the corner and threw the solid at the soldiers. They started to cry out as the ball hit the closest soldier and burst, creating a yellow cloud. The ground under them started to shift and two of them lost their balance as Katara quickly bent the water into bubbles around the four friends' heads.

Zuko rushed forward as soon as his bubble was closed and knocked several to the side, jabbing a couple in the stomach with the hilts of his swords. Toph followed close behind the prince. Katara shouldered under her brother and helped him through the chaos as fast as she could. Just before they were clear, a rough hand grabbed her arm.

She pushed Sokka ahead and turned to the offender, trying to free herself. She came face to face with a white mask and saw that a small hand held her. She took a deep breath and bent the small amount of water surrounding her head into a whip and struck the side of her offenders' head, the same spot she had knocked the firebending girl with a block of ice.

A feminine voice let out a muffled curse from behind the mask as the hand dropped away. Before Katara could strike again, the girl in the mask managed to grab Katara's shoulder. She pinched her shoulder between her arm and collarbone.

Katara let out a groan as the water abruptly fell, but kept her mouth shut as she felt her strength start to leave. The girl had hit the same place that Ty Lee had when Azula and her friends had taken over the city of Ba Sing Sae. The girl charged towards Katara and Katara spun and landed a kick on the girl's head as she moved out of the way.

She was running out of air and would have to breathe the yellow dust in soon if they kept this up. The girl turned and snarled, her mask gone again as Katara turned to face her. She then saw a figure behind the girl before a wave of air hit the firebender and knocked her past Katara.


	4. A New Foe

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially MastaDrummer22! Please, R&R, I can use any and all suggestions for ideas, better writing, ect. Also, if you think I have too much fluff going on, please let me know. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 4

Katara barely held her ground as the wind tore through the corridor, blowing the dust and the strange girl away. The waterbender let out her breath as she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Lean on me," Aang's voice said as she saw his feet come next to her.

Strong hands reached under her arms and lifted her gently until she was standing. A shoulder came under hers as her arm was draped around a strong neck and held in a hand. She looked up and saw Aang grinning at her.

"Some storm, huh?"

Katara let out a weak laugh. "Yeah," she said as she smiled at him.

They started walking and Katara felt her strength returning quickly.

"The others?" she asked him.

"Up ahead, on Appa. We were worried when you didn't follow. And then their bubbles fell apart."

Katara nodded as they ducked through the engineer door. Zuko jumped back to the platform from the saddle once they were through and shut the door, pressing his palm against the locking mechanism. Katara saw him frown as he turned to Appa.

"Toph, I could use some help."

Aang airbended himself and Katara onto the saddle as Toph jumped past them back onto the metal platform as an alarm started sounding. She felt a thrill as she hung in the air for a second, Aang supporting her before they landed.

"What happened Hothead? Can't you finagle it somehow?" Toph's sarcastic voice said from behind Katara.

She smiled as she sank into a sitting position in the saddle and heard an exasperated sigh come from Zuko. She was sure he was either rubbing the bridge of his nose or running a hand through his hair as the creak of metal bending came to her.

"Done, let's go," Toph said.

Katara scooted towards the front of the saddle so that Toph and Zuko would have room to jump back on as Aang jumped onto Appa's head. She saw Sokka laying down, holding his stomach on the far side and scooted closer to him as the earthbender and the prince landed on the saddle.

"Yip yip," Aang said from Appa's head and the bison took off, heading back towards Omashu through the clouds.

"Sokka?" Katara said. "What's wrong?"

Sokka just moaned as Zuko spoke up.

"He's feeling the aftereffects of the poison. He'll be fine in an hour."

"Poison?!" Aang cried, turning his head back to see them. "What happened?"

Katara motioned to Zuko and he frowned at her. It seemed they were always passing explanations off to each other, for someone was always out of the loop.

"You know more about it," she told him. "I'll explain the end. I just need to rest a second."

Zuko's frown grew, but he nodded and turned to face Aang.

"We found the armory and the new weapon. It's a poison that comes from a plant called forkroot or goldeneye for the yellow flower. The plant is crushed and the powder paralyzes a person, and prevents bending."

Zuko paused, opening his palm and concentrating. He frowned but continued. Katara felt a moment of sorrow for the firebender. She paused as she recognized the emotion. A few weeks ago, she would have been ecstatic that his bending had been removed, but now that was a hindrance.

"How can it be stopped?" Aang asked, worried, as he jumped back into the saddle.

"Fire," Zuko said. "It can be either inhaled or ingested and will affect a person. They had a ton of it. I was able to set fire to the first rack before it took hold of me. Katara was able to get us out."

He nodded his head in thanks to her and she smiled back at him. Her smile grew as his face fell in shock for a moment at her smile, but he quickly recovered and continued.

"She healed us as much as she could, but it was already in our system. Sokka suggested destroying the balloon, so we headed to the engine room as Toph felt two soldiers coming."

Zuko smirked at Katara and waved to her. She sighed as Aang looked to her. He smiled at her and she felt herself smiling back.

"Ok, now I'm gonna start saying 'no funny stuff,'" Toph said as she sighed and leaned back against the saddle rail.

Zuko smiled and poked Toph in the side.

"Hey!" she cried as she sat straight up and shied away from him. "What was that for?!"

Zuko continued to smile. "That was funny stuff."

Toph smiled back at him and Zuko nodded to Katara.

She nodded back and started, keeping her gaze on Aang.

"I had 'healed' the boys by pulling some of the powder out of their lungs with water, and had created a ball of the solid inside the water."

She smiled as Aang's jaw dropped in admiration and continued before he started asking how.

"Toph felt two soldiers coming our way, so I volunteered to take them while she got the boys to the engine room."

She saw Zuko frown at being labeled a boy again.

"I threw the solid at them and it exploded on them. It had the same effect on them as on Sokka, starting to incapacitate them immediately. I used water whips to knock them down, and then froze water over their mouths."

"Don't worry," she said as Sokka turned to look at her with horror on his face. "I left their noses free. They could still breathe."

"I hurried after the others and came upon two more soldiers, one in a firebender mask. They started to sound the alarm. I was able to knock them out, but I found out that the firebender was a girl a little older than me, with black hair and bright green eyes. I hurried to the engine room and found the others."

She waved to Zuko again and but he shook his head.

"C'mon, Katara, please continue," Aang said.

She was about to continue when a large explosion sounded behind them. Appa let out a startled bellow as everyone, including Toph, looked behind them. The balloon was on fire and falling. Katara saw many people who looked like ants from the distance they were scurrying about and gliders heading away from the balloon.

"I guess that did the trick," Toph said, smirking.

Katara tried to smile back, but felt uneasy. They had left several unconscious inside. Zuko saw her frown and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Not everyone in the fire nation is heartless," he said. "Someone will have made sure that those men got out."

Katara nodded and smiled at Aang when he took her hand in his.

"Zuko's right," he said. "What happened next?"

"Oh," Katara said as she felt a giggle rise up in her throat at Aang's curiosity. "I told Zuko about the girl and he asked Toph to close the pipes to the furnaces, and to hurry. She did and we raced back to the door where there were five standing guard."

She smiled at her brother, and he gave her a weak smile.

"Sokka came up with the idea of using the powder against them off our clothes and then creating bubbles so we could breathe. Toph shook the floor as I sent the powder at them and then we hurried through. Sokka was still weak from the poison, so I helped him through. A hand grabbed me before Sokka and I were through, so I pushed him ahead to deal with the soldier."

She paused as she took a deep breath, remembering the strange girl and the small hand.

"The girl in the mask had grabbed me. I took a breath as I bent the water around me into a whip and struck the girl's head. She was able to grab my shoulder like Ty Lee and my bending disappeared. She attacked again and I kicked her. That's when you showed up, Aang. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Aang replied, blushing.

She took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Arrgh," Sokka said as he turned his head away from them.

Aang and Katara broke into giggles as Toph and Zuko smiled at the warrior. Aang turned to Zuko, questions on his face.

"So who was that girl?"

"I don't know her real name, I don't think anyone does anymore," the prince replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, turning back.

Zuko glanced at the warrior before turning his gaze to Aang again.

"She's an assassin, called the Green Dragon by some. She's trained in all techniques; poison, firebending, weapons, and martial arts. She's not as young as she appears, probably closer to 20, though no one knows her age anymore. If she's here, we're in deep trouble."

"Is that why you said she's like Azula and Ty Lee combined?" Toph asked.

Zuko frowned and nodded.

"Yes. She's not a good firebender. But what she lacks in power, she makes up for in diversity. Her teacher taught Ty Lee, but what he didn't teach Ty Lee were the deadly pressure points, which this girl knows."

Aang nodded, looking grave. Before he could ask more, Appa started descending. Katara stared as they landed in the courtyard of the palace of Omashu. King Bumi and a handful of others rushed out to meet them as Toph jumped to the ground and earthbended a platform up to Appa's saddle.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" Bumi asked as Katara helped Sokka onto the platform.

"We're ok," Aang said. "We need to talk to everyone. Right away."

Bumi nodded and turned to usher everyone back in. Sokka leaned on Katara as Toph lowered the platform back down. Zuko followed Aang as Katara led Sokka in trailed by Toph.

"Is he all right?" the fire nation governor asked when he saw Sokka enter the room.

"Yes," Katara answered as Sokka sat in one of the chairs.

Everyone took their seats and looked expectantly at Aang, occasionally sending worried glances at Sokka and Zuko who looked exhausted.

Aang remained standing and waited until all took their seats. A couple of the men in uniform were missing, but King Bumi assured the Avatar that it would be all right to start without them.

"We found the new weapon, a poison from the plant forkroot, or goldeneye. It paralyzes and disables bending. They and the balloon were destroyed. Several gliders made it out, but the worst is yet to come."

Aang remained silent and let the information sink in. He glanced at Katara and she smiled at him, trying to reassure him. He gave a slight smile back and turned back to the elders.

"There was an assassin on the balloon. Katara faced her. Zuko told us she is known as the Green Dragon."

Several people turned blank stares to the Avatar, but the oldest men and the fire nation governor's wife drew in sharp breaths, looking shocked.

"You faced her? And _lived_?" the lady asked Katara.

Katara nodded. "Yes, Lady Hu. She was dressed as a firebending soldier, mask and all. It wasn't until I unmasked her that I noticed her. When I told Zuko about her, he became worried."

"And rightly so," King Bumi stated. "This is good news and bad. We are still under siege, though it is less likely we will be overrun. This assassin will be trouble. Lady Katara, if you would be so good as to give a detailed description to the artists and the word will be spread in case she tries to infiltrate our people."

Katara nodded her assent, feeling incredibly exhausted.

"Yes, my dear," Lady Hu said to the waterbender. "And be on guard. If a target lives, it is said the Green Dragon will hunt them down to the ends of the earth to get their revenge."

Katara swallowed, and nodded to the lady. "I will, thank you for the warning."

"Well, you've all had a long night," King Bumi said as he waved and attendants entered the room. "It's time for bed, for all of you."

A kind looking middle aged woman approached Katara and Toph as a man approached the boys.

"This way, Lady Katara, Lady Toph," she said. "I will show you to your room."

Katara rose sleepily and followed the woman out of the room. Toph came alongside her, looking exhausted as well. Katara was glad they were finally going to sleep, though part of her secretly wished she could share a room with Aang.

"If there's anything you need, my name is Hina," the woman said as they walked down an empty corridor. "I will be on call for you at all times. Ah, here it is. This is yours for as long as you wish. To call me, just pull the cord."

Hina opened a door and Katara stepped into the room, followed by Toph. The earthbender immediately went to one of the two beds and fell onto it, hugging the pillow. Katara surveyed the room, and saw a large window, along with many elaborate wood furnishings. It was much better than her first stay at the palace.

"Thank you Hina," Katara said. "Is there perhaps any place I can get some clothes in the morning?"

Hina looked affronted for a second, before a motherly smile came upon the slightly wrinkled face. "Oh my dear, I'll get them for you. They'll be here in the morning for you. And your friends are just down the hall, third door on the left side."

"Thank you," Katara said as she made her way to the other bed as soft, even breathing came from Toph.

She fell onto the bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	5. Surprises

A/N: Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love you guys! This chapter's dedicated to all of you who love fluff, and sparkysparkyboomman! Wish I could respond to your reviews, so this one's for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, if I did, the rest of the episodes would be out already.

Chapter 5

Katara woke to sunlight hitting her face. She groaned and turned under the blanket to face the other way, but it was too late. She was already awake. She peeked her eyes open and found that she was facing Toph's bed, Toph's empty bed.

"What…?" She started, sitting straight up. "Toph?"

Her voice echoed around the empty room. She got up and sat on the edge of the bed. The room was circular and the walls earthen, as in all earth kingdom cities. Green and white drapes hung around the window and tapestries showing ponds and flowers adorned the walls.

Katara looked out the window and by the light, thought it was at least noon. She glanced around and saw a large cherry wood dresser with some clothes on top. Upon investigation, it turned out to be a light green dress in her size, much like the one she had worn in Ba Sing Sae to the palace.

"I'll have to thank Hina," she said to herself as she changed into the dress, leaving her light robe folded neatly on the dresser.

She was about to open the door when a knock sounded on it.

"Yes?" she answered.

"It's Hina, dear, may I enter?"

Katara opened the door and smiled at the motherly attendant.

"Oh, I just knew that dress would look beautiful on you," Hina cried as she smiled at Katara.

Katara felt a blush come onto her cheeks. "Thank you, for everything."

"No worries, my dear," Hina replied. "I was just coming to check on you. You must be famished. May I take you to your friends? They're at luncheon now."

Katara felt her stomach rumble at the thought of food and nodded.

"Yes please."

Hina bowed her head and gestured for Katara to follow as she headed down the hall.

"Is everyone all right?" Katara asked as they walked down elegant hallways. "Was there an attack at all?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. You poor children did so much and were so worn out. The one who looks like you, your brother?" Katara nodded, and Hina continued. "He woke up just before you. Poor boy looked like he was going to faint if he didn't get a bite to eat soon."

Katara smiled at her brother's voracious appetite, and was glad that Hina didn't know the real Sokka yet.

"And no attack. The sentries have passed word that there's confusion in the fire army camps. Some of our men are disrupting them even more. Ah, here we are."

Hina opened a large door and gestured for Katara to proceed. It was the same room in which she, Sokka and Aang had had a feast with King Bumi on their first visit. The large table had tons of food on it, almost every type imaginable.

She smiled as she saw Sokka eating a chicken leg with one hand and grabbing for a roll with the other. Toph and Zuko were eating more properly, and were laughing occasionally at Sokka. It looked like Aang had just finished and was reaching for an orange when he spotted Katara and his jaw dropped.

"Wow," he said as he froze in mid reach.

Katara blushed and dropped her gaze as everyone turned to stare at her. Aang got up and walked to stand in front of her.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered. "Here, let me show you to your seat."

He offered his arm as Katara felt her blush intensify. She took it and he walked her to an empty seat between himself and Toph, on the other side of the table from Sokka.

"Thank you Aang," Katara said as Aang pushed her seat in for her.

He gave her a beaming smile and took his own seat.

"What would you like?" he asked her.

She eyed the dishes set out before them. Her stomach growled, reminding her she hadn't eaten since the evening before, and that had been early.

"Just some fruit and perhaps some of those sandwiches."

Aang smiled at her and airbended an apple, a melon, and a sandwich onto her plate.

"And to drink?"

Katara smiled at him. He was being very courteous, even like a gentleman.

"I'll get that."

She waved her hand, expecting some of the juice in the pitcher to come to her glass, but it didn't even stir. She frowned and waved her hand again, moving her arm, but nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked.

She frowned at the prince. "No, at least it shouldn't be."

She waved again, but again no response.

"Katara, what's happening?" Aang asked.

She looked at the water jug and moved both hands, trying to draw the water towards her, but nothing happened, not even a ripple. She stared in shock at her hands, then at the water before meeting Aang's gaze.

"Aang, my bending's gone."

Aang put his hand on hers and she saw compassion and sympathy in his grey eyes.

"So," Sokka said between mouthfuls. "Thad gurl tuched you. Like Ty Lee, it'll be back lader."

Katara glared at her brother. "Swallow, and then talk, Sokka. I hope you're right."

She looked at her hands again. Whenever Ty Lee had knocked out her bending, it had never been for this long, but perhaps Sokka was right. She should just wait, it would come back.

"Here, let me get that," Aang said as he bent some juice out of the pitcher and into her glass.

Katara smiled her thanks before concentrating on her meal. Aang and Toph tried to pull her into a few conversations, but Katara remained silent throughout the meal. Sokka focused only on his food, and Zuko entered a few of the dialogues as they ate. She noticed that he and Aang kept sending concerned glances her way.

She wasn't nearly as hungry as she had once thought, and as soon as she had finished the food on her plate, she excused herself. She felt sorry for the look of sorrow on Aangs' face as she left the table and room. Upon closing the door behind her, she fell back, resting against the door.

"So where to now?" she asked herself as she looked up and down the empty corridor.

She heard the light tinkling of water falling from her right and felt pulled that way. She followed it and after a few turns, came upon a courtyard in the middle of the palace. Trees shaded the courtyard, and grass lawns wove in and among several paved paths. All the paths led to the center where a fountain stood, twice as tall as her.

Katara moved to the fountain and saw the fountain was actually the figure of a woman with long hair holding her hands, palms up at face level. Water poured from the hands of the woman and fell into a pool at her feet. Katara felt pulled to the water and went to it, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She ran her hand along the top of the water and frowned when she tried to bend and it was unresponsive.

"This is a place to soothe troubled minds. What troubles yours?"

Katara turned to the voice and saw it was King Bumi, walking up one of the paths towards the fountain and her. She relaxed and smiled at him as he sat down next to her.

"So, young lady, why are you troubled?"

"I can't bend your majesty. That girl, the assassin, she was able to grab me, and now I can't bend."

"You can call me Bumi, Katara," he said with a kind smile. "But from what I've heard, you've faced this problem before. What makes this time different?"

Katara stared at the water as she thought. What made this time different?

"Whenever Ty Lee touched me, it always came back sooner. This time, I can still _feel_ the water, it just won't respond. What's happening to me?"

She looked up into the wrinkled face as she asked her question. Bumi sat back and brought his hand to his chin in classic thinker position.

"Hmm, well, we'll wait and if it doesn't return, there is a physician here that may help."

"Thank you, your…Bumi."

The king smiled at her before his gaze turned to look over her shoulder.

"Ah, just the person to cheer you up. I'll leave you two alone," he said before he rose and walked past her.

Katara followed him with her eyes, puzzled until her gaze came to rest on another person. Aang was watching her, with sorrow and tenderness on his face. He smiled at Bumi as the king passed him and walked over to Katara.

"May I sit?" he asked her.

She nodded and blushed as Aang sat in the place Bumi had just vacated, though he was closer to her than the king had been. He placed a hand on her folded ones in her lap.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked her.

She looked up into his grey eyes and felt her stomach flip. She saw an emotion in his eyes that she had seen many times when she caught him just staring at her, but for the first time, recognized it for what it truly was; love.

Katara broke her gaze away from his and stared at the water again.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I feel…useless. I can't bend."

"But it should just come back. Just like Ty Lee…"

"But that's the thing," she interrupted, looking into his eyes again. She had to make him understand. "It feels different than when Ty Lee did it. And I've always gotten it back by now."

Aang took one of her hands in his own and squeezed it gently. "Maybe it will. What did Bumi say?"

Katara stared at him. "How did you…?"

He blushed and grinned at her sheepishly.

"I didn't, until now. What did he say?"

"That I should wait, and if it doesn't return, there's a physician here."

Aang's grin grew. "See? Now, let's have some fun today."

Katara couldn't help but smile back at his easy, laid back attitude, and his enthusiasm.

"Ok, but no riding the mail shoots."

His grin faltered for a second.

"Ah, you're no fun. But I had a better idea. C'mon."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and away from the fountain, laughing. Katara couldn't help but laugh as well as he led her out of the courtyard and through several hallways.

He led her to the outside courtyard where Appa was laying down. He gazed at them as they passed by, chewing on some hay.

"Where are we going?" Katara asked as they hurried down some stairs.

"You'll see," Aang said as he led her down into the city.

She heard a smile and a hint of laughter in his voice and smiled. He certainly loved surprises. Katara followed Aang through many more turns until he finally stopped and turned to her.

"Ok, close your eyes," he said.

Katara gave him a hard look. He smiled sheepishly again and waited.

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes.

"You're peeking, cover them."

She sighed and put her free hand over her eyes. Aang squeezed her hand and led her around a corner and for about fifty feet. She felt a breeze on her face and rustling her dress as he stopped her. He brought his other hand to hers and placed something inside of it.

"Okay, open."

Katara dropped her hand and opened her eyes, staring out at the open expanse before her. The wall was about a hundred yards from where they stood and below them, and beyond that, several camps of the fire nation army. But past them was the ocean, with the sun glittering off of it as it started to set, lighting the ocean in shades of pink and gold.

She then turned her gaze to the object in her hand and stared at a small shell pendant attached to a blue velvet band. She turned the shell over and saw the air and water symbol side by side. She looked up to see Aang blushing and rubbing his head with one hand

"It's a bracelet. I know you have your mother's necklace, so I, uh, made you a bracelet."

Katara smiled at him and held it up to him.

"Can you put it on, please?"

He grinned and took it and moved to place it on her right wrist. She grinned back at him and held up her left arm. He stood and stared.

"Are you sure? That means…"

"I know," she whispered as she felt a blush come onto her cheeks. "That I'm taken."

Aang blushed and tied the band securely to her left wrist. She looked at it in the sunlight once he was finished and then back at him. He was really blushing and looking at his feet while he fidgeted.

"This isn't the only surprise, is it?" she asked him.

"No!" Aang cried out as he brought his eyes to meet hers. "Um, I mean, no. Would you like to fly with me?"

Aang took up his glider from the ground and snapped it open. He held out his hand to her.

"Please?"

She looked into his grey eyes again and saw his love for her. She took his hand, smiling.

"I'd love to."

He grinned and pulled her hand so that she twirled into his embrace. She blushed and gave him a wry smile as she looked into his eyes.

"You learned that from Jet, didn't you?"

"Yep," he replied, grinning. "Hold on to my waist, from behind."

Katara moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He moved the glider into position and shot a quick smile at her over his shoulder before he jumped into the air. The air currents took the glider and them up and around the city in a wide circle.

"Hold on!"

Katara grabbed around his waist tighter as Aang started a series of loops and flips. She heard screaming and found it was coming from both her and Aang. It wasn't the scream of fear, but excitement. They started laughing as they evened out and Aang took them on another slow circuit of the city.

She started frowning when she saw the remains of the balloon in the distance. Aang must have felt her tense because he turned so that they couldn't see it.

"It wasn't your fault," he said to her.

Katara nodded and hugged him, pressing her cheek against his back as they started to descend. They hovered for a second a few feet above the courtyard where Appa was before Aang let go of the glider as a cushion of air took hold of them. They floated down as the glider flew to land quietly a few feet away. Aang turned to her once they were on the ground.

"I want you to know that I love you, I always have."

Katara felt lost within the grey depths of his eyes. She had never felt like this before.

"If you don't…"

"Shh," she said as she brought a finger to his lips. "I…I don't know. But I do care for you, a lot."

She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He was surprised, but started to kiss her back.

"Ahem," a voice said behind them. "Sorry to interrupt…"


	6. Doctor's visit

A/N: Thank you everyone! And now for the next chapter, again, please R&R! The next few chapters may be a little ways off, I'm working like crazy, but I hope to write at least a page a day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 6

Katara backed away, blushing furiously from the kiss, and being interrupted. Aang smiled at her and was blushing as well before he turned to the voice.

"Yes?" he asked.

Katara turned and saw one of the younger men in uniform from the White Lotus Society standing near Appa. He kept shifting his gaze from the Avatar to the bison, edging away from Appa as the flying bison kept his gaze on the man.

"King Bumi and the society wish to speak to you, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara. It's urgent."

Aang sighed and glanced at Katara.

"Ok, lead us there, please."

The soldier turned and led them to the room where they had met the society the night before. When they entered, it looked like Zuko and one of the generals were about to start throwing punches. Zuko was barely holding himself back while Toph held his hand. Several of the other men in uniform were physically holding onto the general while Sokka was in the middle.

"Calm down, General Lee. Zuko is not a spy!" Sokka said.

"How can you know that?!" the general shouted as he freed a hand and pointed it accusingly at the prince. "He probably warned them while he was on that infernal contraption! Now my son has been captured!"

"What's going on here?!" Aang shouted as he struck the end of his staff onto the floor, sending a ripple through the stone.

Everyone turned to stare at him and Katara. Katara came alongside Aang and saw his brow furrow as he looked at the general.

"He's a spy!" the general cried as he tried to lunge at Zuko again.

The men holding him lost their grip and the man was almost upon Zuko when he was suddenly swallowed to his shoulders in the floor.

"Let me out of here!"

"No," Toph said, with a deathly cold tone. "Not until you listen."

"I would think it would be best if another told the Avatar what has happened," King Bumi said as he walked in.

He turned to Aang and Katara.

"Some of our earthbenders were wreaking havoc in the fire nation army camps, spreading more discord to end the siege. One of the companies held the sons of several of our generals, including General Lee here. That company was the only one attacked, and all were captured. Several men tried to reach them, but were held at bay by a yellow cloud and a troop of firebenders that were not affected by this cloud."

Bumi glanced at Zuko who was still standing, breathing heavily as he looked from the general in the ground to the king. Katara saw the flash of anger in the firebenders' eyes.

"The general heard and insinuated that Prince Zuko had told them, which is utterly ridiculous. He was in your company and that of your teachers the entirety of your stay here, and had no knowledge of our attacks."

Bumi sent a sharp glance at the general who lowered his eyes in shame before raising his gaze to the Avatar.

"But he knew of the poison, a poison none of us have heard of before, and knew the layout of the balloon and the gliders intimately. He knows something," the general said.

"I would prefer to be addressed as if I were here, thank you," Zuko said in a hard voice. He looked at Toph who was still holding his hand and his face and tone softened. "I'm better now, thanks."

Toph blushed and nodded, letting his hand go as she stepped back. Zuko turned to Aang and Katara, and she noticed that his face was set in a stern, emotionless expression.

"I've heard of the poison because I've been exposed to it, as a child. All royals must undergo some of the same training as assassins to survive an assassination attempt," Zuko told Aang and Katara.

He turned to the general. "And I know the layout of the balloon and gliders because I had to inspect them along with a royal procession before the eclipse. I am not a spy. In fact, both my sister and my father have tried to kill me this past week for renegading."

The general looked ashamed as he tore his gaze away from Zuko. Zuko turned to King Bumi and bowed.

"Forgive me for any trouble I may have caused."

Bumi grinned at the firebender. "No trouble."

The king stomped his foot down and the general rose up out of the ground. General Lee turned and bowed to Zuko.

"I'm sorry. Forgive my outburst."

Zuko bowed his head back to the general.

Aang nodded, starting to smile, as the prince and general took their seats, sitting on opposite sides of the room. Katara sat down next to Toph as Aang spoke to Bumi.

"I heard that there was an urgent need for us to be here, Bumi. What's wrong?"

Bumi grinned at Aang, and then turned to Katara.

"My Lady, how are you feeling this afternoon?"

Katara met his gaze and saw a glass of water on the table. She discreetly waved her hand and again, nothing happened.

"The same," she told the king.

Bumi tuned to a grandfatherly man with long, grey hair, though he was well dressed and groomed.

"This is Dr. Drake. You two should speak afterwards."

Katara nodded and thanked Bumi silently as he turned back to Aang.

"We have received a ransom notice for the troop. Their commander, Captain Jade, wants you, Prince Zuko, and Lady Katara in exchange for thirty men, five of which are sons of generals."

Aang nodded. "When and where?"

"A half mile north of the gate tomorrow at sunset."

Aang nodded again and looked thoughtful.

"You can't seriously think of turning yourselves in, can you Avatar Aang?" a man in civilian dress asked.

"No," Aang replied as a wry grin came across his face. "But I will be there so that we may free these men. Sokka, any ideas?"

Sokka looked startled, but quickly recovered. He looked thoughtful until his face lit up.

"You guys go out, and we'll have earthbenders waiting underneath."

"But the poison," General Lee said.

"I'm working on that," Sokka said.

The warrior glanced at Zuko and asked Bumi for paper and ink.

"Zuko, can you draw what I say?"

Zuko looked hesitant, but nodded, drawing a grin out of Sokka.

"Great! Ok, here's what we'll need..."

"Now would be a good time for you to see that guy," Aang whispered to Katara as he sat down next to her.

She nodded and looked at the doctor. Their gazes met and he nodded, gesturing to go outside. Katara stood, excusing herself as the doctor did the same. She followed him outside and waited for the physician to close the door.

"Please follow me," he said, "King Bumi told me of your condition and my assistant is waiting for us."

Katara nodded and followed him downstairs to a room that was comfortable, not what she had imagined a doctors' room to be like. A large window, similar to the one in her own room, let in lots of sunlight, and several plants stood underneath it. A large couch was on the far side of the room and a small table in front of it.

"Oh, hello there," a girl said as she entered the room and smiled at Katara.

Katara stared at the girl. She was about the same age as her, with blue eyes, and brown, braided hair. Katara thought she was the spitting image of Yue, except with brown hair.

"Are you all right?" Dr. Drake asked her.

Katara mentally shook herself. "Yes, thank you."

The physician smiled kindly at her and gestured her to the couch.

"This is my assistant, Kalaya. She was with some others on a voyage to the South Pole from the North, and helped a village not far from here. She decided to stay and help us while her companions continued on their way."

"Kalaya, this is…"

"Master Katara, I'm so glad to finally meet you," the girl said excitedly as she stepped up and bowed to Katara. "Master Pokka talked about you endlessly on the voyage."

Katara smiled back. "It's good to meet another water tribe member."

She moved to the couch and sat, looking expectantly at the physician.

"So, what now?" she asked him.

He smiled and pulled a chair up next to the couch before sitting. Katara saw the girl move behind her.

"Kalaya is going to look you over with her healing abilities while you tell me of your previous experiences with this technique. I've heard of pressure points being used to take away bending, but have never had the chance to examine it."

Katara took a deep breath and sighed before relating her previous experiences when she had fought with Ty Lee to the physician while Kalaya moved blue healing water over her back and arms. She then moved on to her experience the previous night and how it felt different.

"I can still _feel_ the water, unlike the other times," she told the doctor. "And it has always come back by now."

Dr. Drake looked thoughtful for a minute as Kalaya took her healing waters away.

"Kalaya?"

"Her chi is blocked, at the left shoulder, though I can't tell why it hasn't come back," the girl said.

The physician rose and moved behind Katara and poked several areas around her shoulder. He touched the area where the assassin had grabbed her and Katara cried out as a wave of pain hit her.

"I'm sorry," he said as he withdrew and moved to sit again. "She missed a critical point."

"But she didn't miss," Katara protested. "I can't bend."

Dr. Drake frowned. "No, she did miss, or you would have been dead by now."

Katara gasped and heard Kalaya do the same.

"She tried to kill you and missed, but instead of just disabling you for a few hours, she has permanently disabled your bending, but your life has been spared."

"Permanent?!" Katara gasped. She looked at the doctor, pleading with her eyes for some positive news. "Can it be reversed?"

Dr. Drake sighed. "Yes, it can be reversed, but only by a pressure point specialist. I have heard of only two besides this assassin, and one was her teacher."

He smiled reassuringly at Katara. "I will try and contact the other, he is an old friend of mine. Last I knew he was in Gaoling. I'll send word as soon as I know."

Katara stood. "Thank you Doctor. And thank you Kalaya."

The girl smiled at her. "Anytime, Master Katara. If you need anything, please let me know."

Katara smiled weakly at the girl and left the room, walking slowly back to the society's room. She was just about there when she heard voices in the hallway.

"You can't just give yourself up."

"I'm not going to go down without a fight, and you'll be there."

Katara sighed and waited behind the corner as she heard Toph and Zuko talking.

"I know, but what if Sokka's contraptions don't work?"

"I know you. If there's trouble, we'll be ok," Zuko said, his tone softening. "I have complete faith in you and Aang. It'll work out."

Katara heard Toph sigh.

"I know you're there, Katara, come on out."

Katara felt a blush come across her cheeks as she stepped around the corner and walked over to Toph and Zuko.

"Everything ok?" Toph asked her.

"Yeah, fine." Katara replied.

"Don't lie to us," Zuko said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Toph said as she punched Zuko softly in the arm, a smile tugging at her mouth.

Katara sighed and smiled at the camaraderie of the two.

"How did you know?" she asked Zuko.

"Your face," he said calmly.

"Fine," she said. "My bending is gone, permanently unless I can find a pressure point specialist. The physician here knows of one in Gaoling and is going to contact him. I feel…useless."

She sighed again and fell into one of the elegant chairs that lined the hallway.

"I can't bend, I can't teach Aang, I can't fight, and I don't even think I should be here right now."

"Nonsense, if anything, you can mother the fire nation to death," Toph said, smirking.

Katara glared at the earthbender and was about to send a remark back when Zuko spoke.

"You're not useless, look at your brother. He can't bend, and he's one of the best swordsmen I've ever met. Also remember Mai and Ty Lee. They couldn't bend, but they got by."

"Yeah, but they had training," Katara replied, still depressed.

"I can teach you," Zuko said.

"What?!" Toph and Katara shouted as they both stared at Zuko.

"At least some of the martial arts, and swords. There should be someone here that can teach you something else you might be interested in. And Sokka could help too."

"Why do you have to teach her?" Toph asked.

Katara was surprised at the undertone of anger in the earthbenders' voice. Zuko just turned and smiled down at her.

"Because I'm here, and Sokka can teach her too. You're not jealous, are you?"

Toph turned and grumbled under her breath. "No," she said finally.

Zuko smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder before he turned back to Katara.

"Maybe you should have Sokka start, but definitely today."

Katara nodded and was about to ask what had happened in her absence when Sokka poked his head outside the door, frowning until he spotted Zuko.

"Zuko, can you draw some more?"

Zuko sighed and nodded, following Sokka after giving Toph's shoulder a squeeze.

Toph sighed and sank into another of the chairs in the hallway as Zuko closed the door behind him.

"So what's the plan so far?" Katara asked Toph after a few minutes of silence.

Toph sighed and relaxed into the chair.

"Snoozles is creating a kind of mask that the earthbenders should be able to breathe through without breathing in the poison, kinda like your bubbles. You three are gonna go meet the captain and get the men back. As soon as they're clear, we'll create some mayhem and get us all back into the city."

Katara felt a smile tug at the edge of her mouth. "Sounds like Sokka."

Before the two girls could talk more, the door opened and most of the men filed out, followed by Sokka, Zuko and Aang. Several of the younger men hurried off in various directions as the older men talked excitedly, leaving the area in twos and threes. The boys looked confident as they approached the girls.

"Finally," Toph said as she jumped to her feet. "So is the plan the same?"

"Yeah," Sokka said as he grinned at the earthbender.

Zuko was speaking quietly with Aang behind Sokka while the warrior told the girls almost exactly what Toph had told Katara. Aang grinned at Katara as Sokka finished.

"Sooo, you need training?" Aang asked her.

"Yes," Katara sighed.

"Great! Sokka, we can teach Katara while they work on your design. C'mon!"

Aang hurried back into the room and out to the courtyard where Appa lay while Sokka followed, puzzled. Toph was holding back giggles as she and Zuko followed a dejected Katara. Aang turned to them once they were all outside. Katara felt odd when she saw that they had lined up, almost automatically in front of Aang.

"Ok," Aang said as he looked at Katara and Sokka who were on his left. "Sokka, you can start teaching Katara how to fight without bending. Her bending's gone until the doctor can contact a pressure point specialist."

Katara saw Sokka look worried before a smirk crept onto his face as the information of her disabled bending reached him. She was going to have to get back at him for that later.

"Toph and Zuko, you guys can train me further. Momo, you can…Momo, what are you doing here?"


	7. Lessons and Interruptions

A/N: Hi everyone and thanks for reviewing. To all those who just read, please review! I always respond as soon as I can and love hearing from you, critiques and all. This chapter is dedicated to Kaamenchan and Kataang412 because I can't respond to Kaamenchan and Kataang412, you're going to hate Bumi even more. )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 7 Lessons and Interruptions

Katara and the others turned in surprise as the lemur glided onto Aang's shoulder and started purring. She also noticed he held a rolled up piece of paper in his hand.

"What have you got there?" Aang asked as he took the paper.

He quickly scanned it, and started blushing before he handed it to Sokka.

"Here, it's for you."

Sokka grabbed the paper and read it though three times, a grin coming over his features as he started blushing as he read and re-read the letter.

"Sooo, who's it from?" Toph asked in a sweet voice.

"Suki," Sokka replied, turning crimson. He looked over at Katara and smiled at her before turning his gaze back to Aang.

"She's in Gaoling with The Duke and another Kyoshi warrior. They've been spreading the news, but got intercepted by a fire nation patrol, and Liz, the other Kyoshi warrior got hurt. They're at a doctor now, and ask if we're in the area to stop by. Toph, your mom spoke to Suki and says she'd like to see you if you come by."

Sokka had turned to Toph as he stated the last. The earthbender frowned before sighing.

"I guess, but we should deal with what's on our plate at the moment. So, was that all that was in the letter?"

Toph's voice rose back into a sweet sing-song as Sokka started blushing again.

"No," he replied, his face a bright red. "But that's private."

Zuko smirked at the warrior while Katara smiled at her brother's embarrassment. She would have to get a hold of that letter later, just to see.

"Great!" Aang cried. "Ok, back to where we were. Sokka, you and Katara can practice over by Appa while we train out further."

Everyone nodded and Katara followed her brother as Momo flew past them to land on Appa, falling asleep almost immediately on the bison's back.

"Ok," Sokka said as he turned to face her. "For starters, you're actually a great fighter."

Katara felt her jaw drop as her brother looked at his feet.

"But that's only waterbending; I can't fight hand to hand like you."

"Yeah, you can," he replied before his eyes met hers. "I've actually been copying you lately, but adjusting it. Except for the swords, but I've, uh, kinda put waterbending moves into that too. Look, all you have to do is use the same movements and flow, except closer with a little adjustment. Now, I'm going to attack, and I want you to defend yourself, ok?"

Katara nodded, still dumbstruck that her big brother, the great warrior Sokka, had been putting her moves into his fighting style. Sokka stepped in, throwing a punch to her face. Katara moved to his left and struck her hand out, palm out, like she would if she had some water and hit his side. Sokka gasped and stopped, holding his side with his hand.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Katara cried as she moved to inspect his side.

"Fine," he wheezed, smiling at her. "See? You can fight. No, I'm alright."

Sokka walked around, breathing deeply as Katara tried to check the area again. He finally turned back to her, a smile on his face.

"Ok, again?"

Katara smiled back and waited for Sokka to attack. He punched to her face again, and again she moved to his left and struck at his side again, but Sokka ducked and went to grab her arm. Katara stepped back, pulling her arm out of his reach and stuck her leg out as Sokka stepped in again. He saw her leg just before he tripped over it and stepped back. He swept his other leg out, and Katara jumped over it.

Before she had landed, Sokka had stepped in and thrust his hand to her throat. She tried to step backwards, but landed on her bottom.

"Nice moves," he said as he held a hand down to her.

Katara eyed it before taking it and smirking at her brother as he helped her to her feet. "Not bad yourself. Again?"

Sokka grinned and struck at her again. She dodged and thrust back. They practiced for what seemed like ages, Sokka winning most of the time, but as time wore on, Katara started knocking her brother down more and more.

"Not bad," she heard Zuko saying from behind her as Sokka knocked her down again.

She looked back at him as he was walking towards her and noticed the sun had just set and lamplighters were out, lighting the lamps around the courtyard.

"Try to keep your center low," the firebender said as he stopped next to her.

He held out a hand and she frowned up at him before taking it. He helped her to her feet and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Like this, keep your center low. You'll keep your balance better. And keep your elbows tucked in."

Katara frowned, but did what he said. She saw a smirk on his face.

"Good," he said. "Now, defend yourself."

Zuko dove in, jabbing at her stomach. Katara back-stepped and ducked, sweeping her leg out. Zuko jumped up and over her, landing behind her. She turned and sent a punch to where his gut should be. He caught her wrist before he landed and she noticed he was still smirking.

"Nice shot, but that won't do it."

Katara growled at his remark and turned, kicking towards his head. Zuko kept her wrist in his hand and stopped her kick with his other hand, grabbing her ankle.

"What now?" he asked in a bored tone.

Katara smirked at him and saw a moment of hesitation on his face. She pushed herself forward with her free leg and hit his head with her own.

"Something I learned from my brother," she replied as he let go of her limbs and stepped back.

She crouched down as she heard Sokka and Aang cheering for her. She charged in and jabbed at his gut again. Zuko dodged, sending a punch to her head. She blocked it and spun, sending her leg out, knocking his feet out from under him.

"Not bad for a beginner, huh?"

Zuko looked up at her and smiled as she held her hand out to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet.

"No, not at all."

She smiled back at him as they walked over to where Sokka had joined Aang and Toph as they watched the fight. Sokka and Aang were all grins, but Toph was facing away, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was great!" Sokka cried as they came closer.

"Yeah, just remind me never to use my head unless it's a last resort," Katara replied as she brought her hand to the sore spot on her head.

Aang smiled at her as he went to her. She wrapped him in a hug as she saw Sokka sigh and turn away. She then saw Toph stalk off away from Zuko as the prince approached the earthbender.

"C'mon," Sokka said. "I'm starving and its' dinner time."

"I'll catch up," Katara said as she broke away from Aang. She gave a reassuring smile to Zuko as she passed him and hurried to catch up with Toph. He looked startled for a second, but nodded sadly before he turned to follow Aang and Sokka inside.

Katara caught up with Toph as the earthbender turned down a deserted hallway.

"I don't want to talk to you," Toph growled as she stopped, with her back to Katara.

Katara stopped just behind Toph.

"What's wrong?"

"I said…I. Don't. Want. To. TALK!"

Katara leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest as she felt a smile tug at her mouth.

"I didn't ask Zuko to teach me, in fact, I'd prefer just to fight him and beat him, with waterbending."

Toph turned her face towards Katara and she saw the beginning of a smile form on the earthbender's face.

"He's mine first," Toph said.

"He's all yours," Katara said as Toph turned towards her, smiling.

"Fine, but no moves on your part," the earthbender said as she stepped in and poked a finger at Katara.

"With Zuko? Ugh!" Katara stuck her tongue out at the thought.

Toph started laughing and Katara joined her.

"Don't worry, I have trouble enough keeping up with Aang."

"Yeah, Twinkletoes is kinda fast. Not a bad dancer either."

Katara blushed as she remembered the dance they had done while in the fire nation.

"Yeah, so are you done moping? All that hitting has made me hungry. Now I know how Sokka feels."

Toph grinned up at Katara.

"Yeah, let's go. Training Aang with Zuko's hard work. At least water just gets you wet. Now I have to be careful of the fire."

Toph's face softened as they started walking towards the dining room.

"But he'd never burn me on purpose," she said softly.

Katara smiled. "I'm glad you two get along so well."

"So, have you found your moment?"

Katara stopped, but caught up again with Toph, blushing.

"Yes, well, kind of. We were…interrupted."

Toph turned her face towards the waterbender, surprised and curious. "When? What happened?"

Katara glanced at Toph and studied her.

"When were you so curious about that kind of stuff?"

Toph blushed and dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Since we talked. So, what happened?"

Katara giggled and relayed the afternoon's events to Toph, glancing over a few parts, and told of how she had kissed Aang before being interrupted by one of the members of the society.

"Sounds just as exciting as my afternoon," Toph said, blushing.

"Why, what happened?" Katara asked her, curious.

"I had another swimming lesson," the eathbender said, blushing more intensely. "And, well, our moment was interrupted too. Your brother sure knows how to interrupt something."

Katara was about to ask exactly what had happened, but they were already at the dining hall. She saw Kalaya hurrying towards them with something in her hands.

"Master Katara, please, wait," Kalaya said as she stopped in front of the two girls, breathing heavily.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"Here, these are for you," Kalaya said as she thrust a wooden box at Katara.

Katara eyed the box before opening it and gasped as she saw the contents. Two ivory daggers were set in velvet. They were curved and looked like they used to be teeth. The handles were intricately carved with scenes of whales and sea serpents.

"I can't take these," Katara said as she tried to hand the box back.

"What are they?" Toph asked.

"They're ceremonial daggers," Kalaya said, still regaining her breath. "My father taught me how to use them. Since you can't bend, I though you might want to use these."

Katara looked at the daggers before meeting Kalaya's blue eyes.

"I…can't. I never learned. My father left for war when I was little after my mom died, and couldn't teach me. Thank you, but I'll have to pass."

Kalaya smiled, but refused to take the daggers back.

"I can teach you, after dinner. I won't keep you; the king is waiting for you two. Meet me in the fountain courtyard afterwards."

Katara smiled and nodded back as Kalaya took the box and walked back the way she had come.

"Sounds like you've got some good teachers," Toph said, smirking.

"Yeah, let's get inside, I'm starving."

Katara opened the door and waited for Toph to go through before following the earthbender. The boys were already eating, Sokka thankfully more polite this time than he had been at lunch. King Bumi and Lady Hu, as well as two of the generals had joined the boys for dinner.

Toph grinned at Zuko and he smiled back, obviously relieved as she sat down next to him. Aang smiled at Katara and gestured to the empty seat between him and Sokka. Katara grinned and went to sit next to him.

The dinner was delicious and the dialogue focused on Sokka's ideas and contraptions, as well as the plan for the next day. Katara was glad that no word of her condition came out. Aang took her hand in his as they finished and leaned over to whisper to her.

"So, any plans for tonight?"

"Yes," she whispered back. "Kalaya is going to teach me how to use daggers."

Aang looked dejected, so Katara squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"You can watch, maybe we can do something after."

He grinned at her and squeezed her hand.

"Ok, I'll be there."

After dinner, Katara excused herself and hurried to the fountain courtyard with Aang following her. Sokka had disappeared into a room with several members of the society and Toph and Zuko had gone off in their own direction. Kalaya was waiting for them and had another set of daggers with her.

"Ready?" she asked Katara.

Katara nodded and moved to pick up the daggers from the box. Kalaya started by showing her some forms which Katara copied as Aang watched from his seat on the fountain ledge. They did forms late into the night, and would have continued later, but Kalaya stopped her, glancing at Aang.

"I think he's waiting for something," the healer whispered to Katara.

Katara nodded, feeling a smile come onto her face as she stopped and looked at Aang. He sat up expectantly when she put the daggers back into their wooden box and Kalaya picked the daggers up.

"You should practice more, meet me here tomorrow morning?" Kalaya asked.

"Yeah, that would be great, thank you again."

"No problem," Kalaya said, grinning as she hurried off.

Katara turned to Aang and saw he was blushing.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?" she asked him as she sat down next to him on the fountain ledge.

He blushed again and looked up at her.

"Well, I was hoping we could continue what we were doing when we were interrupted. That's only if it's alright with you."

Katara smiled as she felt a blush come across her cheeks. Aang was always so polite, and innocent. That's part of what she liked about him. He was still a kid, even with all the responsibility on his shoulders.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said in a low voice as she leaned closer to him. Aang leaned in too and was about to kiss her when they heard Sokka and King Bumi talking loudly as they entered the courtyard.


	8. Exchanges

A/N: Thank you again to everyone. Another cliffy for everyone and I'll try and update soon, just little internet makes me frustrated sometimes. Again, please R &R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 8

"Ah, there you are, Aang," Sokka said as he spotted them. "Can you airbend some of those bubbles for you, Katara, and Zuko tomorrow? What?"

Sokka shifted his gaze to Katara when he finally noticed she was glaring at him. She sighed and got up, giving Aang a smile.

"Maybe another time," she told Aang before turning to scowl at her brother again. "And you need to learn to be more respectful. I'm going to bed."

She marched past her brother as she heard him asking Aang and Bumi what he did wrong. She sighed as she made her way to the room she shared with Toph and found Hina waiting there.

"Lady Katara, I've heard you've been training hard all day and drew up a hot bath. It's ready for you if you like."

Katara smiled and nodded, letting the motherly attendant lead her into a side room and help her out of her dress. Katara sighed as she sank into the steaming water. She relaxed completely and fell asleep in the hot water.

Hina came in later and woke her with a touch on her arm. She motioned to a towel and left again. Katara was exhausted, but felt better as she toweled off and went to bed. She noticed Toph's bed was still empty as she sank onto her own. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

She woke with the dawn the next morning as was her custom, and saw Toph sprawled across the other bed, snoring lightly. She smiled at the earthbender and got up to find a light blue shirt and pants waiting for her on the dresser. She did her hair in a simple braid, tucking her maiden strands away safely and hurried to the fountain courtyard.

Kalaya arrived the same time she did and smiled a greeting to her. They started off doing forms where they had left off the night before. After about an hour, Kalaya stopped them and had Katara face her in a fighting stance.

"Remember, it's the same as hand to hand martial arts. The daggers are a sharp extension of your body. Keep them close and strike when you see an opportunity."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, hesitant about using her daggers on the healer. "What If I actually hit you?"

"No worries," Kalaya said as she bent some water from the fountain and glazed it over the edges of the daggers, creating a barrier of ice over the edge. "We have safeties. Now we'll only get hit with cold. It'll hurt if we hit hard, but it's better than me having to heal us."

Katara smiled and crouched into a fighting stance as she waited for Kalaya to move. Kalaya crouched as well and stepped forward, swinging her right dagger towards Katara. Katara deflected the blade with her own and swung at Kalaya's middle. The healer jumped back and swept out her leg, trying to sweep Katara's feet out from under her.

Katara jumped up as she swung at Kalaya's head. The healer ducked more and came up, bringing her dagger to Katara's throat as Katara landed. She smiled at Katara as she yielded.

"You're a fast learner, no wonder Master Pokku was so taken with you," Kalaya said as she stepped back, bowing to Katara.

Katara bowed back as she saw Aang and Sokka come into the courtyard out of the corner of her eye.

"Thank you for the lesson, but I think the boys need us."

Kalaya smiled back as the two girls turned to wait for Sokka and Aang to come to them.

Sokka was talking animatedly with Aang, but stopped abruptly when he saw the two girls waiting for him. His jaw dropped as he stared at Kalaya.

"What's wrong Sokka?" Katara asked her brother.

He shook his head and stared again at Kalaya. "You're not related to Yue, are you?" he asked the healer.

Kalaya blushed, and nodded sadly. "She was my cousin. We were all saddened at the loss of our princess, but I know she will always watch over us."

"Yeah, she does," Sokka replied, looking sad and thoughtful.

Katara glanced at Aang and they exchanged a glance, knowing that Sokka still felt responsible for not being able to protect Yue.

"She chose to give her life back to the moon," Aang said as he placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "She'll always watch over us."

Sokka glanced at Aang and nodded.

"So what brings you guys here?" Katara asked, trying to bring her brother back to the moment.

He looked up at her surprised before he turned thoughtful.

"We received a letter from the Captain of the fire nation army. They require that you not have any weapons when you exchange yourselves for the earthbenders."

"So what are we going to do?" Katara asked him as she saw a smile creep onto her brothers' face.

"The earthbenders underneath can hold your weapons and at the right moment, toss them up to you. It'll be perfect. You guys will appear unarmed and frightened, and then you'll suddenly have everything!"

Aang and Kalaya started giggling at Sokka's excitement while Katara sighed.

"And what will the signal be?" she asked her brother.

"Signal?" He asked as his face fell. "Oh, um, Oh!" Sokka grew excited again. "Aang can stomp his foot down, earthbending a little and send a message to the earthbenders, and then they can toss up your stuff!"

"Fine," Katara sighed again before turning to Aang. "Is breakfast ready? I'm starving."

Aang grinned and nodded, holding his arm out for her. She smiled and hooked her arm in his as Sokka sighed. She saw her brother turn to Kalaya.

"Are you going to come to breakfast?" he asked the healer.

"No, but thank you," she replied. "I have to tend to my patients. Maybe another time."

She smiled and waved goodbye as she hurried off with her set of daggers towards the physicians' room. Katara waved back before tucking the wooden box that held her daggers under her arm as Sokka led the way to the dining hall.

They walked in silence to the dining hall and found Toph and Zuko already eating. The morning stayed uneventful, Sokka and Aang leaving once they had finished to finalize the plans with several members of the society. Toph and Zuko disappeared again once Sokka had left, leaving Katara alone.

Katara went to check on Momo and Appa once the dining hall was clear and found Momo curled up on Appa's head with a half eaten apple in his hands. Appa bellowed a greeting to her when he saw her, but didn't get up. She smiled as she walked over to rub his head and popped a melon into his mouth.

She sat against his side as she watched people scurry through the courtyard on errands. Eventually, she got up and practiced the forms Kalaya had taught her with her daggers before she grew bored again and went to her room. She had just finished putting on her water tribe clothes from the invasion, clean again thanks to Hina, when Toph walked in.

"Are you ready?" the earthbender asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Katara sighed as she looked longingly at the water pouch she was leaving behind.

Toph nodded and walked out, followed by Katara. They walked in silence to the society's' meeting room where they found Bumi, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko waiting along with a handful of the society members, all of which were earthbenders.

Zuko was in his fire nation garb which he had worn when he joined them, and Aang and Sokka were in their clothes from the invasion. Bumi and the earthbenders were in their traditional earth kingdom battle clothes, with hats and wrist guards.

"We're ready," King Bumi said once the door was closed. "Appa will take you three just outside the gate while we travel underneath. Don't worry, my friends, all will work out, may the spirits watch over us."

He gave them a friendly smile though his face had turned serious. Katara couldn't return the smile, but Aang did. The others nodded as Aang handed his staff to Bumi. Zuko sighed before handing his swords to Toph, and Katara held her daggers out to the young man who had interrupted her and Aang's kiss.

"I'll keep them safe and ready for you, my lady," he said as he took the daggers from her.

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"Seti."

Katara smiled as she noticed how worried he looked. "Thank you Seti."

He smiled back as the king motioned for them to go outside. Another forty earthbenders were waiting for them near Appa. Aang and Katara got onto Appa easily and turned, waiting for Zuko. He seemed unsure for a minute before he turned to Toph and picked her up, kissing her full on the mouth.

She seemed surprised, but wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back as several of the men started laughing and cheering. Katara smiled as the two separated, blushing before Zuko jumped up and climbed onto Appa.

"I'll be ok," the prince called out to Toph.

"You better be," she called back, trying to smile and holding onto his swords as if for dear life.

Aang gave the signal to Appa and they were off. Katara turned to the firebender and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"We'll be ok, and she will to. If anything, you two can definitely take care of yourselves," she said.

Zuko looked up at her and she saw worry in his amber eyes. He nodded slowly.

"I know, but I'm still worried."

"You think that assassin will be there?" Aang asked as he jumped into the saddle from Appa's head.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "And I think she means to kill us, that or nearly kill us so that either my father or sister can kill us."

Aang frowned, and started looking worried. Katara sighed.

"We'll deal with that when we get there, first things first. We need to make sure the earthbenders are safe, and then we'll get her. We've gotten out of worse situations before, and that was with you."

She smirked at Zuko as she said the last and noticed a smile start to tug at his mouth before he sighed.

"You're starting to sound like you're brother, but more positive," he said.

Katara just smiled at him and was glad that Aang's frown was starting to disappear. The airbender turned and saw that they were almost to the gate and jumped back to Appa's head. The bison started descending once they were past the gate and landed halfway across the raised path to Omashu.

They all jumped off Appa and Aang turned to hug the bison's head.

"We'll be ok, buddy," he told Appa. "Just be ready, in case we need a quick exit."

Appa bellowed loudly and licked the Avatar before flicking his tail and lifting off again to head back to Omashu. Aang turned to Katara and Zuko and nodded, his face serious as they started to walk to the meeting point.

They walked in silence as the sun started to descend. Before they crested the last peak, Katara stopped Aang with a touch on his arm.

"Aang," she started as he turned towards her. "I just want you to know…"

She fell silent as she searched for the right words. He smiled at her and she smiled back and jumped at him, landing a kiss on his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and they became lost in the moment until she heard Zuko cough discreetly.

"Sorry," she said to the firebender as she separated, blushing. "But you gave me the idea."

Aang grinned at her and then smiled sheepishly at Zuko.

"I guess we'd better meet them," he said as he started walking again.

Katara and Zuko followed the Avatar, flanking him on either side as they crested the peak and found three in uniform waiting for them, one a middle aged man with a beard in the middle, flanked by two firebenders in white masks. Another ten firebenders were behind the three, surrounding the thirty earthbenders who looked dazed and confused.

"They must be just recovering from the poison," Zuko whispered as they approached.

Aang nodded once and stopped about twenty yards from the waiting captain. Katara and Zuko stopped just behind Aang, Katara on Aangs' right and Zuko on his left.

"We're here, unarmed, as promised," Aang said loudly to the fire nation captain. "Now release the prisoners."

"Surrender first," the captain shouted back.

"Not until the men are free and clear," Aang replied.

Katara saw the man glance to his right and the firebender nod once discreetly.

"Very well," the captain said before turning to the firebenders. "Release the prisoners."

"The one on his right," she whispered to Aang, "that one's in charge."

Aang glanced back at her for a second before returning his focus to the captain as the earthbenders got up and started staggering towards them. Several looked injured and leaned on their unsteady companions. The captain waited until the earthbenders were past Aang before speaking again.

"They are free, now surrender!"

Katara saw a smile come across Aang's face as he stomped his foot down and his staff, along with Zuko's swords and Katara's daggers popped straight up in front of them.

"They have earthbenders! Attack!" the firebender on the captain's right yelled in a female voice as Aang's foot hit the ground.

Katara recognized the voice as belonging to the assassin when she started throwing a ball their way. Aang quickly airbended bubbles around their heads as the ball hit the ground in front of them and burst into a yellow cloud. The assassin charged out of the cloud and headed straight towards Aang. Zuko stepped in front and engaged her with his swords out while the other firebender charged Katara.

Katara ducked under a blast of fire and brought her hand up as she stepped in, hitting the firebenders' chin. The firebender staggered back and fired at her again. She dodged as she heard the scuffles of battle in the cloud as it started to disperse. She saw Aang dealing with three firebenders and Zuko engaged with the assassin in a deadly dance as the earthbenders under them started to rise and attack the other firebenders.

Katara kept her focus on her opponent as he shot again at her. She dodged to the side and rushed in again, sweeping at his middle with her right dagger. The firebender stepped back and shot again. She dodged and struck towards his face. He brought up his arm and blocked the dagger from hitting his head with his wrist guard, though Katara could hear a grunt from under the mask as he took the brunt of the attack.

She quickly spun and kicked at his head and landed the kick on the helmet, dislodging the face mask. A man of about twenty faced her and started coughing as he breathed in the yellow cloud. Katara spun again and landed another kick to his head and he fell, coughing.

"Knock their masks off!" Katara yelled as she rushed to help Aang, the closest to her.

She hit a firebender in the back who was about to fire at Aang's back and reached around to grab the mans' mask as she hit him again in the side with her fist. Her fingers found the mask and pulled down and she smiled as she started to hear him cough.

"Retreat!" she heard the assassin yell as Katara turned to face another firebender.

Another ball exploded, making the world turn yellow before a wave of air cleared the area. The earthbenders cheered as Katara saw the handful of firebenders retreat over a hill and turned to smile at Aang and Zuko. Aang smiled back at her, but Zuko looked pale as he stared at his hand, which was covered in blood.


	9. To Heal or Not to Heal

A/N: Sorry I didn't elaborate more at the end of the last chapter, but this should do it. And sorry it's shorter than usual, couldn't find a better stopping point, but please, R&R! As one of my favorite authors has said, you lurkers, those who read but don't review, please review! Even if it is just a hello, I love hearing from you and will respond as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 9

Katara rushed to Zuko's side and she barely caught him as the prince crumpled towards the ground, unconscious. She eased him as gently as she could to lie down as she shouted to Aang.

"Aang! Call Appa! We need to get him to Kalaya, now!"

She knelt and saw a gaping wound in his side pouring blood. She pressed her hands to it, trying to staunch the flow as Aang rushed over to her with a bag of water, trying to hand it to her.

"I can't heal him," Katara said as she felt tears start in her eyes. "Aang, you have to stop the blood flow."

"What?!" he cried. "I can't. I can't heal like you can."

Katara looked up at him and into his grey eyes and saw he was confused and didn't know what to do. Her heart went out to him because she felt helpless as well, but they needed to help Zuko.

"I'll talk you through it," she said, trying to stay calm as Toph reached them and picked up Zuko's hand as she sat next to the firebender. "Bend the water onto your hand and concentrate. You need to heal. Then press it to his side."

Aang nodded and followed her instructions, but the water didn't change color like it did with her. Instead, the blood started mixing with the water, changing it to a light red.

"Concentrate Aang, you need to heal, to fix it, or at least stop the blood. Use the water as a shield, don't let the blood mix."

Aang nodded again, his face hardening as he concentrated. The water turned a brighter blue for a second before changing into clear water again, but the blood was no longer in it, or tinting the water.

"Stupid, stupid, you just had to fight the assassin," Toph was saying as she held the princes' hand.

Katara noticed tears falling from the earthbenders' face as Appa landed next to them. Sokka jumped down and helped Katara pick up the prince as Toph earthbended a platform that raised them up to the level of the saddle. Aang stayed at the prince's side, holding the water, as they carried the unconscious firebender onto the saddle.

Toph refused to let go of Zuko's hand as they set him down gently and Sokka hurried back to the reins.

"We'll get everything here," Bumi called up to them, "Get him to the healer at once."

Aang nodded once, still keeping his concentration on the water at Zuko's side as Appa lifted and flew back to Omashu. Kalaya and a handful of women were waiting when Appa landed. Kalaya climbed onto the saddle and moved next to Aang with blue healing water already on her hands. She ran her hands around the wound and Aang's water shield before taking that water and turning it into the glowing blue of healing.

When she finally removed her hands, all the water was gone, but Zuko's side was whole, with a small line the only trace of his wound. She leaned back and sighed.

"He'll be ok now, but he may be out for another day or two. He lost a lot of blood and the wound was deep. Also some of the poison got into his system. His body still needs to heal itself, and he has a broken arm. I'll set that and heal it once he's in the infirmary. Good job, Aang."

Aang gave her a half hearted smile, and airbended Zuko onto a stretcher that was waiting as Toph jumped down to follow the healer. Katara sighed and sank to the ground after she jumped off of Appa. Kalaya and the women started taking Zuko inside, Toph still at his side, holding his hand. Aang sat next to her as Sokka came up to them.

"What now?" the warrior asked, looking from Aang to Katara, obviously worried.

"Take Appa and see if you can help bring any other wounded in. We'll be ok here, we just need a minute to rest," Aang replied.

Katara barely heard Sokka and Aang, and didn't respond to her brothers' worried look before he climbed onto Appa and the bison lifted off again, heading back to the earthbenders.

"Are you ok?" Aang asked her.

Katara became aware of her surroundings and noticed he was sitting right next to her and very close to her and that they were alone in the courtyard.

"Yeah, it's just…I could have healed him. I feel useless."

"It's not your fault," he said as he edged closer.

"But I could have…"

He wrapped her in a hug as Katara felt herself start crying. She cried for a while into his shoulder, but he just held onto her and rocked her gently. Katara held onto him until her tears started to subside and separated herself from him, looking into his eyes.

"We'll find that specialist and get you you're bending back once Zuko's ok, sound good?" Aang asked, smiling gently at her.

"Yeah," she said as she felt a smile tug at her mouth. She leaned towards him and he leaned down as well, and they were soon kissing, deeply and passionately. They separated as the need for air became more important than being together and smiled at each other.

"Wow," Aang whispered.

"Yeah," Katara replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back and she was about to lean in again for another kiss when she saw Appa heading towards them.

"I guess we'll have to continue this later," she said, sighing as she got up.

"Yeah, you're right," Aang sighed. "We should see if they need help."

Katara nodded as Appa landed. An earthbender jumped out and created a series of steps that led up to the saddle. Several men limped off as Aang and Katara rushed to help the more critical.

"This way," a woman in a simple white dress said as she came out and helped a young man with a limp inside.

The men followed, helped by Aang and Katara as Sokka took Appa back to the meeting place. Katara gasped as they came into a large room with elaborate carvings and murals of earthbenders on the walls. But what surprised her most were all the people. At least a hundred men were on simple beds throughout the room, being attended by women in white, and the room looked like it could easily hold another hundred more.

Katara caught sight of Kalaya and Dr. Drake attending several of the men as another woman came forward and directed the men to empty beds. Katara saw Aang pale at the sight of a burn on one of the men they passed and flashed a smile at him.

"Why don't you go see if you can help Sokka and Bumi," she told the Avatar once the men they were helping were all seated or lying down. "I'll help here."

Aang flashed her a thankful smile and hurried off as Kalaya came up to her. Katara turned to the healer and smiled.

"I wish I could heal, but I can bandage as good as anyone else. Where do you need me?"

Kalaya smiled in thanks, looking exhausted and gestured to a woman in white just behind her bandaging a young man's arm.

"Ask Hina, she's in charge here or at least under Dr. Drake."

"Thanks," Katara said as she went to the motherly attendant, and apparently, head nurse.

Kalaya hurried off to heal the more critical as Hina had Katara assist her with bandaging and setting breaks once she had washed her hands of Zuko's blood. They worked through the night and Katara would have worked longer had Hina not stopped her after they had bandaged a burn on a general's leg.

"It's past midnight dear, and you're exhausted. You need to eat, and I think you'd like to see your friends."

Katara looked up in shock at Hina as the attendant smiled.

"They're in the next room, through that door," Hina said, gesturing with her head to a door on their right. "There's food in there, and then I recommend bed."

"Thanks," Katara said as she got up.

Hina smiled at the waterbender as Katara left her side and headed to the other room. When she entered, she saw Zuko sleeping peacefully on a bed with his left arm bandaged and kept in place by more bandages. Toph was in a chair next to him, still holding his hand and sleeping with her head resting against Zuko's shoulder.

Aang and Sokka were in the far corner, talking quietly with King Bumi. Aang grinned when he caught sight of Katara and went to her. She met him halfway and wrapped him in a hug, feeling drained. Aang hugged her back before leading her to where Bumi and Sokka were.

Bumi moved, and gestured to a chair behind him which Katara sank gratefully into. Sokka handed her a bowl of soup which she dug into hungrily.

"Is there any more?" she asked her brother quietly as she handed him the empty bowl.

He chuckled lightly and went to refill her bowl.

"How is everyone?" Katara asked Bumi and Aang, glancing at Zuko.

Bumi understood her glance and smiled kindly at her.

"The young prince will be fine, though he may be asleep for another day or so," the king said. "And the earthbenders you helped in were the only injuries we sustained today. The siege is still in place, though our scouts report that there is more chaos in the camps."

"Here," Sokka said as he handed her a full bowl. "The earthbenders now have a way to block the poison, and I have a few ideas that should help with the balloons if they show up again, but we should head to Gaoling once Zuko's up."

"Oh, and Sokka's messenger hawk came back," Aang said. "Shawn Lin is your specialists' name and he is in Gaoling. He's met with Suki and is helping Liz out."

Aang's face fell as he handed Katara a letter with the flying boar insignia on the wax seal.

"And this came for Toph with Hawky, but I haven't had the heart to give it to her while Zuko's out."

Katara took the letter and saw that the seal was broken, cut actually so as not damage the image. She sent a scowl at her brother, but Sokka shook his head and looked at Aang and Bumi. Katara turned to them, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why did you look at it?" she asked them, getting angry.

Aang made hushing noises as her voice rose while Bumi's smile faltered and he looked like a child caught with his hand in the sweets.

"I opened it," Bumi said. "To read it to her, but found her asleep when I arrived, and could not bear to give her the news when she was so distraught."

"Why? What news?" Katara asked.

"Just read it, and please be quiet," Aang said, sending worried glances towards Toph and Zuko.

Katara saw that he was really worried and sad. She looked at the letter and opened it gently. She gasped as she read the letter.

"This is terrible," she said as she looked up at the boys and the king. "Her dad commands her to come back, to meet her fiancé."


	10. The Letter

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this, and I accept all critiques as well, thanks and please, R&R!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 10

"How could this happen?" Katara said as she stared at the letter. "We wrote to tell her parents how she felt, that she was happy with us. How could her dad expect her to come home like this and meet a fiancé she's never met?"

She was getting angry, but kept her voice low as she saw Toph stir and sigh as she shifted in her sleep.

"We need to tell her," Katara said as she stood up.

"I agree," Aang said, "but once she's awake. She hasn't left his side since he was hurt. We should get some rest and tell her tomorrow."

Katara nodded and sank back into her chair. Her exhaustion came over her as she felt her anger slip away. Her head nodded once as she fought to stay awake, thinking of her nice comfortable bed, but she fell asleep before she could get up.

She woke the next morning to talking from the other corner of the room. Katara brought her head up and saw Toph in the same position, but awake and speaking softly with Zuko. Katara sat up straighter, stretching the kinks out of her back as Kalaya walked in the door from the large infirmary.

"Good morning," the healer said to Toph and Zuko. She went over and checked Zuko's vitals with blue healing water covering her hands.

"Looks like you'll be up tomorrow," she told Zuko before she turned to Toph. "And you should get some rest. Good morning, Katara, how are you doing?"

Katara saw Toph and Zuko turn their faces towards her in surprise as she stood up, straightening her shirt and smiling a greeting to the healer.

"I need to check on my other patients, but I'll check in later, and Toph, you need rest. I'll lock you in your room if you don't get any," Kalaya said as she turned to go, giving a stern look to the earthbender.

Katara saw Toph duck her head in a slight nod, though a wry smile was on the earthbenders' face, hidden from the healer by Toph's bangs. Zuko nodded before glancing at Katara again.

"How long have you been here?" he asked her once Kalaya had exited.

"Since last night," Katara replied. "You two were asleep."

Zuko nodded and turned back to Toph, smiling. Katara saw him squeeze Toph's hand as she approached them, still holding Toph's letter from her dad in her hand.

"Toph, there's something I have to tell you, or at least read to you," Katara said as she walked to them.

She found another chair and brought it to sit next to Toph and Zuko. They were looking at her puzzled, as she took Toph's free hand and placed the letter in it. Toph ran her thumb over the seal and her face ran through a series of emotions from happy to sad to confused.

"What does it say?" she asked Katara as she handed the letter back.

Katara glanced at Zuko, worried, before taking a deep breath and opening the letter.

"It says; To my daughter Toph, this is your father. I know you have been traveling the world, teaching the Avatar, a task that has brought honor to our family, but now is the time to come home. The Avatar surely must have mastered earthbending by now and your family needs you. We are about to merge our business with the Ha Long Family. You are to return to Gaoling at once to meet the son of the Ha Longs, Tawn. You and he are to be affianced and the union of the two families will produce the largest merchant family in the world. Your mother hopes to see you soon."

Katara looked up at Toph as she finished and saw the earthbender's free hand clenched into a fist, her knuckles turning white, and her face was hidden by her bangs.

"You don't have to go," Zuko said softly to Toph, still holding her other hand.

Toph sighed and turned her gaze to him, starting to smile softly. Her body started to relax as she turned her misty gaze onto the firebender.

"You faced your father, I need to face mine," she told Zuko before turning her gaze to Katara. "When did you learn about it?"

"Last night," Katara said, sighing, glad she wouldn't have to put up with Toph's temper. "Aang gave it to me, and I wanted to tell you, but they made me let you sleep."

"Good thing too," Toph replied, smiling a wry smile. "I would have kicked everyone's' buts if they had woken Zuko."

"I'm not helpless here," Zuko said, "And I would have helped if they had woken you."

Katara smiled at him, glad they both were taking the news in stride.

"You should rest until Kalaya says you can get up," she told him. "You lost a lot of blood before Aang could stop the bleeding. What happened anyway?"

Zuko sighed before starting to talk.

"I saw the assassin go after Aang, and knew that if she faced him in hand to hand, she'd kill him. He's our only hope, and I've given everything to make sure he will stay that way. I engaged her when she went after him and we fought, mostly with swords and daggers. She must have noticed her numbers dwindling as we fought. She's better than me, though I held my ground. She managed to get a dagger into my side as she called the retreat."

Zuko became silent and Katara saw he was reliving the moment and his brow furrowed as if he didn't want to think about something.

"What else happened?" Toph asked calmly.

Zuko looked into the earthbenders eyes and Katara saw him squeeze her hand again. She knew he didn't want to tell Toph what had happened next, but had to.

"She whispered something to me. She told me that if she couldn't have the Avatar, she'd have me first, and then pick off the others one by one until the Avatar was all alone. Then she'd kill him. She's going to try and kill us all, and thinks I'm already dead."

"You would be," Katara said, "if Aang hadn't stopped the bleeding and Kalaya healed you."

Zuko looked at Katara and nodded.

"Thank you, Katara," he told her. "For guiding Aang through the healing. The Green Dragon thought we were the worst threats and will go after you next to finish what she has started."

Katara sighed. "I know. We're heading to Gaoling to see the specialist once you're well enough. Sokka has a few ideas he's passed on so that they can defend themselves against the balloons. Hopefully it won't be too long before I can waterbend again."

Zuko nodded and became silent as he turned his head to look at the ceiling. Katara took the cue and rose from her chair. She placed Toph's letter next to her.

"I'll be outside in the infirmary helping if you guys need anything, but you both should rest," she told them.

Zuko nodded again, and Toph sighed.

"I will, after he's asleep again," Toph said, turning back to Zuko.

Katara smiled at them and left the room, trying to find Hina. She found the head nurse and attendant encouraging a man with a bad burn on his shoulder, and waited until she was done and had turned away.

"Oh, hello dear," Hina said when she saw Katara. "Did you get something to eat yet?"

"Not yet, but after I do, where can I help?"

"Ah, you're such a dear," Hina said, smiling a warm, genuine smile. "Find me once you've gotten a bite and I'll have you changing bandages. Food is always available in the dining hall for the nurses and patients."

"Thank you," Katara said as she hurried to the dining hall, he stomach starting to growl.

She found Aang and Bumi in the dining hall along with a few nurses getting food for some of the injured. Aang and Bumi were talking quietly in the corner and smiled and waved to Katara when they saw her enter the room. She grabbed a sandwich and some fruit before joining the king and Avatar.

"How's Zuko doing?" Aang asked once Katara had joined them.

"Doing well," she answered. "He's awake, but still a little pale. I read Toph her letter."

She saw Aang and Bumi looked shocked and surprised as she took a first bite.

"And you're all right?" Bumi asked, still surprised. "The Ba Fongs are known for their tempers."

Katara nodded as she swallowed. "I know, but surprisingly, both Zuko and Toph can control each others tempers quite well. She wants to face her father, and I don't blame her."

Bumi nodded while Aang was still looking shocked.

"They have both grown very much since joining you and your companions, Aang," Bumi said, smiling at Aang. "You have all grown since you've met."

Aang smiled and glanced at Katara, blushing. "I think you're right, Bumi. Katara, any plans today?"

Katara's smile faltered. "I told Hina I'd help her in the infirmary. But catch me again later, and we'll have some time alone."

She watched Aang frown before he started smiling again.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll go see if Sokka needs any help," Aang said as he left.

Aang bowed to Bumi and smiled at Katara before he left. Bumi saw some generals heading his way and excused himself to meet the men. Katara saw an empty chair and enjoyed her breakfast before heading back to the infirmary to help Hina.

Hina had her change bandages over burns behind Kalaya as the healer went around, healing with waterbending. They did that until early evening when they finally reached the last burn patient.

"Seti!" Katara cried as she spotted the young man. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Lady Katara," he said as he held up his right arm to Kalaya. "Just a small burn. Thank you Lady Kalaya."

Kalaya blushed as the young man thanked her and Katara moved in to bandage the newly healed skin.

"Thank you again, for holding my daggers for me," she told Seti before heading off to follow Kalaya.

Kalaya was still blushing and was starting to head to the dining hall.

"Are you all right?" Katara asked the healer when she caught up with her.

"Yes," Kalaya replied, still blushing. "Do you think he likes me?"

"Seti? I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

Kalaya's cheeks turned crimson. "I've tried. I just get tongue tied whenever I get close to him."

Katara started giggling. "Just talk to him. You'll be fine."

They saw Aang heading their way and Kalaya said goodbye as they reached him. Aang smiled at Katara and held out his arm for her. Katara hooked her arm in his as he led the way to the dining hall.

"Is she ok?" Aang asked her. "Kalaya, she looked red."

"She likes Seti, the guy who interrupted us. And she can't talk to him. But I think she'll be fine. How was your day?"

"Good, I played with Appa and Momo. Sokka sent his hawk back to Suki to tell her we'll be there soon. Are you hungry?"

Katara glanced at Aang and saw that he was grinning, and his face looked like he had a surprise and was about to burst if he didn't show her soon.

"Starving. Did you plan something?"

Aang blushed and she knew she had hit the mark.

"Yeah, this way," he said as he led her off into a side corridor, away from the dining hall.

He led her through the hallways to the fountain courtyard where a blanket was set out on one of the lawns behind the fountain with some food and juice. They enjoyed a quiet evening together, eating, talking and an occasional kiss as it got late. Katara started yawning, but tried to stifle it as she snuggled against Aang's shoulder.

"You're tired, you should get some sleep," he said, trying to stifle a yawn of his own.

He smiled at her and got up, holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up before grinning at her.

"I don't think you'll make it to your room," he said, still grinning mischievously. "Can I take you there? By air scooter?"

Katara turned thoughtful. Though she had seen Aang use his air scooter many times effectively, she didn't know how good he would do with another person on.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," he said.

She smiled at him and sighed.

"Ok. What should I do?"

Aang's grin widened and he created his air scooter, balancing easily on it with his foot, his legs in their normal cross legged position.

"Step onto my legs, and hang on," he said over his shoulder as he rotated so that his back was to her.

Katara smiled and held onto his shoulders as she climbed so that her feet were on his legs at his waist. She held onto his shoulders as he took off. Katara let out an involuntary shriek as she almost flew off, but she held on. They flew through the corridors, passing people as if they weren't there. Aang was laughing and Katara felt herself laugh as well as they continued on, before suddenly stopping outside her door.

Katara felt sorry that the ride was over as quickly as the air scooter faded away into nothingness. She jumped off his back as his legs straightened so that his feet could touch the floor. He turned around to her and was grinning as he stepped in close to her.

"That was fun, we should do that another time," she said, blushing as his face inched closer to hers.

"Yeah, another time," he whispered before he leaned in to kiss her.

Katara wrapped her arms around Aangs' neck as he wrapped his around her waist as they started to kiss.

"Ahem," Toph's voice said from behind Katara. "I wouldn't interrupt you, but I need to get through the door before I fall asleep."


	11. Initiation

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who revied, and thanks to lyoko. Sorry I can't respond to you, but thanks! Again, no internet for a few days due to busy work, but here is the next chapter. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 11: Initiation

Katara and Aang separated, blushing as Toph walked up to them and opened the door as Aang and Katara moved out of her way. The earthbender left the door open and collapsed onto her bed as Katara glanced back at Aang.

"Thank you, for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow," she said, still blushing.

"Yeah, good night," he said, before turning to head to his room down the hall.

Katara reached out and grabbed his shoulder, turning him and pulling him back for a quick kiss.

"Good night," she said as she saw Aang blush again before heading into her room and closing her door behind her.

Toph was already asleep, still in her clothes as Katara went to her own bed and fell onto it, falling asleep instantly. Katara awoke at dawn with Toph snoring lightly on her own bed. She smiled as she got up quietly and made her way into the side room. She saw a lever over the bath and turned it, smiling as hot water came out.

She relaxed into the hot water once the bath was full, letting her muscles relax. Once her bath was done, she found her water tribe clothes clean and folded for her on the dresser. Toph had already disappeared, probably to Zuko's side as Katara dressed and hurried to the dining hall.

She was surprised to see that she was the last one to make it there. Toph was helping Zuko into a seat and Aang and was talking with Bumi while Sokka was chewing on a roll while poring over some papers. Katara saw Zuko wince as he sat before heading to take her own seat.

"You ok?" she asked the prince.

He winced again as he adjusted in his chair and Toph sat down.

"Yes," he replied shortly.

He sighed as he leaned back into the chair, his left arm still bandaged and held in a sling.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this," he said, looking at Katara as he relaxed.

Katara gave him a friendly smile and nodded, accepting his apology. She took her seat between Aang and Toph and grabbed some fruit and bread. Aang smiled a greeting at her before turning back to Bumi and Sokka as they talked about what they needed to do before they left. Katara turned her attention to Toph and Zuko as the earthbender got some food for the prince.

"So, you two found your moment, huh?" Toph asked her after grabbing a roll and some eggs for herself.

"Yeah," Katara said, blushing slightly as she remembered her kiss the night before.

Toph smiled and Katara saw a hint of a smile come onto Zuko's face as well.

"I knew you two have always had a thing for each other," Zuko said. "One thing I've always wondered since I joined you, when did you finally realize it?"

Katara blushed. "During and right after the invasion, I guess."

Zuko and Toph smiled at each other before Zuko started laughing.

"I won," he said, smirking at Toph.

Katara stared at them, her jaw dropping.

"Won what?!" she asked, her temper starting to rise.

"Calm down, Sugar Queen," Toph said, turning to smile gently at Katara. "We had a small bet. I said you'd realized Twinkle toes liked you from before the invasion, but Hothead here thought not till after. He's right though, he won."

Katara felt her temper disappear as a smirk crossed her face. "And what did he win?" she asked the earthbender.

Toph started blushing as Zuko's smile grew bigger.

"She has to wear a skirt and dress up nicely for a whole day," he said as Toph ducked her head as her blush increased. "With her hair down."

Katara smiled and heard silence from her other side as Aang, Sokka and Bumi stopped and stared at Toph.

"You?! In a skirt? Willingly? Hah! That'll be the day!" Sokka said as he started to laugh.

Katara saw Toph's face fall into a frown before turning back into a smirk as Sokka's chair was sent flying back before crashing forward again into the table, causing Sokka to face plant into his breakfast. Zuko smiled at Sokka as the warrior raised his head, eggs dripping off of his face.

Aang started laughing and Bumi was laughing and snorting as Sokka sent a glare at Toph who had started eating her breakfast politely. Katara stifled her own laugh as she bit into her roll, not wanting to antagonize her brother further.

"Leave them alone," Katara said finally to her brother as he continued to scowl at Toph. "So what is the plan?"

Sokka frowned once more at Toph before his face lit up as he turned to Katara, glad to be diverted from the earthbender.

"Bumi's people are getting some supplies for us and we'll leave tomorrow morning. Sorry Zuko, but it'd probably be best if you've healed a little more."

The warrior gave an apologetic half smile to the firebender, but Zuko merely nodded.

"You're right," Zuko sighed. "I don't think I'd be able to stay on the saddle an hour right now."

Katara nodded as Sokka and Aang snickered.

"It's a whole day trip to Gaoling," Aang said, smiling as Zuko sighed, resigning himself to a whole day of pain.

Toph and Katara giggled as Zuko's face fell.

"I know it's bad, but we get to land at night, and then we won't have to fly for a bit," Toph said, laying a hand on Zuko's arm.

The prince turned to smile at Toph as Katara turned her focus back to her breakfast. The breakfast went smoothly after that, Sokka and Bumi leaving as soon as they finished, Bumi to talk with the generals and Sokka with the engineers. Aang excused himself to check on Appa and Momo as Toph helped Zuko out of his chair and back to the infirmary.

Katara sighed as she found herself alone and followed the couple to help Hina and Kalaya. The day went quickly and Katara found her day much shorter as there were less injured in the infirmary. She headed to the fountain courtyard around mid-afternoon and almost stumbled upon Kalaya and Seti talking quietly at the fountain.

"Oh, sorry," she said when they looked up at her, blushing. "I'll just leave you two alone."

She saw Kalaya smile at Seti before getting up and hurrying to wrap Katara in a hug.

"Thank you," Kalaya said as she hugged Katara. "For everything."

"No, thank you. For helping me."

Katara hugged Kalaya back before stepping back.

"Where should I leave the daggers for you?" Katara asked.

"They're yours now," Kalaya said before turning back to Seti.

Katara smiled and left the two alone, heading for the outside courtyard. She found several men with Sokka and Aang looking over several parcels that were on Appa's saddle. Appa was asleep in the sun, belly up, and Momo was on Aang's shoulder.

"Great!" Sokka cried when he spotted her. "We need your help deciding what to take for food and cooking supplies."

Katara sighed and went over to help the boys. She was able to move most of the odds and ends they had thought they might need out of the saddle and only kept the essentials as the afternoon wore on into evening. Aang left before sunset to check on Zuko and meditate with the firebender.

Once she and Sokka had finished packing the saddle, she followed her brother to the dining hall where they met Toph and several members of the society. Dinner went quickly and the three teens were escorted to the society's' meeting room once dinner was finished.

"What's going on?" Katara whispered to Toph as they met Aang and Zuko in the room.

Toph shrugged as the doors were closed behind them. Nearly everyone from the first night they came to Omashu was waiting for them. Several of the younger men and the king of Ba Sing Sae were missing, but the fire nation Governor and his wife were there, smiling pleasantly at the five teens.

"We have decided to induct you into the White Lotus Society," Bumi said as he walked up to them.

He smiled kindly at them as he gestured to five chairs and they took their seats, Aang in the middle, between Toph and Katara with Sokka and Zuko on the edges.

"We will not go through all the formalities, for time does not permit it, but you must all play a game with a master, and then your rank will be determined on your skill," Bumi continued.

Five young men pushed five tables up to the teens and brought five more chairs behind those. Bumi sat across from Aang. General Lee sat across from Sokka, Lady Hu across from Katara, and Lord Hu, the fire nation governor across from Zuko. Another general went to sit across from Toph, but stood behind his chair.

"I cannot," he said. "I will not play you, Lady Toph, for I have an unfair advantage."

Toph smirked up at him. "Let me decide who has the advantage and let's play."

Katara saw Bumi nod once to the general and he took his seat. Sokka looked up at Bumi and raised his hand.

"I already have a white lotus tile, from Master Piandao in the Fire Nation. He taught me the sword."

Katara saw Bumi appraise the warrior anew, but shook his head. "You must still play, to learn our movements. Begin."

Katara turned her attention back to the board in front of her as Lady Hu set down a white lotus tile. She noticed the other masters did as well. Katara played the best she could, but knew she was truly a novice compared to the master before her. She lost after about a half hour, the first to lose just before Aang.

She looked at the others games as Lady Hu leaned back into her chair, relaxing. Sokka seemed to be holding his own, but steadily losing ground. Zuko had just about lost, but was using unique moves to stave off annihilation. Katara was surprised when she looked at Toph's game. Toph was winning and beating the general who faced her back into a corner.

After another half hour, both Zuko and Sokka had lost, but Toph had won, and was smirking at the general before her.

"Told you not to underestimate me," Toph told the general as she won.

He just chuckled and bowed to the small earthbender as Bumi started cackling.

"Very good," Bumi said. "Now, we masters must confer for a few minutes. Please relax my friends."

He gestured and the other masters rose to head to the back of the room, talking quietly.

"How'd you do it?" Aang asked Toph. "How did you win?"

Toph turned and smiled a wry smile at Katara and Aang.

"I've been playing since before I could walk. I can see the tiles with earthbending, and my opponents usually underestimate me," she said.

"And you have a unique strategy," Zuko said. "Not at all like an earthbender."

"Actually, just like an earthbender," Toph said, turning her smile onto Zuko. "I wait and then react. My opponents see it as being weak, or frightened, but that's how I work."

"I'm glad it is," Zuko said, smiling at Toph.

"Geesh," Sokka sighed. "I give you guys some room to get it out of your system, and all you want to do is funny stuff."

Katara turned and punched her brother in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"You'll be complaining about not enough space once you're with Suki again. So get over it," Katara replied, frowning at her brother.

She heard Toph and Aang chuckling behind her as Bumi and the other masters came back to them. They all rose, Zuko still a little unsteady with his left arm in a sling.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, and Prince Zuko, you are hereby inducted into the White Lotus Society as Initiates. Warrior Sokka, you are inducted as an Apprentice," Bumi said as the people who had played each person named stepped forward and handed a black pouch to each.

Katara opened her pouch and found a white lotus tile along with five other tiles.

"Protect these, for they and your ability are your proof to other members," Bumi continued before turning to Toph.

"And Lady Toph, you have proven to be a master at more than what you seem yet again. We can not bestow the title of master upon you without more trials, but you are entitled a Journeyman of the White Lotus Society. Thank you Lady for a game well played."

The general who had faced her stepped forward and handed her a white pouch. She opened it and poured out the contents into her hand, feeling the tiles as she moved them around in her hand. Katara saw a white lotus tile along with seven others. Toph smiled as she placed the tiles back into the pouch before bowing to Bumi.

"Thank you, your majesty," she said to Bumi as he bowed back.

"Good, now it would be best if you all got rest before you left tomorrow morning. Aang, it has been a pleasure, as always," Bumi said as Katara caught Sokka trying to stifle a yawn.

They all left, Toph helping Zuko back to the infirmary as Sokka, Aang, and Katara headed to their rooms in the opposite direction. Sokka took the lead, leaving Katara and Aang behind him, resolutely keeping his face forwards as they walked. Katara smiled at her brothers' reaction as Aang took her hand in his as they walked. They reached her door first and Sokka turned to them as Aang dropped her hand.

"Remember, we leave just after dawn," the warrior said to Katara. "Good night."

He walked off to his room, leaving Katara and Aang alone. Aang waited until Sokka had shut the door behind him before stepping up to Katara.

"Good night," he whispered as he leaned in to her.

Katara smiled and met him halfway for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the kiss deepened and pulled her closer. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed herself closer to Aang, losing herself in the kiss. They separated for air and Katara smiled at Aang.

"Good night," she whispered to him before stepping away from him.

He grabbed her hand as she edged away, giving it a squeeze before letting go of it again as she opened her door.

"See you in the morning," Aang said, giving her another smile before turning to head to the room he shared with Sokka.

Katara smiled back, covering her mouth as a yawn came upon her as she entered her room and went to the dresser, changing into a simple dressing gown before getting into her bed. She smiled sleepily at Toph as the earthbender entered the room and collapsed onto her own bed. Katara lay down and fell asleep easily.

She woke to the sound of someone walking quietly through the room. Katara let her senses expand as she felt under her pillow for one of the daggers that she kept there. She opened her eyes to slits and saw a short figure walking quietly from the bath room to the dresser in the pre dawn light.


	12. Leaving and Arriving

A/N: I know this chapter is really long, and has lots of stuff happening, but I hope it's not too much. Thank you to everyone who did review, and to all those who haven't, but have alerts, please review! I need criticism and maybe some ideas! So please, R&R, and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 12 Leaving and Arriving

Katara didn't hear anything from Toph's bed as she gripped her dagger, but heard a muffled curse from the figure as a drawer in the dresser was opened.

"Toph?" Katara asked as she sat up, still holding onto her dagger.

"Damn dress," Toph muttered as she shut the drawer. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Katara giggled as she laid her dagger down. "Need help?"

The figure that was Toph turned and her shoulders sagged. "Yes," the earthbender sighed.

Katara smiled and got up, turning the knob on a lamp to light the room and saw Toph in her undergarments struggling with a dress much like the one she had worn in Ba Sing Sae. She held the dress out to Katara and the waterbender took it.

"Turn around," Katara instructed as she straightened the dress and readied it.

Toph did as she said and raised her arms over her head as Katara threw the dress over the earthbender's head. She slid the dress over Toph and straightened it, moving around Toph to tie the shoulder knots, securing and tightening the dress. She then saw a comb and moved back behind Toph, starting to brush her hair.

"You know we're leaving today, right? After dawn," Katara said as she brushed Toph's stubborn hair straight.

"Yeah," Toph replied, "But I wanted to do this before we left. Kinda like a surprise."

Katara heard a smile in the earthbenders' voice and was sure Toph was grinning. She finished undoing the last tangle and Toph's hair fell smoothly to her waist, looking like black silk. Katara moved around and saw some makeup on top of the dresser. She picked it up and started applying it delicately to Toph's face.

"There," Katara said as she finished. "You look beautiful."

"Really?" Toph asked, almost hesitantly.

Katara looked over Toph and thought Toph looked even prettier than when they had dressed up and gone to the palace in Ba Sing Sae. She looked like a fine lady with pale skin, beautiful, long black hair, and just the right amount of makeup to accentuate her features.

"Yes, if it were yesterday, I think you'd knock him unconscious again," Katara said, starting to grin. "Let me change and I'll join you. I'd like to see his expression."

Toph smiled up at Katara and went to sit on her bed, waiting patiently. Katara changed quickly into her water tribe clothes and put her daggers at her waist as she opened the door for Toph. She noticed with a wry smile that though Toph was dressed and painted as an elegant lady, she was still barefoot.

They saw Aang exit his room sleepily as Katara closed the door behind them, and he stopped and stared as he spotted Toph and Katara. He hurried over to them, smiling as he rubbed the last of the sleep from his eyes.

"Going to surprise Zuko?" he asked them.

"Yep," Toph said, starting to blush. "C'mon, I don't want the whole city to see me before he does."

Aang nodded and let Toph lead the way as he fell in beside Katara as they trailed Toph to Zuko's room next to the infirmary. Toph took a detour before they went into the large hall, obviously knowing another way into the room. Toph opened the door and Katara saw Zuko on his side with his back to them as they entered the room.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Toph said softly as she went to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko turned and opened his eyes as his head turned to her, but stopped and stared as he caught sight of the small earthbender. His jaw dropped open as he stared at Toph. Aang and Katara giggled as Toph stood there, smirking as Zuko just stared.

"Wow," was all the prince said after staring for a minute.

He seemed to become aware of Katara and Aang's presence as he sat up, still looking at Toph. He blushed before he gave them a stern look.

"Could you, uh, leave us alone for a minute?" he asked.

Katara nodded and pulled on Aang's arm, leading him outside of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Wait, what's going on in there?" Aang asked, disappointed that they had to leave.

"This," Katara said, landing a quick kiss on his lips before leading him to the dining hall. "But we need to get ready. Let's grab something to eat. Knowing Sokka, he's already eating, and will eat almost all our supplies before we get to Gaoling."

Aang nodded, grinning, and quickened his pace so that he was walking next to her, holding her hand as they hurried to the dining hall. From the light coming in, Katara knew it was dawn as they entered the room, and sure enough, Sokka was already there, eating.

He swallowed as they sat, looking at them. "Where's Toph and Zuko?" he asked Katara.

Aang started laughing, but tried to hold it in. Katara smiled at her brother and his jaw dropped as she told him.

"They're in his room, next to the infirmary. She's paying off her debt. They'll probably be here soon."

Katara grabbed a melon and had started eating as Toph and Zuko came in, Toph still in her dress with her and Zuko's packs over her shoulder and Zuko in his fire nation clothes, his arm still in a sling. He was walking without assistance, though he was holding the earthbenders' hand and they were both blushing. Katara also noticed that Toph's hair wasn't as straight as it had been.

They spotted Sokka staring at them, his mouth open and they dropped each other's hands, blushing even more as Sokka stopped and shook his head before turning back to his food.

"If I don't see it…" he muttered to himself as he dug into his steak and eggs.

Katara smiled at her brother before turning her attention back to her food. Breakfast went quietly after that, Sokka pointedly ignoring Toph and Zuko, but mostly Toph before hurrying to his room to get the rest of his belongings.

Once they were finished, the four went to Appa, Aang easily airbending the saddle back onto the bison, Momo gliding in to land on the Avatar's shoulder as Toph earthbent a platform for Zuko to get onto the saddle more easily.

"You know, you're going to get used to this, and then I won't be able to fight at all," Katara overheard Zuko say to Toph as he sat down at the rear of the saddle.

She saw Toph smirk as the earthbender turned to lower the earthen platform before going to sit next to Zuko. Zuko was smiling at Toph as she sat down next to him. Sokka came running out with his sword and a pack with several papers sticking out of it. He climbed onto Appa as Bumi and several members of the society came out.

"Good bye, Aang, and good luck. I hope I will see you in a few weeks," Bumi said to them.

Aang nodded and waved goodbye as he flicked the reins. "Yip Yip, Appa. Time to go to Gaoling."

The society waved goodbye and Sokka and Katara waved until they were out of sight. Katara then turned to Zuko and saw that he was a little pale and gripping the saddle rim tightly as Appa leveled off.

"You ok?" she asked Zuko smugly. "Or is flying still hard for you?"

The prince opened his eyes and sent a glare at her as he swallowed hard before answering.

"Yes. How do you put up with this constant up and down?"

"I love it," Katara said, grinning.

Toph turned a sympathetic look towards Zuko. "I hate it still, not Appa, just flying. At least you didn't have to travel underwater. That's far worse."

Zuko gave her a grateful smile before turning his gaze away from Katara. She eyed his arm and a thought entered her mind.

"How long are you going to be in a sling?" she asked Zuko.

Zuko looked back at her with surprise before glancing at his arm.

"The healer, Kalaya, she said to not use it for at least a week if I can. And unfortunately, Toph heard, so I'm almost useless for another four days."

"Five days," Toph said. "Today's just begun."

Zuko sighed before smiling at the earthbender. "All right, you win."

He leaned back and relaxed as Toph snuggled against his good shoulder. Sokka sighed as he brought out some paper and ink and started writing. Katara turned to watch the scenery as they headed towards Gaoling. Sokka started complaining about being hungry around midmorning, so Katara got up and passed out fruit, reminding her brother that he had to make it last until later that day.

They flew higher above the clouds as Aang spotted a fire nation patrol. Aang stayed on Appa's head, keeping a sharp lookout for the fire nation as they continued on until the sun started to set. Katara felt Appa start to descend as darkness started to cover the land and soon saw Gaoling below them.

"There," Sokka said, pointing to a small house with a light green roof and a walled courtyard, just large enough to fit Appa comfortably. "Suki said it was a small house in the shape of a T with a courtyard that could fit Appa easily."

Katara looked more closely and decided that Sokka was right. Appa landed in the courtyard and soon Suki and The Duke were hurrying out of the door, followed by an elderly man. Suki ran to Sokka as he jumped down from Appa, and jumped onto him, kissing him before hitting him in the stomach.

"You said next weekend, you big oaf, not this weekend," she said, stepping away from the warrior and placing her hands on her hips.

Sokka stared at her. "But I said this next weekend. That means now, not the following weekend."

"This is this, next is a week from now. Get it?"

Sokka stared at his feet and nodded, humbled. "Yes," he muttered. "I'm sorry."

He looked up at her and Katara followed his gaze and saw Suki smiling as she stepped in to hug Sokka again. Katara grinned and jumped down as Toph jumped as well, followed by Zuko. The prince laid his free hand onto Toph's shoulder to steady himself as he landed. Aang used airbending to lift the saddle off of Appa and set it gently next to the bison.

"Your highness," the elderly man gasped from the door as Zuko stood up straight.

Everyone turned their attention to the man as Zuko stepped forward, his hand leaving Toph's shoulder. Katara studied the man and hopefully pressure point specialist. The man was about sixty, with grey hair pulled back into a ponytail and a receding hairline. He had dark eyes and wore bifocals, but walked straight and proud as if he was twenty.

"Oh, this is Master Shawn Lin," Suki said. "He's been helping Liz recover and he's been teaching me a little. Master Shawn, this is Sokka, Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, and I guess you know about Zuko."

Katara was almost surprised at the venom in Suki's voice as she said Zuko's name, but remembered that Zuko had burned down her village once, and that they had separated at the temple, before even she could had completely forgiven Zuko.

"How do you know me?" Zuko asked.

Master Shawn looked surprised, but glanced around, before gesturing inside. "I will tell you once we're inside. There are ears out here, and I'm sure you would all appreciate a hot meal."

Sokka nodded enthusiastically as Suki led them inside. Katara was curious and followed the newly re-united couple into the house. Aang and The Duke followed her, followed by Toph and Zuko. They came to a large table where Liz, the other Kyoshi warrior, was seated at the far end, her leg sticking out, splinted and wrapped in bandages.

Suki and The Duke hurried off to get more cushions for the newcomers to sit as Master Shawn went to Zuko.

"May I have a look at your arm?" he asked the prince.

Zuko looked puzzled, but nodded, holding out his left arm for the specialist to inspect. Master Shawn looked at the still bandaged arm for a while, inspecting it before poking Zuko's bicep once. Zuko appeared to brace himself for a pain that didn't come. Instead he stared at his arm as he moved his fingers after the Master had touched him.

"Thank you, what did you do?"

Master Shawn stood up and smiled at the firebender. "Whoever healed you did a good job. I merely took the pain away for a day by telling your nerves that your arm had healed. Just keep it in that sling and you'll be fine."

The master turned to Katara as Suki and The Duke brought in cushions and Sokka helped them arrange them around the table.

"And you, my dear. My old friend, Robert, wrote to me about your condition. You're very lucky to be alive."

"So I've been told," Katara said quietly.

Master Shawn nodded and gestured to the table. "I'll examine you after the meal, if that's all right. I'll need to do a more thorough examination."

Katara nodded and sat at the table. Aang and Sokka sat on either side of her, giving her encouraging smiles as Suki served out soup. They all started eating, save Zuko. He was studying the master, and Shawn noticed, setting down his bowl.

"I guess you want to hear it now, don't you, your highness?" he asked Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "Yes, and just call me Zuko. I'm no longer a prince."

Shawn nodded and stroked his chin. "So I've heard. You were ill for a time when you passed by a small island after you first received your scar. Do you remember?"

Katara set her bowl down and looked at Zuko and noticed everyone else follow her example. Zuko's brow furrowed and he nodded as he brought his free hand up to absently touch his scar.

"Yes, an infection had set in, and the ship's physician could not help. Uncle told me he had brought a special doctor on board from the island and that he had healed me."

Shawn nodded. "Yes, I knew your uncle from our boyhood. We were friends at the academy, but he followed his father's path for him while I was called to medicine. It was a surprise to see him, looking old and asking for help, but when I saw you, I understood. He loves you like a son, you know."

Zuko nodded gravely. "I know," he said, solemnly before looking up to the master. "Have you seen him? Recently, I mean."

Shawn shook his head. "No, but the ladies and this young man told me about how they had met him in the prison and then met with you and Avatar Aang. I'm glad to see you and he have finally turned out to be all that you should."

Katara and the others had followed the exchange, and she smiled as she saw Zuko relax and be more at ease as he bowed his head to the master before picking up his bowl and starting on his dinner. Suki and The Duke took turns filling in everyone on what had happened with them from when they had separated as Aang told them what had happened with them.

Apparently Teo was working on some new inventions with some of the men form Kyoshi Island and Haru had gone out with some other Kyoshi warriors to spread the word. Men and women had been arriving at the Island, helping Teo and the others since just before Suki had left.

After dinner, Shawn had The Duke show everyone to their rooms as Suki took Katara to a side room. Katara followed the Kyoshi warrior into a room and found an elongated, padded table with a circular headrest with a hole in the middle of the headrest.

"Take off you your outer clothing and lie face down, please," Suki said as she turned to exit. "Master Shawn will be in a bit."

Katara nodded and waited until Suki left before removing her shirt and outerwear until she was only in her wrappings. She hesitantly lay down on the table with her face through the hole of the headrest and heard Master Shawn and Suki enter as she relaxed.

"I'm going to be poking some areas, please let me know if there is any pain or discomfort," Master Shawn said.

Katara could tell from his voice that he was approaching the table and saw his feet from the headrest as he came to her. Suki's boots appeared next to the masters and Katara felt Suki give her right shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here for you," Suki said. "Master Shawn has been teaching me, but if you need us to stop, let me know."

Katara nodded and wet her lips with her tongue nervously. "Get on with it," she told them.

She felt the master's hands gently touch her left shoulder and move around the area the assassin had grabbed before poking several areas. Katara didn't feel any different until he poked the area the assassin had grabbed gently. She let out a cry as pain engulfed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Master Shawn said as he moved his hands to her lower back. "I had to check."

Katara nodded, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall as Shawn poked several more areas before stopping.

"You can get up now, young lady," he said after he had stopped examining her back.

Katara nodded again as she sat up, sitting on the table and looking expectantly at Shawn and Suki.

"So what now?" she asked them.

Shawn sighed. "I will have to do several treatments to remove the damage. What this assassin did in one touch will take days or even weeks to reverse the damage done. We will start tonight with some acupuncture. Suki, can you get the needles."

Suki nodded as she left the room and Katara felt herself go rigid.

"Needles?" she asked, hesitantly.

Shawn smiled at her, trying to reassure her. "They won't hurt. The acupuncture will help tell your systems to start healing and return to normal. Now please, lie down again, face down."

Katara nodded and lay down as Suki came back in with a tray, followed by Aang.

"Everything ok?" Aang asked.

Katara looked up at Aang and tried to smile at him, but it only was a half hearted smile.

"Yeah, ok."

Suki smiled at Aang as she laid the tray down on a table and Shawn picked up a few needles. Aang paled as he saw the needles and Katara laughed at his expression.

"Master Shawn is going to start my treatments tonight. Maybe it would be better if you waited outside," Katara said, smiling at Aang.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Aang said, swallowing nervously as he saw Shawn pick up a bottle of antiseptic.

The Avatar nodded and exited through the door quickly as Shawn chuckled.

"Is he always like that?" the master asked her as she lay down again.

Katara smiled as she stared at the floor. "Just with blood and such," she said.

Shawn let out an affirmative sound before moving a swab over several points of her back.

"This may be uncomfortable at first, let me know if there is any hint of pain, ok?"

Katara nodded and braced herself as she felt Shawn touch the points he had wiped. He covered most of her back and shoulders. Katara waited and a few minutes passed after the master had stopped whatever he was doing.

"When are you going to start?" she asked, starting to rise.

"Don't get up," Shawn said before she could move. "The needles are in place. Just relax and lay there, and then I'll remove them and we'll begin again tomorrow."

Katara nodded and made herself relax. She eventually relaxed and almost fell asleep before Shawn moved back to her and started removing the needles. Surprisingly, there was no pain again, but she felt better as he moved over her back, wiping the points with the swab again.

"Ok," Shawn said when he was done. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly, better," Katara said as she sat up, before stifling a yawn.

Shawn and Suki smiled at her, Suki stifling a yawn of her own.

"You ladies had better get to bed," he said to them. "It's ok Suki, I'll finish up here. Please show Katara to her room, and I'll see you both in the morning. Also the Avatar has already retired for the night."

Suki and Katara nodded before Suki opened the door as Katara picked up her outerwear and followed the warrior out through the door and through the hallways to a large room. She saw Liz and Toph already asleep on beds as two more empty beds awaited them.

"Night," Suki whispered as she made her way to one of the empty beds.

"Night," Katara whispered as she made her way to the other bed, sinking onto it gratefully, falling asleep instantly.

Katara awoke to Suki shaking her shoulder lightly. The light told her it was just before dawn, but Suki was already up and dressed in her normal garb, minus the ceremonial makeup.

"C'mon," Suki whispered. "Your next treatment is ready."

Katara sighed and got up quietly to follow Suki to the room she had been examined in the night before. Master Shawn was waiting there with more needles, and repeated what he had done the night before, but also added a massage to her shoulder.

"There," he said as he wiped his hands with a towel once he was finished. "I heard that Miss Ba Fong wanted you all to be present when she meets her family, but I want to see you again afterwards."

Katara nodded and hurried back to her room to freshen up and change into her water tribe clothes again. Toph was just getting up and getting dressed in her usual garb while Liz was watching.

"Are you coming?" Toph asked Suki when the warrior entered the room a few minutes after Katara.

"No," Suki replied, smiling as she headed over to Liz. "And Sokka said he won't either. I'm going to help Liz to breakfast, but I'll see you afterwards."

Toph smiled at the Kyoshi warriors as Suki helped Liz out, acting as a crutch, and sent a glance at Katara. Katara giggled as she finished getting dressed, placing her daggers at her hips.

"Seems like they want their own alone time," Katara told Toph, still giggling.

Toph nodded, smiling as a faint blush came onto her face. The earthbender then stood up straight and sighed.

"The guys are waiting. I guess now or never."

Katara moved in front of Toph and looked at her, placing her hands on the smaller girls' shoulders.

"Toph, are you sure you want to do this now? Face your father?"

Toph turned her misty gaze to 'look' at Katara and Katara saw that her expression was set.

"Yes. I need to do it, soon. He should have already heard that I'm here and I need to face him. But with Hothead, Twinkle toes and you at my side, it'll be easier. Thanks Katara."

Toph smiled slightly at Katara and Katara smiled back, moving aside and opening the door for Toph. Toph nodded and headed to the front door, Katara trailing. They found Aang and Zuko waiting, Aang in his clothes from the invasion and Zuko in his fire nation clothes with his arm still in a sling.

The firebender smiled at the girls and Katara was surprised to find that he had pulled his hair back into a topknot and that he was actually kind of handsome without his hair all over the place. Zuko held out his arm for Toph as Aang did the same for Katara. The girls took the proffered arms, and with a final sigh from Toph, they headed out into the city.

The four drew many strange looks from the beginnings of a crowd, but Toph and Zuko, being in the lead, ignored them all and made a bee line straight for the Ba Fong estate. Aang and Katara followed and they only stopped when they had reached the massive wooden door with the flying boar above it. Toph knocked on it loudly and they waited.

Katara saw that Toph was about to knock again when the door opened. A middle aged man in a black servants' robe with the flying boar on his chest opened the door and stared in shock at the four teens standing before him.

"Miss Ba Fong," he gasped. "Um, your father is expecting you, but, uh, will only see you alone. He will not permit the Avatar or his companions into his house again."

Katara saw Toph and Zuko both tense as Toph answered the man.

"I _am_ one of the Avatar's companions, Shen. If my father won't see them, then he won't see me."

Shen gulped visibly and moved aside, gesturing them into the courtyard.

"Of course, my lady. Please, wait here in the courtyard, while I tell your father that you have arrived."

"Much better," Toph said as she and Zuko moved into the courtyard.

Katara could tell form the earthbenders' voice that Toph was smiling as she and Aang followed them into a small courtyard. Shen shut the door behind them, bowing to Toph as he hurried past them and into the house.

"There may be trouble," Aang whispered to Toph.

Toph glanced back over her shoulder and smirked at him.

"Of course there's going to be trouble, but it'll be my kind of trouble, on my terms."

Katara was about to question Toph more when Shen came back out, looking flustered. He bowed to them and motioned for them to follow him. He led them to the meeting area where they found Lao Ba Fong waiting for them on his normal chair with a thin, stuck up teen of about fifteen sitting in a chair that Toph had once sat in.

Toph's father was looking angry as they entered and Katara studied the teen, keeping her gaze away from Lao Ba Fong. He had thin black hair held back into a simple ponytail, light green eyes and a large nose. He was wearing green, silken robes and he had his nose in the air as if the four of them were beneath him.

"I said I wanted to see my daughter alone," Lao said sternly to Shen while the boy turned to look at them, glancing at Toph as if she were a trophy that he wanted to lay his hands on.

"I am one of the Avatar's companions," Toph said to her dad. "You see me, you see my friends."

Lao studied his daughter as the boy in the corner looked askew at Zuko.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the boy asked arrogantly, looking Zuko up and down, still down his nose at them.

Aang quickly turned a laugh into a cough as the boys' voice broke into a higher pitch at the end of the question. Katara and Aang came up next to Toph, and Katara saw Zuko send a glare at the boy, but Toph took her arm out of his and slipped her hand into his, giving it a squeeze. Zuko glanced at Toph and sighed, squeezing her hand back.

"This is Aang's new firebending teacher, Zuko, prince of the Fire Nation, and…my boyfriend," Toph said smugly to the boy.


	13. Confrontations

A/N: Thank you everyone for being so patient with me. And to everyone who reviewed, a big thank you! This one was supposed to be shorter, but since so many liked the length of the last chapter, I made this a little longer. Again, please R&R!

Chapter 13

"No, I forbid it!" Lao said firmly, standing as the boy's jaw dropped.

"You can't forbid anything anymore," Toph said, turning and nearly shouting at her father. "I am not going to marry that pathetic excuse of an earthbender just because you want more business," she said pointing at the boy. "And I am here to tell you that I'm going my own way, down my path, not yours."

"Well, I never…" the boy started.

"Be quiet, Tawn," Lao said sternly as he sat down again.

The boy shut his mouth and bowed his head humbly. Lao sent a sharp glare at Zuko before turning it to Katara and Aang. Toph and her dad were breathing hard, and their faces were getting darker from their anger.

"I don't want them in this house again, and you are to remain here, and be a loyal, grateful daughter."

"I'm not the fragile, poor blind girl anymore. I am here to tell you that I have chosen my path, and that path lies with Aang and my friends," Toph said after taking a deep breath. "If you want to speak reasonably with me and not make demands, then I'll be at Master Shawn's house."

Toph turned to go as Lao's face turned scarlet.

"Don't turn your back on me, young lady. I said you will not leave!"

Toph turned back to her father and sent a glance at him. Katara saw tears start to fall down Toph's cheeks as she kept her gaze on her father.

"Tell Mom I said hi," she said.

Toph turned and started walking out, paced by Zuko who gave a smug look to the boy as they passed. Katara and Aang turned and followed them out, leaving a seething Lao Bei Fong behind along with an open-mouthed boy staring after them.

Shen moved quickly out of her way in the hallway as Toph stomped out. She slammed her foot onto the ground as they reached the front door, sending it flying open. As soon as they were on the streets, Toph started earthbending, moving faster than anyone else, and sending the streets into chaos.

Katara and Aang caught up with Zuko as he stared after her, almost dumbstruck.

"She'll be ok, why don't you go on ahead," Katara said to Zuko.

He looked at her, then Aang and nodded as they gave him encouraging smiles. He started jogging to Master Shawn's house as Aang and Katara walked sedately behind.

"You really think she'll be ok?" Aang asked once Zuko was out of sight.

"Yeah, she just needs some time. And from what I've heard from her, Zuko's the best thing for her right now. They just…understand each other."

Katara almost stopped as she glanced at Aang who was walking right next to her. She understood him and he understood her, probably better than anyone else, including her own brother.

"You ok?" Aang asked, looking at her with a question on his face after he noticed her staring at him.

Katara blushed and smiled at him. "Yeah, I was just thinking about them, and then about us. You really understand me sometimes, and I, well, I like it. Thank you."

Aang smiled at her and took her hand in his as they walked through the streets. The merchants were just starting to get their areas back under control from Toph's rapid departure and were starting to hawk their wares.

Katara looked at a few things, pulling Aang away from a few merchants who looked somewhat suspicious as they walked. She had just pulled Aang away from a man who was trying to sell him a scroll with earthbending secrets when she saw a flash of green, followed by raven black hair.

"What was that?" she asked as she spun around, trying to find it again.

She didn't see what she had thought she had seen as she and Aang continued on. They were almost to Master Shawn's house when she caught some bright green eyes framed by black hair staring at her. She spun, trying to see the person again, but saw nothing.

"You ok?" Aang asked her again, looking worried.

"I thought I saw a girl with black hair and bright green eyes staring at me," she said.

Aang looked around and squeezed her hand with his.

"This is Gaoling. Lot's of people have black hair and green eyes," he said.

Katara glanced around and saw many people with dark hair and green eyes looking at them strangely before turning back to Aang.

"But it looked like that assassin," she whispered.

Aang looked at her again, starting to look worried. "C'mon, let's get inside."

Katara nodded as they hurried to the masters' house, glancing around occasionally. She was thankful that she didn't catch the bright green eyes looking at her again as they entered the house. Aang shut the door behind them, Katara thankful that they were closed off once again from what could have been the assassin.

Katara was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she caught sigh of Zuko sitting against the door of the girls' bedroom. He looked up at her and sighed before looking back at his feet. Katara went to him, almost automatically for the heartbroken look he gave her.

"You ok?" she whispered as she kneeled down next Zuko.

"She won't talk to me," he sighed.

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him when he looked up at her. She stood up and took a deep breath before reaching to open the door.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Aang asked as he walked up to them.

Katara turned and smiled at Aang. "Yes," she said as she opened the door and walked in, closing the door quickly behind her.

She saw Toph pacing before the window. Toph sighed as she turned her back to Katara and stopped.

"What do you want?" Toph asked, anger in her voice.

"Why are you angry at Zuko?"

Toph turned and looked at her strangely and Katara saw tear streaks running down Toph's face. The earthbender wiped her eye absently with her hand before she turned back to the window.

"He's hurt, hurt that you won't talk to him," Katara said softly after a minute of silence.

"He is?" Toph asked quietly, her back still to Katara.

Katara heard the tears that threatened in Toph's voice.

"Yes, he is," Katara replied, walking closer to Toph. "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Toph said shortly, anger coloring her voice again.

The earthbender was silent for a while before she spoke up again. "I'm sure it's never happened to you, but …have you ever been angry with your dad? Because he wanted something for you that you didn't?"

Katara sighed and sat down on one of the beds as Toph kept her back to her.

"Yes, when he left, after my mom died, and then again when we met up again after Ba Sing Sae."

"What did you do?" Toph asked, turning her body slightly towards Katara.

"I dealt with it and took care of my family and our people at home. And after Ba Sing Sae…I was so angry, but didn't understand why, until Aang left."

Katara turned thoughtful as she remembered how her dad had questioned her after Aang had woken up, and then their short talk.

"What happened?" Toph asked, turning to Katara.

Katara looked up at the earthbender and saw Toph was interested and her tears had stopped.

"I was angry that he had left me alone for years after Mom had died, when I really needed him. He said he was sorry, but knew I could handle it cause I was so strong. And that Aang needed my strength to get through this. Your dad is just scared, scared of you growing up, and he's always seen you as poor, blind Toph."

Toph snorted and turned back to the window, but Katara knew she had seen a hint of a smile on the earthbenders' face before she had turned away again.

"You showed him today who you really are, just like you did when we first met. He'll have to get used to it someday, and maybe someday, he'll finally accept it. But someone needs you more right now and you need him. Talk to him."

Katara got up and headed to the door. She was about to open it when Toph spoke up again.

"Thanks, sweetness."

Katara looked back over her shoulder and saw Toph grinning at her over her own before the earthbender turned back to the window. Katara opened the door and found Zuko and Aang jumping away from the door, trying to look innocent. She knew they were listening in as she smirked at them and held the door open for Zuko.

"Try again, though I won't be responsible for any injuries. And don't expect a healing anytime soon," she told Zuko as he started smiling.

He gave her an odd look as he passed her, but continued to smile as he walked into the room. Katara shut the door behind her and found Sokka, Suki, and The Duke watching her from further down the hall.

"What happened?" Sokka asked quietly as she walked up to them.

"Toph faced her dad, and told her how she felt. She got really angry and just needed some time, and maybe some advice. Now, leave them alone. Suki, is Master Shawn ready?"

Sokka's jaw dropped since she wasn't going to give any more info out, and that she had changed the subject so quickly. Suki nodded and gestured for Katara to lead the way before giving the boys a stern look.

"Leave Toph alone," Suki told them. "I don't want this house wrecked just because you guys had to pry."

Sokka, Aang and The Duke all nodded humbly as Katara and Suki made their way to the treatment room. The girls found Shawn massaging Liz's leg.

"There, that should feel better. You're doing great Liz, another week, and you should be on your feet again. Oh, hello ladies. I'll be right with you," Shawn said.

Katara waited as Suki helped Liz onto her feet and out of the room as Shawn washed his hands before turning to Katara.

"Please, sit, and I'll examine your shoulder to see what we should do next."

Katara nodded, and sat on the table as Shawn moved behind her and started poking her left shoulder. He gently touched the area again, and Katara braced herself for a wave of pain, but only an ache occurred.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, much better, only an ache today," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Good, you're healing much faster than I expected. Please lie down and I'll do some more acupuncture."

Katara nodded and followed the master's direction as he applied the needles to her back again.

"I heard a ruckus and found the young prince trying to get into your room earlier. Apparently Miss Bei Fong confronted her father and things did not go well."

"No," Katara replied as she lay there. "Her dad doesn't understand her, and wanted her to come home and stay, marrying to merge businesses."

"Ah, I though as much. Poor child, I know she and Prince Zuko have feelings for each other, as do you and the Avatar. How was your visit into town besides that?"

"Good, but I think I may have seen the assassin."

Shawn stopped working for a few seconds.

"What does this assassin look like?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"She looks about my age, but Zuko said she was older than she looked. My height, thin, with bright green eyes and black hair."

She felt Shawn stop altogether and turned her head to look at him. He looked shocked to the core, and his face was pale.

"Master Shawn? Are you alright?" she asked, lifting her head as she grew worried.

He shook his head and it looked like he came back to himself as he looked at Katara. She noticed for the first time that his eyes were dark green, and not just dark or black.

"Fine, let me finish and then you can relax for a bit."

Katara laid her head back down as Shawn finished. She thought about his reaction, but couldn't puzzle it out as she lay there before he came back and removed the needles. Once he was finished, he directed her to sit up as Suki brought in a bowl of water.

"I want you to try and waterbend," he said as he stepped back to watch.

Katara eyed the water and reached out with her senses. She felt the water, same as before, but she thought that this was a little different. She moved her hands, trying to raise the water and bring it to her. The water stirred once, but remained in the bowl. Katara tried again and the water rose an inch before falling back.

"Good, you should be back to normal in a few days," Shawn said as he gestured for Suki to take the bowl away.

Katara watched Suki leave as she picked up her shirt, her thoughts still on Shawn's reaction to her description of the assassin.

"Master Shawn? Do you know the assassin?"

Shawn had his back to her and she saw him bodily sigh as he picked up something from a desk at the far end of the room. He came back to her, smiling sadly as he handed the object to her. Katara took it and found that it was a painting of a family.

A man looking like Shawn with black hair, and probably twenty years younger sat looking extremely happy. A young girl of about four with shining eyes and black hair sat on his lap, looking up at him, almost adoringly. Behind the man stood a woman smiling down at the man and Katara gasped as she saw a woman who almost fit the look of the assassin perfectly, except with dark eyes.

"Who…?" Katara started as she looked up at him.

He took the painting and moved to place it back where he had picked it up from.

"They were my family. I'm sure the young lady you met was Jade, my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Katara asked. "But the Green Dragon is an exact twin to the older lady in the painting."

Shawn sighed sadly as he faced his desk, his back to Katara. "That was my wife, Jasmine. She passed away a year after the painting was made, trying to bring our son into the world. Her father had never liked me, and when I wanted to leave for the colonies with Jade, he forbid it."

Katara thought that this sounded a lot like Toph and her dad, but waited patiently for Shawn to continue.

"He asked Fire Lord Azulon to bestow custody of his granddaughter to him. He did, and I was forbidden contact with my daughter. Now, the old man has made her into an assassin."

Shawn slammed his fist onto his desk, startling Katara, but she waited again. The master finally turned to her with a sad look on his face.

"The current Fire Lord will do all he can to stop the Avatar from doing what needs to be done, and if that includes sacrificing a few loyal citizens, he won't lose any sleep over it. Stay inside, Lady Katara. You and all your friends."

Katara nodded as she stood up. "Will you be ok?"

He smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry about an old man like me, young lady. I'll be fine. And your next treatment will be after dinner."

Katara took the cue and left the room, hurrying to her own to get fully dressed. She found it gratefully empty and dressed quickly before heading out in search of the others. She found Aang and Sokka first, brushing Appa.

"Aang, Sokka, I need to tell you something," she said as she reached them.

"In a minute," Sokka said, brushing Appa's head with his back to her.

"Why, what's wrong?" Aang asked after he had peeked his head over Appa and saw her worried look.

"We need to find Toph, Zuko, and Suki first. Everyone needs to hear."

"They're in the kitchen," Sokka said, putting his brush down. "We got kicked out, but if it's important, let's go."

Sokka was grinning at the thought of food as they hurried to the kitchen. Toph and Zuko were in the corner, speaking quietly and Suki was cooking something with the help of Liz. They all looked up as the three entered.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked, seeing Katara's worried look.

"I just found out some information about the assassin," she said and immediately had everyone's' undivided attention. "She's Shawn's daughter, raised by his father in law. He wants us all to stay inside, away from her."

Everyone stared at her in shock before speaking at once.

"Shawn's daughter?" "I didn't know he had a daughter." "We all have to stay inside?" "Why should we worry about her?"

The last came from Sokka and Katara sent a sharp glance at him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I think I saw her. In fact, I'm almost sure it was her while we were walking back here today."

Everyone except Aang looked at her in shock again.

"Well, let's get her," Toph said, standing and marching to the door.

Katara was surprised at the venom in the small earthbender's voice before she remembered that the assassin had nearly killed Zuko.

"Wait," Zuko said as he reached out to take Toph's hand before she got too far.

Toph turned back to him slowly as he held onto her hand.

"We don't even know where she is, or where to start. Let's create a plan, and keep a sharp eye out. Then she'll be all yours."

Toph smiled wryly at him before sighing and letting him pull her back to her seat. Zuko then turned his gaze to Sokka.

"I've heard you're the idea guy, so any ideas?"

Sokka looked taken aback, but quickly left, returning with some papers and ink.

"We can keep a lookout, and Toph, can you tell who she is? I mean, can you tell when she's close?"

Toph looked thoughtful before turning her misty gaze to Sokka.

"Only within about fifty feet, but I haven't felt her. If she's as good as you all think she is, she might be able to change her footsteps so that I can't tell when it's her when she's far off. But if she gets close enough, I'll be able to tell. She can't hide who she is."

"Ok, that's a good early warning system," Sokka said, scratching his head. "Any ideas on how we can get her?"

Everyone had vacant or thoughtful expressions, but no one came up with anything. Finally Katara spoke up.

"Why don't you think about it, Sokka, and Suki and I can get dinner going. And you can stay out of the kitchen until its ready."

Katara shooed Sokka out and Aang followed, smiling at Katara. Toph and Zuko stayed in their corner, smirking at the warrior before Katara turned to them.

"I know you two won't be much trouble, but if you are, I'll kick you out too," she told them.

Zuko and Toph gave her a small smile and a nod before turning back to talking quietly.

Suki mouthed a thank you to Katara as she went to help with dinner. They avoided the subject of the assassin, instead talking about girl stuff, and the guys with Toph and Zuko oblivious to them. Dinner was ready quickly, grilled fish and rice with salad and fruit for Aang.

Zuko offered to help Liz out, but she refused politely. He looked almost dejected as Suki helped her friend out, so Katara held out a tray to Zuko.

"It takes time, but you can take this out," she told him. "And make sure Sokka doesn't start eating."

"Thanks," he said, almost hesitantly, but smiled gratefully at her as he took the tray of fish out to the table.

"He's still trying to fit in, isn't he?" Katara asked Toph once Zuko was outside of the room.

"Yeah, but it means a lot to him that you're not hostile anymore," the earthbender replied, smiling.

"Thanks, but he's done enough, even sacrificing himself for Aang that I can't hold a grudge. Especially all that he's done for you."

Toph smiled and blushed as she ducked her head, nodding.

"Thanks, for earlier," Toph said as Aang peeked his head in. "Hey Twinkletoes, we're just about done here."

She turned back to Katara as Aang left. "And I wasn't mad at Zuko, I just needed some time alone. To vent."

"I know," Katara replied, smiling at Toph.

Toph grabbed the bowl of rice and headed out to the table and Katara heard Sokka start complaining as she picked up the salad and fruit and followed Toph. Katara was the last to arrive and waited as the others sat down before placing her bowls next to Aang and sitting.

Everyone ate quietly, though they all sent glances at Master Shawn. He finally sighed and looked up at Katara.

"You told them?" he asked.

Katara nodded and was surprised at his sad smile.

"Good, then you all know of the danger. It would be best if you stayed inside unless I accompany you."

"Why would it be ok if you accompany us?" Toph asked.

Shawn smiled gently at her. "I have a good reputation in this town, and many people know me and greet me. The assassin will not attack you if you are in a large group. Also, I am not as defenseless as I may seem. I know everything she does; it's just a little rusty."

Toph nodded and returned to her meal. Dinner went smoothly and finished quickly, the boys on dish duty after they had finished. Katara followed Suki and Shawn to the treatment room for more acupuncture and another massage. Shawn had her try her waterbending again and she did better, but was not able to freely move the water.

"It stills feels sluggish," she told Suki as they walked back to their room.

"But you're doing better," Suki said. "In no time at all, you'll be back to normal."

"Thanks," Katara said as they found everyone in their room, save for Master Shawn.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

Aang looked up from a few sticks sheepishly. "We're playing a game, wanna join?"

Suki and Katara looked at each other and smiled before joining. They played on into the night, laughing as they changed games, talked and joked, forgetting their worries for the time being. Katara noticed that they had automatically separated into couples, with The Duke and Liz making fun of everyone for being so involved.

Suki started shooing the boys out as they started yawning, and stepped out after them. Toph and Katara got up and waited by the door as Liz gave them an odd look before getting ready for bed.

"Now?" Katara asked Toph, grinning.

Toph held up a finger, signaling to wait, then grinned at Katara. "Now."

They opened the door and walked out together, talking loudly and found Sokka kissing Suki passionately, his arms wrapped around her.

"Ahem," Katara said as she stood with her hands on her hips as they came up to them.

Suki tried to pull away, but Sokka held on, pointedly ignoring them. Katara saw Toph smirk as she stomped her foot down, sending a ripple through the floor and knocking Sokka onto his but.

"Hey! I was busy! You could have waited!" he said, glaring at them.

"Yeah, right. Just so you know, we're almost even," Toph said as she marched past him to the bathroom.

Sokka stared after the earthbender, before turning to Katara who was looking down at him smugly.

"Did you two plan this?" he asked her as Suki started laughing.

"What would make you think that?" Katara asked before turning to Suki. "Sorry Suki, but we do owe him."

Katara turned around and walked back into her room, closing the door behind her. She was relaxing on her bed when she heard a thud and a muffled curse from outside her room before Toph walked in, looking happy.

"Another and I'll be really happy," Toph said as she lay down on her own bed.

Liz and Katara giggled, but stopped abruptly as Suki came in. Katara saw the glare Suki was giving Toph and excused herself to go to the bathroom before any words came out. She was just about there when she saw Master Shawn slip quietly out the front door.

Curious, she went to follow him, but stopped, feeling hesitant. But remembering Hama, she crept to the door, noticing it was not closed completely. She saw Shawn standing in the street, looking up at the roof of the building across the street from his house.

Katara followed his gaze and saw a shadow move in the moonlight. As she concentrated on it, she found it was the assassin in a black suit much similar to what Zuko had worn when they had gone into the war balloon as their spirit personas. The girl did not wear a mask, but a black hood kept most of her hair hidden, save for a few black strands that escaped and blew in the gentle breeze.

"I want you to leave them alone, Jade," Shawn said.

Katara was surprised at how low it was, and yet so emotional, with many emotions in it. She knew she heard sorrow, joy, and protectiveness in it.

"I can't," Jade replied, and her tone was full of sorrow.

"You don't have to live this life. You're old enough to choose your own path. You can stay here," Shawn said, his tone starting to plead at the end.

Jade remained silent, but Katara saw her head duck. The assassin's voice surprised Katara when she spoke again.

"I have to. I can't tell you why, but I can't," Jade said finally, remorse and resignation in her voice.

"You can buy time, but not act," Shawn said. "The Avatar can help you."

"I'm sorry, but no. I can't promise that I won't come here, but I won't bother you. Don't expect anything else," Jade said.

"Jade, wait…" Shawn started, but Jade had disappeared.

Shawn shook his head sadly before turning back to the door. Katara crept to the bathroom, as quietly and quickly as she could, but Shawn called out to her before she made it.

"Katara, I know you heard," he said as he shut the front door.

Katara stopped and turned around slowly, feeling ashamed. She looked up into his face and found him smiling at her.

"It's ok," he said. "But if you face her again, please, don't do anything drastic. She's still my daughter."

Katara nodded as he walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She thought he looked so sad, standing there, but he gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her shoulder lightly before heading off to his own room.

Katara felt odd, but hurried to the bathroom, and then to bed. She wanted to tell the other girls, but they were all asleep. She thought over what she had heard as she started drifting off to sleep. She had thought of the Green Dragon as a deadly assassin, no scruples.

But now, that same assassin was not only Master Shawn's daughter, but she was sure something else was holding the assassin to her work. Katara turned over, mulling over everything in her head, but fell asleep before she came to any conclusions.


	14. To Find a Foe

A/N: Thanks again to all who read and reviewed. If anyone goes to see Semi-Pro this weekend, please let me know how the bear scene went, that's my bear that I get to take care of and help train. ) But if you don't, that's ok, I probably won't see it for another week. And please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 14

Suki woke her the next morning before dawn and gestured to Katara to follow her. Katara got up and followed her to the treatment room where Shawn was waiting, his needles ready. He asked Katara to lie down and started working quietly. Suki helped and the treatment went quickly and quietly, ending with a massage and another waterbending test.

"Very good," Shawn said when Katara drew a water whip up and moved it in a circle before placing it back into the bowl.

The water barely made it back into the bowl, and Katara felt tired as Suki smiled at her. Shawn left them, reminding Katara that she had another treatment after lunch. Suki grinned at her as they walked back to their room.

"So what are we going to do today?" Suki asked.

"Don't know, but I'm sure Sokka and Aang will have ideas. Personally, I'd like some time alone with Aang, but don't think that'll be possible until we leave."

"I know what you mean," Suki sighed. "Why did Toph interrupt us last night?"

Katara felt a giggle rise in her throat, but didn't let it escape, simply smiled at Suki.

"While we were in Omashu, it seemed that Aang and I were always getting interrupted, mostly by Sokka and King Bumi. And Toph and Zuko were interrupted too. You know Toph, she has to have her revenge."

"Yeah, sounds like her," Suki said as they reached the door and opened it to find Liz getting ready and Toph still sleeping.

Suki motioned Katara to the corner where Liz was as the waterbender grabbed clean clothes. Katara followed and started dressing as Suki sat next to her fellow warrior.

"What's up with Zuko, anyways?" Suki whispered. "I know Aang needs a firebending teacher, but last I saw, you all hated him. What happened?"

Katara sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Toph and Zuko became good friends," Katara whispered. "She said it was because they understood each other and were there for each other when they needed a friend. Toph was captured and it was Aang's idea that Zuko and I rescue her dressed as spirits. We did, and he's actually better than I thought. Zuko also almost sacrificed himself for Aang and us twice, facing his sister and when we faced the assassin outside Omashu. I just can't hold a grudge after that, and he tries so hard, just to make amends."

Liz nodded as Suki sighed.

"I guess I should give him a second chance too. He has been trying," the warrior said.

"That's up to you," Katara whispered. "I'm going to get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, let's go," Suki said, helping Liz up.

The three got up and headed to the kitchen, finding some bread and fruit as the four boys walked in. Katara smiled as they entered and passed out some bread and fruit to them. She was about to ask if they had seen Toph up when the earthbender walked in, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Zuko handed her his breakfast and rose to get his own as the rest started eating.

"What took you so long last night?" Toph asked Katara, keeping her misty gaze on the waterbender.

Everyone turned to Katara as she set her breakfast down and took a deep breath.

"I was going to the bathroom and saw Master Shawn exit out the front door. I remembered Hama and followed, listening in," she said.

"Who's Hama?" Zuko asked as Suki, Liz, and The Duke looked at Katara quizzingly.

"I'll tell you later," Toph replied, and Sokka smiled and nodded at Suki.

Suki shrugged and turned her attention back to Katara as the waterbender sighed and continued.

"I heard him talking to his daughter, asking her to leave us alone."

"What?!" several people cried, Sokka most loudly.

"Shh," Aang and Toph hissed.

Katara smiled at her brother and continued. "She said she couldn't stop. It sounded as if someone else was holding something over her to make sure the Green Dragon finishes her job. She said she won't bother Shawn, but can't promise anything else."

Everyone stared at her in silence after she finished. Aang finally spoke up.

"Did Master Shawn find out?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, he knew. He asked me that if I face her again, to not take drastic measures. She's still his daughter."

Toph slammed her fist onto the table. "That's not good enough! She nearly killed you and Zuko! I'm going to make her pay!"

Toph rose and started heading to the door, but Zuko caught her hand again.

"Let me go," she said, anger and tears in her voice.

"No, she'll have you in a second if you step out there. We need to wait," the firebender replied softly.

Toph struggled a little before her shoulders sagged and she gave up, turning to sit again. Toph ignored Zuko throughout breakfast. Aang finally broke the silence and tension.

"So, what are we going to do today?" the Avatar asked.

"We could play some more games," The Duke suggested.

"I'm up for that," Toph said as Sokka opened his mouth.

He quickly shut it again and gave Suki and apologetic look. Katara and Liz caught it and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asked, curious and missing the exchange.

"I think Sokka wanted some alone time today," Katara said, still giggling.

Zuko looked at Sokka and smirked. Toph stood up and smirked at the warrior as well.

"Well, c'mon, lets' kill some time," she said as she headed to the dining room.

The others followed as Aang ran back to his room to get some game pieces. They played all morning, changing games and teams. Katara thought it was fun to have a girls versus guys game, but Zuko and Sokka seemed less than thrilled about playing their counterparts who were keen to beat them. The girls won, and Katara excused herself to start lunch.

She came back out with sandwiches to Aang beating Zuko at chess as Toph and The Duke studied the board. Suki and Sokka had disappeared, and she saw Shawn helping Liz out of the treatment room.

"Sun Kai, can you help me get some supplies from town?" Shawn asked once Liz was seated again, his gaze directed at The Duke.

The boy blushed and nodded. "Can I have lunch first?"

Shawn nodded and went to Katara, grabbing a sandwich from the tray she still held. "We'll leave after Katara's treatment. Did you tell them what happened last night, Katara?"

Katara nodded and laid the tray down, everyone grabbing sandwiches and glancing from Katara to Shawn. Shawn turned to the group as Suki and Sokka reappeared, looking flustered.

"I know it may seem odd that I ask that you go easy on the assassin, but she is still my daughter. I heard in her voice that there is a chance that she can be turned, but another holds leverage over her. Stop them and you can stop her. I'll take you out tomorrow to search an area where she may be staying. Katara, I'll see you in my office as soon as you're done."

With that, Shawn turned and headed to his office. Everyone was quiet as they ate and Katara hurried to his office as she had finished. She found Shawn gazing at the portrait of his family. He looked up at her as she entered, and quickly wiped his face.

"Master Shawn, are you all right?" Katara asked, worried.

"Fine, fine, my dear. I'm just worried, for everyone involved."

Katara nodded and went to the table, lying down after removing her outer shirt. Shawn came and performed acupuncture on her again. He was silent during the entire treatment and when finished, he left quickly. Katara felt sad for him, but dressed and hurried back to her friends to play some more.

Shawn and The Duke were just getting ready to leave as Katara came out. They smiled at her, The Duke blushing as they headed out the door. Katara hurried to where Zuko and Toph were playing chess with Aang and Liz watching.

"So, Sun Kai?"

Zuko and Toph glanced at her, but returned to the game as Liz and Aang chuckled.

"Apparently that's his name," Liz said. "Master Shawn refused to go by his chosen name, and finally he gave up and told us his real name. But only Master Shawn says it."

Katara nodded and watched the game for a while. She was about to offer Liz a game with a spare board when Toph looked up at the door, surprise on her face. A knock sounded and Aang jumped up and raced to the door.

"Wait," Katara and Zuko called simultaneously before turning their attention to Toph.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked as Toph started smiling.

"My mom," she whispered as she stood up and headed to the door.

Aang was looking worried until he heard Toph's answer, then grinned and opened the door, revealing Huiliang Bei Fong with a short, gray haired attendant behind her. Toph's mother smiled kindly at Aang before spotting her daughter heading her way and met her half way, ending in a hug.

"Oh, my dearest daughter," Huiliang Bei Fong said as she kneeled, hugging her daughter.

"Hi mom, I missed you too," Toph said as she hugged her mom back.

Zuko and Katara rose and walked over to the mother and daughter, but stayed back. Katara noticed the attendant behind Huiliang Bei Fong, grey haired and hunched over, with her head bowed as Aang shut the door. Before anyone could say another word, Toph had separated herself from her mom and stomped her foot down, causing the attendant to disappear into the earthen floor up to her shoulders.

"What's going on?" Toph's mother asked, shocked. "Lung is a loyal servant."

"She's no servant," Toph said angrily. "She's an assassin known as the Green Dragon."

The servant lifted her head and glared at the earthbender with young, emerald eyes before she grinned.

"Very good, young lady. How did you know?"

Toph moved her foot sideways, and Jade grimaced as the ground tightened around her. Toph smirked as the assassin gasped for air. Zuko moved to go to Toph, but Katara held him back.

"You changed your footsteps, but you can't hide who you are, not from me," Toph said smugly. Her tone changed back to anger. "Now get out, and leave us alone."

"I can't do that," Jade replied. She moved something around in her mouth and spit onto the floor before her. An explosion occurred, making everything turn the color of dirt.

"Aang!" Katara cried before a wave of air cleared the dust form the air.

Katara stared at a small hole in the ground and a hole the same size in the ceiling, just large enough for a person to get through. Dust and bits of tile fell through the roof into the hole in the floor.

"I'm alright," Aang said as he hurried over to her. Toph's mom and Liz were coughing, but it seemed everyone was all right.

"What happened?" Sokka asked as he and Suki came out of one of the rooms and stared at a hole in the ceiling.

"The assassin was here, and I'm going after her," Toph said as she kicked the doors open.

"We're coming too," Aang and Sokka said.

"And me," Zuko said.

Toph turned to him but shook her head. "No, you're still in no condition to fight. Twinkle toes, Sugar Queen, you're with me. The rest stay here in case she comes back. This way, hurry!"

And with that, Toph was off, earthbending through the streets. Aang created his air scooter and Katara climbed onto his back as they took off after Toph. They followed her through the city and into a desolate, run down part of town as the sun started setting. Grey dust flew from Jades' hair, showing its' true black color as the sun was starting to set behind them. She glanced over her shoulder and threw something towards Toph who was slightly ahead of Aang and Katara.

Aang whipped his hand out, knocking Toph to the side with a wave of air as the object hit where Toph would have been, creating a large explosion. Toph stood up, dusting herself off as Aang and Katara stopped next to her.

"Thanks, but she's still mine," Toph said as she stomped her foot down as the assassin turned down an alley.

A pit opened in front of Jade and the assassin stopped just before she reached it. Aang waved his arm out again and a wave of air hit Jade in the back, causing her to tumble forwards. She jumped up at the last second and then hit the side of the pit, jumping again to hit the wall of one of the buildings neighboring the alley and jumping off that to disappear around a corner. Aang and Katara were about to rush after her, but Toph surprisingly held them back.

"Wait, Someone else is there, hiding, talking to her. This way," Toph said before climbing up and over one of the buildings.

Aang and Katara followed carefully and soon the assassin's voice and a low, male voice came to them. Katara peeked her head over the roof and saw Jade waiting next to a shadowed building in a small run down courtyard. The courtyard had seen better days probably fifty years prior with many of its cobblestones missing, and several scraggly trees were next to the run down buildings and a few plants hung from creaky balconies.

"They're coming, all right!" Jade hissed. "Now tell me where she is!"

"Not until the job's done. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?" a deep, rusty male voice said.

"No," Jade hissed back. "There they are!" she said as she threw a yellow ball at the trio as she spied them on the roof.

"It's the poison," Katara yelled as she threw one of her daggers at the assassin as they scrambled down to the small courtyard.

Aang quickly airbended some bubbles around their heads as the ball burst on the roof, creating a yellow cloud. Toph stomped her foot down again, but then everything went quiet. The cloud did not disperse quickly and Katara saw that Toph was about to move, but Jade's voice came to them.

"Don't do it, or the Avatar will die."

"Don't hurt him," Katara said as she eased closer to the voice.

The poison was starting to clear, but their bubbles held. She saw Toph more clearly a few feet from her, facing Jade who had Katara's dagger at Aangs' throat. His arms were pinned behind his back with the assassin's other hand. He glanced at Katara then Toph, looking worried.

"Not a step closer," Jade ordered.

Katara stopped and waited.

"You don't have to do this, Jade," Katara said, trying to plead with her.

The assassin gave her a hard look, her eyes looking like green daggers.

"Yes, I know your name, and I heard your conversation with your father last night," Katara continued. "You don't have to do this. We can help you."

"Hah! I've heard that before," Jade said as she stepped backwards, taking Aang with her towards the dark recess where her companion was.

"Not from us," Aang said quietly as he backed up with her.

"I'm sorry Avatar, but it's too late," she told him quietly before shouting over her shoulder. "I have him, now let's get this over with!"

"No," Toph whispered.

Katara glanced at Toph quickly and saw that she was worried as loud footsteps came from the building. A large man came out, smirking at them, his every other footstep striking the cobblestones with a metallic clang. She recognized the man who came out, stomping out with a metal foot, metal hand and a tattooed third eye on his forehead. Katara ducked into a fighting stance with her remaining dagger as Toph ducked as well, ready for anything. The man nodded as Jade backed up even with him.

"Katara," Toph whispered as she edged closer to the waterbender. "Can you bend yet?"

"A little." Katara replied.

"Can you do that thing Hama taught you?" Toph asked, even more quietly.

Katara was shocked that Toph would even suggest it, but didn't let it show as she felt the strength of a dawning full moon come into her.

"What's your plan?" she whispered.

"You get Aang, I'll take care of _him_," Toph said.

Katara was silent for a moment before she let out a hesitant "Ok."

Toph moved her foot slightly, but the motion caught Jade's attention.

"Don't move, earthbender," the assassin said as she moved the dagger closer to Aang's throat, drawing a small red line.

Katara felt anger well up within her as she saw Aang's blood. She took the energy from the moon and felt her anger draw up within her like a beast trying to get loose as she turned her sight on Jade.

"I told you not to hurt him!" she yelled as she thrust her hands out, focusing on Jade's arms.

Jade tried to move, but was suddenly still, her face white in shock as her arms and hands let Aang go and handed the dagger to him. The man growled as Toph kicked up a cobblestone out of the street and kicked it at him. He concentrated and a line of fire flew from his head to the rock, destroying it in an explosion.

Katara heard the sounds of people running towards her from behind as she diverted her attention to Jades' body, causing her to kneel. Jade was struggling uselessly and Katara felt tears running down her face as the assassin slowly knelt against her will.

Aang was driven back into Katara's line of sight by a thrust and saw and explosion throw him even further back. Katara was distracted and her attention left Jade for a second, but that was enough to lose her control over the assassin's body. Jade stood and threw Katara's own dagger at her.

Katara twirled, dodging her dagger, and drew the water out of some of the scraggly plants surrounding her before she sent it back at Jade. Jade dodged the sphere of water and sent a small blast of fire at Katara. Katara brought the water back to her and used it to block the fire.

Some of the water dissolved at the impact, but Katara sent it back at Jade as several icicles. Jade dodged, but one clipped her shoulder. Katara focused again on the assassin's body as she felt her water leaving from the bloody wound in her shoulder.

She knew she was losing strength and focused all of her will on making the assassin kneel. Jade looked pale as she tried to fight the blood bending, but couldn't and slowly she kneeled, placing her hands on the ground. Katara saw Toph come next to her and soon Jade was encased in earth to her neck as the waterbender sagged to the ground, exhausted.

She glanced at Toph as Aang came next to her, there to hold her as she collapsed. She looked up at Aang, tears still flowing freely from her eyes and saw a sad look on his face.

"What?" she asked weakly, wiping her face. "What happened?"

Aang glanced at Toph and Katara followed his gaze and saw tears dripping off the earthbenders' face as her features were shadowed by her bangs. She looked behind Aang and saw Sokka and Suki glaring at Zuko with their swords out in the alley connecting the streets and the courtyard. The firebender was seated, looking at the ground, and looking very humbled.

"C'mon," Aang said, helping Katara to her feet. "Let's get you back and some rest. I'll tell you when you're rested."

Katara let him help her stand, but shook her arm free and stepped away. "No, what happened. Where's that maniac?"

Aang looked sad and was about to speak when Toph started talking.

"I was dodging and Aang was helping me fight the man, but we were losing ground. Suddenly Zuko was there, and was asking, or more like demanding the man to stop. That he'd pay him more to stop. The man fired at Zuko and he blocked, creating a few explosions. In the confusion, he disappeared. I don't know where to."

"Zuko hired him to kill me a while ago, in the fire nation," Aang said angrily. "He just told us now."

Toph was suddenly earthbending, heading back to Master Shawn's house as fast as she could. Katara saw Zuko look up as she passed, trying to say something, but he only looked longingly after her. Katara walked haltingly towards Zuko, her exhaustion making her steps ragged and awkward. Aang tried to stop her by grabbing her hand, but she shrugged loose of him. She marched as well as she could and knelt next to Zuko.

"You know you deserve our hatred," she told Zuko angrily. "And that the only reason you're still alive is because Aang needs a firebending teacher."

Zuko looked up at her, and she almost swore she saw the beginnings of tears in his amber eyes. He nodded and was about to look at the ground again, but Katara caught his chin with one hand and kept her gaze on his.

"She's going to hate you for a bit, but she needs you. We all do. You should have told us, but I still forgive you. Now go after her."

Katara stood as Zuko stared at her in shock and walked past him, towards Master Shawn's house. She was suddenly exhausted as Sokka, Suki and Aang shouted to her, but she ignored them all. Someone came up behind her and touched her elbow. She looked back, glaring, and was surprised to see Zuko and not Aang there.

"You're exhausted. Let me help," he said.

She nodded grudgingly, and Zuko took her arm with his free hand and swung it around his shoulder on his uninjured side. They limped back into the streets and Katara heard the others fall in behind them, whispering in low tones where she couldn't make out the words.

"They're talking so I can't hear," Zuko said quietly after a while. "Why did you forgive me tonight anyways?"

Katara glanced at him and sighed.

"You risked your life to save Aang and all of us a couple times now," she said softly. "Even tonight. None of us like the fact that you hired an assassin to kill us, but that was then. I think you've changed."

Katara glanced at Zuko again and saw that he had his head down, and looked deep in thought.

"You're right. I should have told you guys, but you didn't trust me, and since we've been in Omashu, I didn't think he'd follow. I'm so stupid! I was a different person then, but now…I thought you would be the last to forgive me, but you're the first. That means a lot, thanks."

Zuko raised his head and smiled slightly at Katara. She smiled back and turned her attention forward again as she tripped over a rock. A figure was waiting up ahead and Zuko stopped abruptly, staring as Toph walked towards them. Katara stepped away from Zuko as Toph came closer. She heard the others stop behind them as well as Zuko walked to Toph and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," he said to Toph, his head bowed. "I'll do everything in my power to stop him. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

He raised his head at the last and Katara saw a hint of a smile form on Toph's face in the moonlight as tears flowed down the earthbender's face.

"Yes," she said quietly as Zuko stood and they met in a hug. "But you have to do everything I say for a week," she said as she hugged him, a smirk crossing her face.

Katara heard Zuko laughing and what sounded like crying as Aang came up next to her. She looked back and saw Jade held in earthen shackles encasing her arms and Sokka and Suki brandishing a sword on each side of her. The assassin glanced at Suki and Sokka occasionally, sending glares, but remained silent.

"Why did you forgive him?" Aang asked, curious and not understanding. "Why did she?"

Katara looked at Aang and saw he was still confused and angry.

"Because he saved our lives several times, and maybe even tonight. And because she loves him," Katara said. "Can you help me back. I'm exhausted."

Aang looked at her and she smiled at him. He slowly smiled back and created an air scooter. Katara climbed onto his back and held onto his neck as they took off, leaving everyone behind. She buried her face in his neck and started crying as they left the others behind. She almost fell when the air scooter disappeared and Katara found that they were at Master Shawn's house.

Aang caught her and helped her inside. Master Shawn was there suddenly and Katara felt him pick her up and carry her to the girls' room. She caught Liz looking at her sadly, but was asleep before Shawn even laid her in bed.

A/N: Whoever guesses correctly where I got the Duke's real name from, gets a special review to one of their stories and I did borrow Toph's mom's name from Kasamari's Gradual Changes.


	15. Negotiations

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers and Oshnsoa Shnedashn Kiunepqli was the closest to get to the origin of Sun Kai's name. It's from a book, the second in a series of four so far, so 1 more chance. I know not much action in here, but hopefully some things will be explained, so please R&R!

Chapter 15

Katara awoke the next morning feeling bruised and beaten. She remembered having to blood bend and tears sprung to her eyes as she curled into a fetal position, trying to block out the dread and terror of having to control another person. She cried into her pillow for a while and the tears finally abated.

"Is it really that bad?" Toph asked quietly from behind her.

Katara rolled over and saw Toph sitting on her own bed, her face dirty and dried tear streaks running down her face through the dirt. Katara wiped her face and sat up.

"Yeah, I don't want to blood bend again, ever."

Toph nodded and wiped her own face.

"You ok?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, never better," Toph said sarcastically as she sniffed.

Katara laughed, and feeling better, started laughing more. Toph stared before laughing herself. They laughed together for a while and soon Sokka and Aang were peeking their heads in the door, looking at the girls as if they'd gone crazy.

"Move guys," Suki said as she pushed the boys out of the way and shut the door in their faces, herself in the room. She looked at the girls sternly as they tried to control their laughter, but sighed and moved to a side door. "C'mon, two nice hot baths are ready for the conquering heroes."

"Hah!" Katara said sarcastically. "I'm no hero. What I did I'd rather never do again."

"I know," Suki sighed. "But you need to move on. A nice hot bath is just what you need. Both of you."

Toph shrugged and moved into the other room. Katara saw her clothes tossed back towards Suki and heard a splash and a sigh. Katara shrugged as well and stood, following Toph's example. Soon they were both relaxing in nice hot baths.

"So what happened with Combustion man?" Katara asked Toph after they had been soaking for a while.

"I don't know, he just disappeared in a series of explosions. But I think we'll see him again, and soon."

Toph sounded serious and her face was set in a stern, uncompromising expression.

"And what's going on with Jade?" Katara asked.

"We'll be interrogating her as soon as you've bathed and eaten," Suki said as she came in with two towels. "Breakfast is ready whenever you are," the Kyoshi warrior said before she left after setting the towels down.

"C'mon Sugar Queen. I don't want Snoozles to eat everything," Toph said as she rose out of the tub, grabbing a towel.

Katara nodded, but stay put. "You go on. I'll…I'll catch up in a bit."

Toph shrugged once the towel was around her, and headed back into their room. Katara lay back in the tub, thinking about what had happened the night before. So much had happened so fast, and now they had captured the assassin. Also the truth behind the mysterious combustion man had come out, rearing its ugly head. And Katara felt tears start to fall again as she thought about having to blood bend to save Aang.

She knew it had been worth it, but she still hated doing it. She would do anything for Aang, possibly even giving her own life for him, but blood bending made her feel…dirty, like a monster. Like Hama. She stayed in the tub until her tears had run their course, and then washed her face before she got out. She tried to waterbend the moisture off, but it was exhausting bending even a little, so she toweled herself off and found her extra set of clothes clean and waiting for her on her bed.

Katara walked out of her room slowly and found everyone at the dining table. Zuko was sitting between Toph and Shawn, looking forlorn and only concentrating in his food. The atmosphere was quiet and guarded, but The Duke and Liz were doing everything in their power to bring laughter out, and it was slowly working.

Katara sat down between Aang and Toph and gave a reassuring smile to Aang and then to Zuko. The firebender smiled shyly back at her before turning back to his food.

"It sounds like everyone had an eventful night," Shawn said once Katara was seated. "I want to thank you, Katara, for sparing my daughter. I know it was a terrible ordeal for you, but thank you."

He bowed his head to her and Katara felt ashamed as she bowed her head back to him.

"I'd like to examine you again, Katara. After breakfast," he said.

"Let's talk to our assassin first," Sokka said.

Katara nodded, seeing her brother and Aang focused on getting information. She focused on her breakfast as the table remained subdued. Zuko cleared away the dishes, awkward as he still had one arm in a sling, as Katara followed Aang and Sokka to a small room in the back of the house. Toph and Suki were already there and Katara saw Jade trying to evade Suki's hand as Suki reached out to grab her shoulder.

The assassin abruptly sagged as Suki squeezed her shoulder, and Katara recognized the places Suki was poking from when Ty Lee had disabled her several times before. She walked behind the boys and waited behind them as Jade slowly raised her head as if she were drugged.

"Why were you working with him?" Sokka asked, a hard undercurrent to his voice.

Katara was surprised to hear such a sharp edge to her brother's voice. Jade looked at Sokka emotionlessly before turning her gaze to Katara.

"Where did you learn that technique?" Jade asked Katara, speaking slowly so that she could enunciate clearly.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Katara said.

Jade sighed and turned to Aang, smiling slyly. "Do you know who hired him originally?"

Katara couldn't see Aang's face, but heard the anger in his voice.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. Who hired you and why were you working with him?"

The assassin sighed again and looked over at Toph. Toph just grinned wickedly at her and tightened her fist. The assassin allowed a grimace of pain to show on her face for a second before her features went blank again.

"Princess Azula hired me," Jade said finally.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

Jade looked at him and sighed again before turning her gaze to Aang. "She was charged to take you and the prince in alive so that big daddy could dispose of you both. Where is the prince, anyways?"

"That's none of your business," Aang said angrily. "Why were you working with that man?"

"Hou Long was oringinally hired by your friend the prince, but when he turned traitor, the prestigious Fire Lord tracked him down and hired him," Jade said, talking to Aang exclusively.

"And?!" Sokka said, still angry as Jade retreated into silence.

"And," Jade said finally, "he found me. He told me he wanted us to work together after both of our failures, but I refused. He then took someo…something precious and used the threat of harm to ensure my…assistance."

"Who does he have?" Katara asked quietly.

Jade turned her attention back to Katara and her green eyes spoke volumes of sorrow and pain to the waterbender. They locked gazes for a full minute before the assassin broke contact.

"My daughter," Jade whispered finally after she broke her gaze away from Katara and stared at the floor.

Aang gasped and Katara saw shocked looks on Suki and Toph's face as Katara saw her brother go rigid. Aang turned and glanced back at her, gesturing to go outside. Katara nodded and looked at Sokka and Toph. Toph nodded and Sokka did as well, turning to go outside. Aang and Katara followed him out.

"We need to help her," Katara said once the door was closed.

"She's an assassin that's tried to kill us," Sokka said, refusing to listen. "We can't 'help' her!"

"No, Katara's right," Aang said. "We should help her. No Sokka, listen," he continued as Sokka opened his mouth to protest. "If we help her, she will have to stop attacking us and help us defeat combustion man."

"We can negotiate with her," Katara said. "Sokka, she needs help, and I want Master Shawn to be happy too. She's his only child. Please Sokka."

She looked at her brother, giving her best innocent, puppy dog look to him. He looked at her, refusing to yield, but finally his eyes softened and he sighed.

"Fine, we'll negotiate. You should go see Master Shawn," Sokka said.

Katara smiled and hugged her brother and then Aang before heading to Master Shawn's office for her next treatment. Shawn was waiting in his office, and looked up from his desk when she entered. Katara thought he looked so sad as he stood and directed her to lie down again, and examined her as he did the first night.

"You're doing much better Katara, but what you did last night took a large toll on your body. I'll do acupuncture again, but I don't want you waterbending for another day or two if you can help it."

Katara nodded and relaxed as her treatment progressed, and Shawn ended with a massage along her back and shoulders. Katara felt a small ache whenever he touched her left shoulder and mentioned it. Shawn gave an affirmative sound and was gentler around her shoulder as he continued. When he finished he instructed her to sit up, but also to wait.

"I want to thank you again for sparing Jade, but I understand you did a technique that you are uncomfortable with," he said.

Katara squirmed slightly, but nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Shawn came forward a laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her, trying to be reassuring. Katara looked up at him and felt herself start to smile back.

"Whatever you did, you had to do. Don't doubt or belittle yourself for it. Thank you also for forgiving the young prince. He needs a friend right now."

Katara stared at Shawn in surprise at the thought of being Zuko's friend. They had been enemies for so long, and though she had forgiven him in the past two weeks, she had never thought of herself as his friend. Shawn seemed to read her expression and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, you are his friend, and he needs you as he needs Miss Bei Fong, though for different reasons. I believe he's cleaning the kitchen, and then he'll be cleaning your room. You can talk then. How are things with…my daughter?"

Katara looked up at him and smiled gently. "We want to help her. The other assassin, the man, he has her daughter, and…"

"Her daughter?!" Shawn exclaimed.

Katara stared at him as he sat down, breathing heavily. "Master Shawn? Are you ok?"

Shawn took a few deep breaths before looking at Katara again, his green eyes sparkling. "Yes," he said, nodding. "I'm fine. She said she has a daughter?"

"Yes, and that the other assassin is holding her somewhere. We want to help, but we need to make sure she won't attack us too, so Aang and Sokka are negotiating. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Yes," Shawn said as he started breathing normally again. "I'm fine. I think I'll pay Jade a visit and catch up with her later. Why don't you relax and I'll see you tonight."

Katara smiled and nodded to Shawn and waited until he left, exclaiming to himself about having a granddaughter before she dressed again and hurried to her room. She found Toph in the girls' room, alone and the earthbender seemed to be waiting patiently.

"Hey, Sugar Queen, what's up?" Toph asked when Katara walked in.

"Are you and Zuko ok?" Katara asked once she had closed the door.

Toph gave a fake smile, nodding. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Now Toph, don't lie to me," Katara replied, smirking as she sat down next to the earthbender.

Toph sighed and hung her head. "I'm just worried that he didn't trust me. Because he didn't tell me. There's so much I realized I don't know about him, and it scares me. What do you think I should do?"

Katara smiled at the earthbender. "You did the right thing last night, forgiving him. That's important. There's a lot he doesn't know about you, Aang and I are the same, but we still trust each other. Talk to him and get to know each other better."

"When did you become so wise?" Toph asked, smirking.

"I'm not," Katara replied, grinning. "So, what are you having Zuko do, anyways?"

Toph started grinning. "He has to clean the house, and then do all my chores for the next week. And whatever little things I think of throughout the week. And at the end…"

"What?" Katara asked quietly as Toph remained silent for a while.

Toph concentrated for a second before grinning even more. She leaned over and whispered in Katara's ear. "He has to give me a massage, all over and especially my feet, and cook dinner and my favorite food, dumplings in cherry sauce."

Toph started giggling and Katara smiled as someone knocked on the door and opened it, revealing Zuko with cleaning supplies. He saw the girls smiling and laughing and sighed.

"Not talking about me, are you?"

"Of course we are, Sunshine," Toph said sweetly. "But don't worry, all of it was good. I'll see if Snoozles wants to talk to Miss Green Dragon again. Catch you later."

Katara saw Toph pat Zuko on the arm as she passed him, smiling sweetly. Zuko smiled back before turning to Katara.

"Are you going to leave too? Or just watch."

Katara shrugged. "Actually I wanted to talk to you first," she said.

Zuko looked surprised for a second, but quickly masked it. He sat down on one of the beds after propping his broom against the wall and studied Katara.

"About what?" he asked.

"Last night," Katara replied. "What happened?"

Zuko sighed, but kept his gaze on Katara as he started. "When I was home, my sister insinuated that it would be bad for the Avatar to show up alive, asking if there was any chance he could be. She had given me the credit for killing him, and so if he turned up alive, I would be the one to blame."

Zuko took a deep breath and Katara saw his brow furrow as he was remembering the events.

"I was scared, and stupid. I tried to outplay my sister. I told her there was no chance, even though I remembered your spirit water. I then hired an assassin to seek out and finish the Avatar. He left and I heard nothing else from him. I wanted to tell you when I first joined Aang and all of you, but was scared. Only Aang and Toph had begun to trust me, and I knew if I told anyone, especially you, I might be killed."

Katara let out a dignified "Hmph!" at the thought of her actually killing someone. Zuko smiled slightly and continued.

"I didn't think you would, but after all I had done, I didn't know. I forgot as we ran from Azula and then the Green Dragon. Until last night. I was shocked to see him and tried to buy him off since I didn't want to fight him in my weakened state, or for anyone to get hurt. I'm sure Azula or my father has acquired his services since I left. I'm sorry for the pain he may have caused."

Zuko bowed his head and Katara knew he was truly sorry for everything he had done in the past to them. She laid a hand on his good arm and saw his other arm still in a sling, but that the sling was rumpled as if he had taken his arm out of it many times.

"I know," she said quietly. "Shawn talked to me earlier, telling me that it was ok that I have done things in the past I'm not proud of, but to not demean myself because of it. I think you should take the same advice. Also, Jade told us that Azula hired her and your father hired the man."

He looked up at, shock on his face as he went to stand. He steadied himself with his good arm as he stood before he moved to the broom.

"Are you sure it was my father that hired him?" Zuko asked, turning back to Katara.

"That's what Jade said. You can ask her yourself. Are you and Toph ok?" Katara asked, standing as well.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah, we just need to talk. I think she's worried, but I don't blame her. Thanks…for everything."

"You're welcome," Katara said, smiling as she went to the door. "Make sure you don't use that arm too much."

Zuko smiled back as Katara left the room, heading towards the main room and found Aang and Toph talking quietly with Sokka. Suki and The Duke were absent as Katara joined her friends.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked her brother.

"She'll help us and agrees to not attack us as long as we help rescue her daughter. There's only one problem," Sokka said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Katara put her hands on her hips as she looked at him in her motherly fashion as he then rubbed the bridge of his nose. He noticed and stopped, placing his hands at his sides immediately.

"And?" Katara asked, trying to prompt her brother to finishing.

"And…," Toph said as Sokka remained silent, "we don't have the faintest clue of where to start looking. Little miss assassin says she tried to follow ol' Combustion man a few times, but he always disappeared. He's good, but we're better."

Toph started smirking and Katara saw Aang start to smile again, but Sokka merely sighed.

"She could be lying. This could be a trap," he stated, and it sounded as if it wasn't the first time he had made this argument.

Toph merely sighed. "And I told you she's been telling the truth. Her heartbeat and pulse fluctuate enough to tell me she won't lie to us. She never has, she's just been silent when she didn't want to tell us. She's more like Zuko than Azula in that area. Trust me Snoozles, this is my area. Now let's get back in there and see where we're going to start."

Toph immediately left the boys behind, heading to the back room. Katara followed and soon Aang and Sokka were following as well. When they entered, they found Shawn speaking with Jade and Suki and The Duke in the corner, keeping a close watch on the proceedings.

"They want to help, Jade, and I do too," Shawn told his daughter as Katara entered. "Trust them."

Jade glanced at Katara and then turned her gaze back to her father, sighing.

"I already agreed to help them as long as they help me," the assassin told Shawn before turning her attention to the newcomers. "Are we starting now?"

Sokka glanced at Suki and Katara saw the Kyoshi warrior give Sokka a reassuring smile as she walked to stand behind Jade.

"Yes," Aang said. "Suki's going to take your bending away, as we discussed, and then we'll start looking."

Jade sighed and nodded, turning her head away as Suki poked the inside of her shoulder.

"She can't bend," Suki stated. "Where are we going to start?"

Aang turned to Shawn. "Master Shawn, you told us of an area we could start checking. Would you mind taking us there now?"

Shawn looked apprehensive, but nodded, gesturing for them to follow. He had Liz and The Duke stay behind in case anyone came to the house, and had everyone else follow him. Jade held her arms out to Toph and the earthbender grudgingly removed the earthen shackles surrounding her arms. Shawn also stopped Zuko and had the firebender follow them out. Zuko looked startled, but did as the master directed after grabbing his swords, ignoring and staying clear of Sokka and Suki when they gave him dark looks.

A/N: I got the Combustion man's name from a joke. Repeat this to a friend and see what happens. How Long is a china man.


	16. Rescue

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to Lyoko. Sorry I can't reply to your reviews, and that there wasn't more Kataang in the last few chapters. Plenty here for you. And to my question, Sun Kai comes from the second book of the Temeraire series, The Throne of Jade. A series I definitely recommend to everyone who likes dragons. Again, please R&R.

Chapter 16

Shawn took them out the side door, and Katara waved goodbye to Liz and The Duke who was playing with Momo as they exited the house onto an unused alley.

"This way," Shawn said as he nimbly climbed some boxes and onto the rooftop.

Aang stared in shock at how easily the older man had climbed, but then smiled and followed him. The others followed as well, Zuko helping Katara and then Toph up. The girls smiled at him as they hurried to follow Shawn. Sokka was surprised that no one was out in the streets and commented upon it to Shawn.

"It's the heat of the day," he replied as he led them on. "Everyone retires indoors to have lunch."

"But it's not that hot," Sokka said as they turned, jumping the foot between houses.

"You've been in the fire nation all summer," Suki said. "It's hotter there than here."

"Oh," Sokka said as he noticed Shawn and Suki sweating.

"Yes," Shawn said from the front. "The fire nation is much hotter than here. Ah, how I miss it, but let's keep moving."

Katara noticed they all were starting to sweat, but not as much as Shawn was. Jade stayed on Shawn's tail as the passageways over the rooftops narrowed, with Suki right behind her, followed by Sokka, Aang, Katara, Zuko and then Toph. They traveled for a while on the rooftops until they reached another desolate part of town.

"I know this area," Toph said as they finally descended from the roof into a shabby courtyard ringed by ten ramshackle buildings, similar to the area they had fought Jade in the night before.

"Yes," Shawn replied. "It was once the merchants' courtyard outside Earth Rumble, where you took the title. The area has fallen into disuse and now has a bad reputation since the owner, Xin Fu, disapeared after you left with the Avatar."

Shawn looked around before pointing several empty buildings out next to them. "Suki, Katara, and Zuko, you look inside that building with Jade, and then check the ones going clockwise. The rest of us will start with this one and go the opposite way and we'll meet in the center. If there's any trouble, yell."

Aang and Sokka nodded and followed Shawn to the building Shawn had pointed to as Katara followed Suki to the other building. Jade and Zuko trailed Suki as well, Suki and Zuko keeping a sharp eye on the assassin. They quietly entered the building and found it seemingly deserted. They searched the rooms one by one, but found all deserted of people.

They quietly moved onto the next building and found it empty save for a couple of gooserats that honked when they were startled. The four found the next two buildings deserted as well and were about to move to the last when Jade darted into a side room on the second floor. Suki and Zuko rushed to head her off, unsheathing their swords. Katara followed, pulling her daggers out and stopped and stared as she saw Jade kneel to pick something up.

The assassin cradled the item to her chest before turning to Katara, her eyes shining with tears barely held back. She held it out as Katara stepped forward to take it, the others looking bewildered as Katara took a small stuffed platypus bear from Jades' hand. It was dirty and torn, but recognizable.

"It was hers. I gave it to her before I left, for her birthday," Jade whispered.

Katara nodded and handed it back to the assassin, turning to look at the ground as Jade gave the stuffed animal to Suki. She saw Zuko doing the same, though they occasionally glanced at Jade to make sure she would not try anything. Katara wasn't the best tracker, but saw several footprints in the dust, one set very small and another large with a distinctive left foot print.

"Do you see this?" Zuko asked, pointing to the large left foot print.

Katara nodded and soon Jade was there, inspecting the footprint and the surroundings.

"They were here yesterday," the assassin said finally. "That means they're close." She looked around and stood up abruptly, facing the window in the room, and was followed by Suki and Zuko.

"Get up," Zuko whispered to Katara. "Now! We need to leave."

Katara immediately rose to the commanding tone in Zuko's voice and hurried after him as he followed Jade out of the room quickly. Suki followed Katara and they left the room just as an explosion occurred in the room, sending the girls flying into the hallway. Zuko was suddenly there, helping Katara up. Katara saw Jade helping Suki up as they turned to the remains of the room.

All that was left was a gaping hole and most of the floor. They saw the Combustion man on the rooftop across the street and saw him concentrating.

"Get down!" Zuko shouted as he pulled Katara out of the way and down the hallway further.

Another explosion occurred where they had been standing as Katara landed next to Zuko. He rolled on top of her and shielded her with his body as debris fell on top of them.

"Zuko, are you all right?" Katara asked as he finally rolled off and fell next to her, coughing.

"Yeah, fine," he replied. "Suki!" he cried out as he sat up. "Suki! Are you there?"

"We're here," Suki's voice came from across the hallway through a dust cloud. "We're ok. You?"

"Fine," Katara called back, coughing as Zuko lay down again, breathing heavily. "We're fine. Where is he?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," Jades voice came, deadly and full of anger.

"Wait," Suki's voice came to Katara and Zuko, but it sounded hollow and echoed as the dust started to settle.

Katara sat up and saw Suki looking dirty, confused and alone across a gaping hole in the floor. She heard explosions outside and peeked her head around the corner. She saw Aang and Sokka hiding behind a house and Toph and Shawn behind another, bracing themselves against explosions. She didn't see Jade but turned back to Zuko as he let out a groan.

"What?" she asked him. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he said, smirking as he grimaced with pain, "but mostly my leg."

Katara moved to look at Zuko's legs and saw a piece of wooden shrapnel about six inches long sticking through his right calf. She looked back at Zuko and saw that he had seen it.

"Pull it out," he told her as his amber eyes met hers.

"But I'm not sure I can heal you," she replied, not wanting to do any further damage.

"I've had worse," he told her between clenched teeth. "Do it."

Katara nodded and moved back to his leg. She tore a piece of cloth from the bottom of her dress as she readied herself. She looked up at Zuko once she had grabbed the large end of the splinter and he nodded, clutching his swords in his hands. She jerked it out and Zuko barely contained a scream as Katara quickly wrapped Zuko's calf with the piece of fabric she had torn off her dress, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Suki! Can you get over here?" Katara called to the Kyoshi warrior as she tied the fabric.

"I'm coming," Suki called back, her voice coming from the other direction.

Katara looked up and saw Suki come to their side from a stairway just beyond them. Suki handed her a water flask before poking Zuko just above his wound. He unclenched his teeth as the grimace of pain vanished from his face. Katara looked at the water flask and was hesitant about using it, but knew she had to try, The fabric around Zuko's calf was already soaked through with blood. She undid the lid and bent the water out.

It was tiring to just hold the water, but it felt good to be bending again. Katara moved the water to surround Zuko's wound and concentrated. Soon it was glowing the bright blue of healing and then it was gone. She sighed, tired as Zuko sat up, carefully untying the makeshift bandage. When he removed it, his leg was whole once more.

"Thanks," he said, first looking at Katara, and then Suki. "Thank you, but can you do that thing to my arm too?" he asked, holding out his left arm, still bandaged and in a splint.

Suki eyed it and him before poking his bicep. Zuko sighed and nodded his head in thanks as he stood up, strapping his swords to his back again. Suki stood as well and helped Katara up.

"So what now?" the Kyoshi warrior asked.

"We help," Zuko said as he hurried to the stairs that Suki had come up.

The girls followed him and soon they were at the doorway as several explosions rocked the foundation of the house. Katara glanced out and saw their friends in the same positions, occasionally hurling rocks towards the assassin, and Jade was seen sheltering behind the remains of a roof, throwing daggers and stars at the man as well. She spotted Katara and pointed to the house underneath the man. Katara nodded and withdrew into the house.

"Jade wants us to check the building he's on. She might think her daughter's there," she told Zuko and Suki.

"You can't possibly believe her," Suki said, outraged as Zuko merely nodded to Katara.

"Hou Long would want someone that precious close to him," the prince said. "Especially if he needed to retreat or save his own skin quickly."

"But…" Suki started.

"No, I think Zuko's right," Katara said as she peeked out into the courtyard again. "But we'll need a distraction."

"Get ready then," Zuko said glanced into the courtyard before sprinting to where Toph and Shawn hid, dodging a blast from Hou Long in the process.

"What is he doing?!" Suki asked, getting angrier.

Katara smiled at her and placed a hand on the warrior's arm.

"He's trying to help. Let's get ready, I think our distraction is coming."

Just as she had finished, Zuko and Toph stepped out and fired at Combustion man, Zuko with a huge blast of fire, one the size Katara had only seen in the catacombs beneath Ba Sing Sae, and Toph with several boulders, each larger than the last. The others seemed to catch on as well, sending whatever they could as Katara grabbed Suki's arm and started running across the courtyard.

An explosion occurred above them and half of one of Toph's boulders landed right behind Suki as they just reached the other side. Katara had spotted the door halfway across and had been aiming for it and pulled Suki inside as the other half of the boulder crashed just outside of the door.

"Thanks," Suki said as she looked back and saw the large rock blocking their entrance.

"Don't thank me yet," Katara said as she drew her daggers. "Let's start looking, and we'll have to hurry."

"Yeah, no idea if three eyes saw us," Suki muttered as they hurried to check the rooms.

They found all of the rooms deserted, though the ones on the second floor showed signs of very recent living, and a hurried departure, including a half eaten sandwich with bite marks from a very small mouth.

"These houses are similar to ours. There should be an attic," Suki whispered as they left the room.

Katara nodded and followed the warrior as more explosions sounded outside and the house rattled as if hit by something large and heavy. Suki crept to the far back corner of the house, the only area left unexplored and they found a rickety wooden ladder leading up into a hole in the ceiling. Suki motioned for silence as she started walking up with her sword drawn.

Katara waited and soon saw Suki peek her head out the hole, smiling to Katara and gesturing for her to come up. The waterbender quickly ascended the ladder and saw a small girl of about four with black hair and amber eyes huddled in the corner, trying to stay away from Suki.

"It's all right," Katara whispered as she put her daggers away. "We're friends of your mom. We're here to get you out of here and back to her safely, ok?"

The girl drew back into her corner even further. "Mommy doesn't have friends," the girl whispered, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh, you poor dear," Suki sighed. "We're here with her. She's outside, fighting the man who took you. We need to get you to safety so we can help her. Here."

Suki reached into the folds of her Kimono and pulled out the stuffed platypus bear and held it out to the girl. The child looked hesitant, but crept forward and took the stuffed animal from Suki.

"Your mom said she gave it to you, for your birthday just before she left," Katara said as the girl cuddled the stuffed animal to her chest, in the same fashion her mother had.

"Then you do know her. Can you take me to her? Please?"

"Not yet," Suki told the girl. "First, we need to get out of here. Will you come with us?"

She held her arms out to the girl and the girl stood and walked right into Suki's embrace, starting to cry softly as Suki hugged her. Suki glanced at Katara and Katara knew how she felt as they locked gazes. How could a small girl of only four know so much hatred and distrust already? The two older girls were both heartbroken, but masked it as the descended the ladder and then to the first floor, Suki still carrying the girl.

"I'm Suki," Suki told the girl as they reached the bottom floor and searched for another exit. "And this is my friend Katara. What's your name?"

"Jasmine," the girl replied, starting to yawn as they hurried through the house.

"A beautiful name," Katara replied as she spotted the back door.

They hurried over to it, but found it was blocked by debris. Suki pointed to a window that seemed clear and faced the courtyard. The courtyard looked even worse with craters and the remains of boulders scattered throughout. Katara saw her friends come out and throw a projectile or a blast towards the roof occasionally. Aang saw her after sending several boulders and motioned for her to wait with several stop motions.

Katara waited, but drew out her daggers as Suki drew her sword after adjusting Jasmine so that the girl was cradled in her left arm against her hip. They heard a low rumbling before a hole opened in the middle of the floor, startling all of them.

"What? Who's that?" little Jasmine asked, pointing as Toph came out of the hole looking even dirtier than usual and grinning.

"That's our friend, Toph," Suki replied, sheathing her sword as Katara sheathed her daggers. "She's an earthbender."

"The world's greatest earthbender," Toph corrected before turning to Katara, grinning. "Your escape route awaits."

With that, Toph jumped back into the hole. Katara looked into in and saw Toph six feet below her and jumped down after sheathing her daggers, landing next to the small earthbender. Suki lowered Jasmine to Katara's waiting arms before jumping down herself. They followed Toph through the dark tunnel, following the earthbenders' footsteps as they walked under the courtyard. Several explosions sounded above them as they hurried through the tunnel and Jamsine whimpered as the ground shook, causing dirt to fall onto their heads.

"Shh," Katara whispered, rocking the girl to soothe her. "It's ok, we're almost there."

The girl quieted and soon they were walking up and into sunlight. Katara was surprised it was only early afternoon. Suki motioned Katara to her and Katara saw Jade glancing at them. She held Jasmine out a little, showing Jade that her daughter was safe before retreating to safety once again behind the house.

"Here, give her to me," Shawn said, holding out his arms.

Katara handed the girl to the master and he held her, rocking her and telling her it was going to be all right. Zuko came to them and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked up at him, questioning him with her gaze.

"We need to finish this now," the prince said in an expressionless tone. "Can you bend anymore?"

Katara stood and looked him in the eyes. She glanced at Shawn and saw he was worried, but he gave her an approving nod. Katara turned back to Zuko.

"Yes, but not much, and I can't do what I did last night, not without a full moon."

Zuko nodded, looking dejected, but stood straight and tall. He then turned to Toph.

"Ready?"

"Yep," she replied before turning to where Aang and Sokka were holed up. "Snoozles, let's go!"

With that, Toph stepped out and kicked several boulders out of the ground, sending them at Hou Long as Sokka let his boomerang fly. Aang and Zuko also stepped out, Zuko firing with blasts of fire and Aang with air, earth, and a little fire mixed in, all of it directed at the combustion man. Katara also saw Jade step out and throw daggers, stars and a ball of poison at the man as Katara drew the water out of the air and the few plants around and hurled it at the man.

The assassin started blasting the boulders, and dodged the fire from Zuko and Aang. He took a few daggers and stars in his arm, but most he blocked with his metal hand. The air from Aang sent him back a step, but he quickly recovered to send a blast at the water that was heading towards him. Katara twisted the water to evade the blast and sent it into his stomach, hitting him hard as Sokka's boomerang hit the man's third eye.

He stumbled backwards as the boomerang fell to the street below, but kept his feet, starting to fire as more boulders and blasts of fire were sent his way. Katara could tell something was wrong immediately as no blasts came their way and several small bursts of light occurred around Hou Long.

"Everyone get down!" Aang cried out and they all ducked back into their hiding places as a huge explosion started to take form.

Katara and Aang were out the farthest, having sent the last of the missiles at the man, and had no time to duck. Katara glanced at Aang and saw him running towards her as a large ball of fire started to engulf the courtyard. Aang hit her, knocking her down as she tried to bring the water back to protect them, though she felt it being turned into vapor by the explosion.

Aang was on top of her as the explosion rocked the courtyard. Katara heard a clang of some hollow, metal thing hitting stone as Aang got up in the grey air and smiled down at her. She smiled back as she noticed a shield of air over them covered by a shield of water.

"You ok?" he asked, holding his hand out to her as he stood up, dissipating both shields.

"Yeah, you?" she replied as she took his hand and he hauled her to her feet.

"This should tell you," he said as he stepped in and kissed her full on the lips, passionately and naturally.

Katara relaxed into the kiss as she felt Aang wrap his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. She felt him tense as she leaned into him and moved back, breaking the kiss as she looked at him as he tried to hide an expression of pain from covering his features.

"Where?" she asked, her motherly tone in full force as she smiled at him, looking him up and down.

"My side, it's just a scratch," he replied shrugging it off.

"Way to go, Twinkle Toes!" Toph called, and followed it with a wolf whistle.

Katara and Aang started blushing and they became aware of townspeople looking into the courtyard hesitantly. The people look surprised to find them there and soon were asking questions about what had happened. Shawn stepped forward, still holding his granddaughter in his arms as he explained to the people that the Avatar had stopped an attack of a notorious assassin from the Fire Nation and that they had nothing more to fear.

Katara glanced around as Aang started guiding her to where Sokka and Suki were as Toph and Zuko made their way there as well. The boys all looked dirtier than the girls, surprising for Zuko since Toph was nearly covered in dirt, but Jade was nowhere to be seen.

"Where…?" Katara started to ask, but Suki shook her head.

"I don't know, but I think we'll see her later. Let's go back and get some rest."

Katara nodded, feeling exhausted and everyone looked as she felt. Toph directed them to go a different way as Suki stepped up to Shawn and let him know quietly that they were leaving. As they left the courtyard, Aang pulled his bison whistle out of a pocket and blew into it. They had not gone more than a hundred yards when Appa landed in front of them. They all climbed aboard, grateful for the rest as Sokka took the reins and directed the bison back to Master Shawn's house.

The short ride passed in silence, everyone too tired to comment though it was only mid-afternoon. Appa soon descended and they all slid off, The Duke hurrying out to help, but they all walked past him and to separate parts of the house as couples. Aang led Katara to the main room where they sat on some cushions and just curled up together, grateful to be together and alive.

Katara woke to the door opening and saw Shawn entering with little Jasmine asleep in his arms. He smiled at her as he passed her and Katara was surprised to see it was nearly dark. She sat up, carefully moving out of Aang's embrace so as not to wake him and saw him shift and roll over, exposing a small dark spot on his clothing. Katara inspected it closer and found it was dried blood, from a scratch much larger than Aang had told her. The scratch had stopped bleeding, though it was almost three inches long.

Katara stood carefully and hurried to the kitchen, finding Liz in there talking with Shawn and The Duke looking bored. Katara smiled at them and filled a bowl with water.

"Everything ok?" Shawn asked.

"Aang has a large scratch. It looks like it could get infected, so I'm going to heal it."

"Maybe you shouldn't," Shawn said.

"I'll be fine, Master Shawn, but thanks."

Katara hurried back to Aang before Shawn or Liz could protest any more and carefully drew the water into her hand and pressed it to Aang's side. It was more tiring than when she had healed Zuko, but the water turned the blue of healing and soon Aang's side was whole again. She returned the rest of the water to the bowl and looked into Aang's face, startled to be looking into his grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, blushing slightly.

Aang smiled and brought his hand to her chin, bringing her close for a kiss.

"You didn't, but you didn't have to heal me. I would have been fine."

"I know, but I didn't want it to get worse," Katara replied, blushing again as she sat and curled up again with Aang, his arm around her.

"I know, thanks," he replied as he scooted closer into her embrace, placing his head on hers.

They were almost asleep again when shouts and what sounded like something crashing sounded from the back of the house. Katara sat up as Aang sprang to his feet. He helped her up before he started running to the back of the house. Katara followed and found Sokka standing protectively over Suki with his sword out in a side room and everyone except Aang in the hallway, peeking in. Aang was inside and speaking softly to someone. Katara tried to step in closer to see who it was, but the little girl pushed through everyone and ran to the figure, crying "Mommy!"

Katara eased back with the others as Aang came out, followed by Jade holding her daughter. Jade gave a grateful smile to Katara as she passed her and went to Shawn. The master wrapped his daughter and granddaughter in a hug before leading them away to his room. Aang stopped next to Katara and smiled at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What was that about?" Toph asked sleepily, standing next to Zuko.

Katara looked at her and saw that they were across the hall from each other. The two hadn't cleaned up at all and their clothes and hair looked rumpled, probably what Katara thought she and Aang looked like. Aang smiled at them and stifled a yawn.

"Jade came through the side door and Sokka woke to her sneaking by. He jumped up to defend himself and Suki and knocked over a table. Jade tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't hear any of it. She promised not to attack us anymore. We should get some sleep like she is," Aang told them as Sokka and Suki came out.

"I still don't trust her," Sokka stated.

"You still don't trust me," Zuko stated. "Any reason she's different?"

Sokka sent a glare to the firebender before he broke out laughing. "You've got a point, but Aang's right. Let's get to bed."

"In separated rooms," Liz stated from further down the hall.

Everyone turned and Katara saw Liz looking sternly at them, being supported by The Duke. Katara waited until Sokka and Suki separated and Toph hugged Zuko goodnight before turning to Aang. Liz was standing in the hallway as the others passed. She saw that they wanted a moment alone, so she turned and had The Duke help her to her doorway.

"Good night," Katara whispered to Aang as she leaned into him.

"Good night," he whispered back as he turned to face her.

Katara leaned in further to him and started kissing him. They locked in a passionate embrace for a few minutes before Liz started coughing. She got louder as they ignored her ad finally Katara broke the kiss, hugging Aang.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, starting to back away.

"Katara," Aang said, holding onto her hands as she moved away.

She looked into his grey eyes as he held on and saw his love for her reflected in their depths.

"I love you," Aang whispered.

Katara stepped into him again and kept her gaze locked on his.

"I know, I love you too," she whispered before kissing him softly. "Good night."

"Sleep well," he replied, kissing her quickly once more before he turned and started heading to the boys' room.

Katara watched him go before going to Liz. She helped Liz into the room and to her bed and saw Suki and Toph already asleep, still dirty and in their clothes. She headed to her bed and fell onto it. Everything was good. She and Aang were together. One assassin was gone and another they had made peace with, and everyone was working things out. Yeah, she thought as she fell asleep, life was good at the moment.

A/N: I am finished with Katara's pov, and I've decided to go back to my strengths and my favorite characters. Next installment of this story will be labeled Earthquake and it's at  . Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
